El Ocaso
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Apocalipsis Zombie
1. Chapter 1

Cap I: El último comienzo

Nunca iba a terminar por comprender si eso iba a pasar cada vez que saliera de compras con su hija. Beth era una niña un tanto revoltosa e inquieta, sí ¿pero era necesario que siempre se alejara apenas ingresaban al supermercado? Se supone que ya no deberían estar allí porque en diez minutos debía estar en el edificio de Justicia o Santana, su mejor amiga y abogada, pondría el grito en el cielo si no la veía a la hora acordada.

Ella empujó su carro y terminó de guardar unas cajas de cereal, la favorita de su hija y avanzó rumbo al puesto de frutas y verduras. Unas cuantas plantas de ensalada, tomates, pepinillos y duraznos, lo que más consumía Beth luego de sus partidos de hockey y de alguna manera a ella también le gustaba. Aunque su manera favorita de comerlos era en trozos y dentro de su yogurt.

Con un poco de dificultad, echó a andar otra vez el carro y caminó hasta una de las cajas. Le sonrió a la anciana delante de ella, que esperaba con paciencia el traspaso de su tarjeta de crédito y buscó con la mirada a su hija. Esa niña necesitaba una buena reprendida por siempre actuar igual y se la daría al llegar a casa.

Los segundos pasaban, transformándose en minutos y la rubia de 8 años aún no aparecía. Ella se pasó una mano por la frente y avanzó hasta la cinta caminadora, para comenzar a descargar sus productos cuando la anciana finalmente se marchó. Mientras le entregaba a la cajera su tarjeta, estiró su cuello y movió la cabeza, buscando aún a Beth para pagar e irse cuánto antes.

Sin embargo no la encontró y la frustración pudo más con ella. Se alejó unos pasos, disculpándose con la empleada y advirtiéndole que enseguida regresaba. Parada en medio del pasillo y con las miradas ajenas encima, gritó el nombre de su hija.

\- _¡Beth!-_ la llamó justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su chaqueta. Suponía que era Santana y su altanería de por qué aún no llegaba, seguramente ya todos estaban esperándola. Tomó el móvil y lanzó un suspiro, al ver el nombre de su esposa en la pantalla- _¿Quinn?-_

\- _¿Dónde estás? Estamos esperándote, tengo cosas que hacer también, Rachel-_

\- _Estaré allí enseguida, estoy en el supermercado con Beth y sabes lo que adora hacer de las suyas entre las góndolas-_ ironizó-

\- _En media hora comienza mi conferencia-_ le reclamó la rubia entre dientes- _acordamos hoy y no estás ¿cómo vamos a divorciarnos si no estás aquí para firmar?-_

\- _Quinn, estaré allí en unos minutos solo estoy intentando de…¡Beth!-_ la llamó nuevamente al verla correr mirando hacia atrás y escondiéndose a unos metros , entre las pelotas enorme de la sección de limpieza-

\- _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ayúdame!-_

\- _¿Es Beth?-_ preguntó Quinn preocupada. Sin embargo ella bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el móvil y avanzó lentamente unos pasos. El lugar se silenció y todos observaron hacia donde se había ocultado la niña. Hasta que alguien apareció de la nada y, con su boca abierta emitiendo un grito, se detuvo a mirarla.

El corazón de Rachel se paralizó. Era un hombre robusto, que mostraba sus dientes en un gesto furioso pero su rostro no tenía el color normal porque su piel había oscurecido. Su saliva caía en largos hilos y ella retrocedió un paso, cuando un chillido agudo salió de su boca y notó que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Rodeó con sus dedos el arma que portaba a un costado y alzó la voz, intentando dominar el actuar de aquel desconocido y calmar a los demás:

\- _Está frente a una oficial de policía. Le ordeno que levante sus manos y las acomode en su cabeza-_ De repente un foco de luz explotó y los gritos comenzaron a inundar el lugar. Así como él, otro hombre apareció sobre una góndola y en la misma situación. Ella lo miró un momento, hasta que vió al anterior desaparecer y seguir los pasos de su hija- _¡Beth!-_ gritó al arrojar el móvil y correr tras él-

El desastre se desató tras ella pero no volteó. Los gritos y alaridos de mujeres y más niños comenzaron a oírse pero el rostro de su hija cegaba su mente y potenciaba su trote. Se deslizó hasta donde la vió. Allí, de espalda al piso y arrinconada, las pequeñas piernas de Beth se aprisionaban contra su pecho para alejar el rostro de aquel hombre.

Miró a su alrededor y, tras hallar un palo de escoba de la sección, llegó a él y lo estrelló contra la parte derecha de su rostro. Cayó y volvió a levantarse enseguida, echándose contra ella ahora y lanzándola al piso. Cuando lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y esquivaba su boca, el olor a sangre llegó a su nariz y algo más, parecía que algo se pudría en él y no podía controlarlo.

Rachel quitó su arma, con total esfuerzo y coló la mano entre ambos cuerpos, hasta llegar a la base de su mentón. Cuando quitó el seguro, observó sus ojos: rojos y oscuros, desesperados como sus dientes por tocarla.

\- _¡Mamá!-_ gritó Beth de pie, a un lado. Ella alejó su rostro y disparó, sintiendo el peso de aquel desconocido caer contra su cuerpo- _Mamá ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué era eso?-_

Su pequeña lloraba con las manos jalándose el cabello y aplastándolo, buscando las respuestas a lo que acababa de preguntarle. Rachel se removió y salió de allí abajo, poniéndose de pie y mirando lo que acababa de hacer.

\- _¿Lo mataste?-_ le preguntó llegando a ella. La morena alzó la vista y otro pasillo de supermercado había ahora. Estaban todas las góndolas arrojadas, las bolsas pisadas, la gente corriendo y algunos cuerpos en el suelo, quizás vivos, quizás no. Tomó la mano de su hija y la jaló con suavidad, dejando su otro brazo pegado a su cuerpo con el arma -

\- _Tenemos que ir a casa-_ susurró caminando con rapidez-

\- _¿Qué fue eso? Mamá, tengo miedo ¿por qué ese hombre quería mordernos?-_

\- _¿Por qué?-_ murmuró Rachel agachándose tras llegar a las cajas de cobranza y obligando a hacer a su hija lo mismo- _porque al parecer algo se escapó del laboratorio de tu madre-_ aseguró quitando el cartucho vacío y colocando otro nuevo con rapidez. Asomándose una última vez tras la pequeña pared que las protegía, Rachel regresó la vista a Beth y volvió a tomar su mano- _debes correr con mamá ahora ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _No-_ sollozó la pequeña y lanzándose a ella en un abrazo- _no, mamá, tengo miedo-_

\- _Beth, cariño, debemos llegar al auto ¿de acuerdo? Mamá te protegerá. Como cuando salimos a correr por las tardes y alejo los perros que salen a ladrarnos ¿lo harás por mamá?-_

Su hija volvió a mirarla y ella le quitó las lágrimas que aún salían y mojaban su rostro. Beth asintió y, tras asegurar el agarre, se pusieron de pie y volvieron a correr.

Una, dos y tres veces disparó dentro del lugar antes de llegar a la salida. Se había graduado de la escuela de policías una década atrás, apenas a sus 23 y esos años respaldaban su buena puntería.

Tras cruzar las puertas corredizas, se detuvo un momento y miró lo que la rodeaba. Todo un caos se había desatado en menos de diez minutos, en una simple compra por la tarde de madre e hija y nada se veía como antes. Agachó su vista a Beth, que aún lloraba pero intentó sonreírle. Ella apretó sus manos y corrieron al auto, a tan solo unos metros.

\- _Colócate el cinturón-_ le ordenó tras ingresar. Selló las puertas con seguro y encendió el motor mientras pisaba el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. Su Toyota Hatchback era lo suficientemente ligera como para retomar el camino a casa-

\- _¿Y mamá?-_ preguntó la niña mirándola pero preocupada por Quinn-

\- _Cuando lleguemos a casa la llamaremos-_ le dijo al doblar con violencia y sentir el zigzagueo trasero de su coche. Movió la palanca de cambios y, por primera vez en esa hora, sintió un poco de tranquilidad cuando la calle por la que avanzaban no mostraban signos de lo que ellas vivieron-

* * *

Se preguntó qué esperaba Quinn por aparecer. Su hija aguardaba por ella en medio de las escaleras, aferrada al barandal y aún sollozando. Rachel no quería encender la radio o la televisión, sabría que terminaría asustándola aún más y Beth era lo más preciado de su vida, no iba a exponerla a algo innecesario.

Su barrio aún estaba tranquilo pero Noah, uno de sus compañeros y jefe de su Departamento, la había llamado minutos atrás y ordenado que no saliera de casa, que un virus se había desatado similar a la rabia en los perros y lo mejor era prevenir. Pero ella conocía más sobre el tema, Quinn venía trabajando en el por años, posiblemente desde que eran novias y solo descubrir el virus con su correspondiente antivirus era lo único que le faltaba para ganar un premio nobel o lo que sea, pensó en ese momento exasperada.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar por lo que corrió a la mesa ratona y levantó el tubo, suspirando al oír la voz de su esposa.

\- _Oh dios ¡por fin atiendes! Llevo tiempo llamándote y daba ocupado ¿qué le pasó a tu celular?-_

\- _¿Qué demonios está pasando Quinn? -_ susurró y por un momento solo la oyó respirar. Lo hacía con nervios y ella podía imaginarla con una mano dentro de su bata y la otra con el teléfono pero acomodando con un dedo sus anteojos de trabajo-

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?-_

\- _Casi muerden a nuestra hija-_ musitó con un dolor atravesándole la garganta- _¿dónde estás? No deja de preguntar por ti-_

\- _Estoy en el laboratorio-_ ella suspiró. Era por eso mismo que habían pactado reunirse por la mañana y firmar de una vez por todas el divorcio. Ella trabajaba doce horas diarias y cuando llegaba a casa, por la noche, solo quería pasar tiempo con su hija y su esposa. Quinn se lo regaló por unos años pero, cuando uno de sus descubrimientos cambió la ciencia, la rubia pasaba casi todo el día allí dentro. No sabía si se había acabado el amor pero lo cierto es que si aún había, ya no estaban demostrándolo-

\- _Entiendo… ¿si quieras tienes idea de lo que está pasando? ¿De lo que nos pasó en el supermercado?-_

\- _Con respecto a eso…necesito que me des información-_

\- _Beth quiere hablar contigo-_

\- _Y luego me la pasas al teléfono. Los militares ya están controlándolo todo, dile que nada más pasará, que iré esta noche y cenaremos juntas-_

\- _Dudo mucho que para ese entonces tenga hambre-_

\- _Rachel, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil-_ ella se mordió el labio, evitando llorar al imaginar que todo volvería a salirse de control y Quinn no estuviese cerca. Aún compartían casa pero ya no dormían en la misma cama. La rubia lo hacía en el sillón y ella en lo que solía ser el cuarto de ambas pero el estar atravesando esa situación sentimental no le prohibía preocuparse por ella. Lanzó aire, desahogándose de la tristeza y se humedeció los labios-

\- _¿Qué necesitas saber?-_ le preguntó volteando y caminando hasta su hija. Sacudió su cabello suelto con diversión y la vió reír desde que llegaron. Continuó hasta la gran ventana del living y, colando un dedo entre las persianas, observó con determinación el exterior-

\- _¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?-_

\- _No lo sé, un hombre perseguía Beth pero lucía raro, realmente me aterré y…olía mal. A sangre y algo de pudrición-_

\- _Ajá ¿su ropa?-_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Su ropa, cómo estaba vestido-_

\- _Ah…em, su camisa algo desarreglada y su corbata igual, no lo sé Quinn. Aún estoy en estado de shock, por si te interesa-_

\- _Está bien, está bien, lo siento…. ¿quiso lastimarte?-_

\- _Lastimarnos. A mí y a mi hija-_

\- _Nuestra-_ la corrigió Quinn y ella soltó el dedo de la ventana. Recordó cuando decidieron tenerla, apenas un año después de haber contraído matrimonio, ambas con 25 años y ya 9 juntas. Se habían conocido en el Instituto y todo el flechazo fue instantáneo. No hubo nunca discusiones por celos, solo bromas ni desconfianza _s._ Habían sido la única relación estable en la vida de la otra y, quizá, la costumbre estaba consumiéndolas poco a poco hasta orillarlas a la decisión de separarse. Pero debía admitir que aún la quería, casi 20 años juntas no se podían borrar y reemplazar así como si nada. Sin embargo la decisión de divorciarse ya era un hecho y no creía que lo mejor era volver a tras- _¿Le disparaste?-_

\- _Haría eso y más por nuestra hija-_

\- _¿Es mamá?-_ le preguntó Beth llegando a ella y alzando sus brazos para tomar el teléfono. Ella se lo entregó sin decir palabra y la dejó a solas, perdiéndose en la cocina-

Aprovechando que su hija no la oiría, encendió la radio que reposaba sobre la mesada y contra la pared. Buscó entre los diales hasta dar con uno claro, en donde podía escuchar todo sin interferencia.

 _"…la zona centro, norte y oeste de Ohio se encuentra en cuarenta, repetimos, en cuarentena. No salgan de casa hasta que gendarmería se los apruebe y por favor, sellar puertas, ventanas o aberturas donde se encuentre el contacto con el exterior. Es un trabajo que durará unas horas y todo volverá a la normalidad…"-_

La apagó y dejó caer su frente contra el frío mármol. Ella policía, a unos honores de ascender a teniente y su aún esposa científica. Solo necesitaba sumar ambas profesiones para dar con el resultado de lo que estaba pasando y estaba en ella creer o comenzar a crear hipótesis.

En su adolescencia, le gustaba ver ese tipo de películas, en donde los protagonistas corrían para protegerse de un ataque antes de que el mundo se acabe. Pero el mundo no se podía acabar ahora, su hija estaba en el y tenía toda una vida por delante y desarrollarla. No, definitivamente eso no podía estar pasando.

\- _¿Mamá?-_ la llamó Beth y ella giró a verla al instante. Tomó el teléfono que le tendía y lo volvió contra su oreja-

\- _Rachel, necesito que me escuches con atención ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Está bien-_

\- _Según lo que Beth me dijo, lo que está pasando….-_

\- _¿Llenaste a mi hija de preguntas, Quinn? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿quieres asustarla más?-_

\- _Quiero protegerlas, cosa que no va a suceder si no me escuchas-_

\- _Escuché la radio, solo serán unas horas de cuarentena y….-_

\- _Ninguna hora de ninguna cuarentena-_ la cortó la rubia con seriedad- _en cuarentena están los de afuera, pero de nosotros. Nosotros somos el peligro y ellos están refugiándose. Lo que tenía ese hombre en el supermercado es un virus, Rachel y los virus se expanden tan rápido como el aire, por eso había otro, según Beth en su mismo estado-_

\- _Sí, lo había. Más de ellos dos, en realidad-_

\- _Bien-_ suspiró la rubia- _Rachel ayer…Brittany cometió un error-_ le dijo con algo de culpabilidad. Ella rodeó a su hija y caminaron de regreso al living, ocupando un sillón-

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _Sabes que hemos estado trabajando en la vacuna para ciertas enfermedades terminales-_ le recordó Quinn. Ella y su compañera ,Brittany, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas dentro del laboratorio con fines médicos-

\- _Ajá-_

\- _Debíamos entregar una caja, con diez jeringas y la misma cantidad de muestras a la clínica. La enfermera inyectó un paciente en nuestra presencia, te juro que yo misma lo ví aliviarse, creímos que todo marchaba bien. Sin esperar, con Britt hicimos unas más y un total de treinta personas fueron suministradas con esa fórmula-_

\- _¿Entonces?-_ insistió con preocupación. Su hija estaba durmiéndose sobre sus muslos y no quería despertarla para continuar asustándola pero, conociendo a la compañera de Quinn, cualquier error podría haber sucedido-

\- _Brittany nombró mal las cajas y en las muestras iba el virus desconocido. El hombre que las atacó en el supermercado debe haber sido uno de esos pacientes. La combinación de su enfermedad más la potencia del virus termina como una fusión explosiva en la que solo ellos salen beneficiados. No sé como vamos a detenerlos-_ estaba hablando como ella en su adolescencia, acelerada y sin tomar aire. Se oía preocupada y estaba segura que la rubia sabía algo más, con detalle cada cosa pero no iba a decirle más por teléfono-

\- _En la tienda había como tres de ellos, Quinn-_

\- _Eso quiere decir que gendarmería debe encontrar unos veintisiete más-_

\- _¿Y cómo van a hacerlo? ¿Qué es ese virus? ¿Por qué intentó morderme entonces?-_

\- _No se cómo van a hacerlo pero mientras tanto cuida a Beth y no salgan de casa. El virus es desconocido o al menos no sabemos cómo llamarlo aún, pero es peligroso. Intentó morderte porque la enfermedad terminal ocupa su cerebro, es como si desapareciera de su cuerpo y el virus pasara a manejarlos. Muerden o golpean por instinto, no por necesidad, Rachel-_

\- _¿Y si me muerden qué? –_

\- _No lo sé, aún. Estamos esperando con Britt porque la policía nos deje tomar una muestra de los cuerpos pero mientras tanto no salgan de casa y aléjate de… ¿qué fue eso?-_ inquirió Quinn al oír un fuerte ruido. Ella dejó a su hija dormida, con cuidado sobre el sillón y se puso de pie- _Rachel ¿qué es eso?-_ insistió cuando el martilleo se hizo continuo y la morena no respondía-

Caminó hasta la puerta, de donde provenía y se asomó por la mirilla. Tragó saliva, aterrorizada y retrocedió unos pasos. Del otro lado, Brad, su vecino que solía cortar el césped en verano sin cobrarles, ahora golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra su puerta.

\- _Rachel-_

\- _La calle, Quinn-_ susurró al llegar en silencio a la ventana- _la calle está llenándose de ellos-_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-_

\- _La gente está corriendo y ellos los alcanzan y…-_ ella emitió un grito y el teléfono cayó cuando la ventana fue rota y dos brazos se colaron desde el exterior. Lo recogió y nuevamente habló- _están aquí, están caminando hacia casa-_

\- _Demonios. Carga a Beth y espérenme en la azotea-_

\- _¿Estás loca?-_ le preguntó al oírla moverse y su ruido de llaves- _quédate allí, nosotras iremos-_

\- _Rachel no….-_

\- _Que te quedes allí. Yo soy la policía y estoy dándote una orden-_ colgó sin más reproches y lanzó el aparato a un lado. Llegó a Beth, despertándola entre miradas hacia atrás y controlando que aún no atravesaran la ventana- _Beth, hija, vamos, tienes que ayudarme-_

Somnolienta y mientras refregaba sus ojos, ella le ordenó que fuese por una mochila y cargara dos prendas de ropa con rapidez. Mientras Beth se perdía en el segundo piso, ella abrió la puerta del cuarto bajo las escaleras y, pateando algunas bolsas, llegó a su objetivo.

Era un armario que no dudó en abrir con rapidez y suspirar aliviada al verlo como siempre. En un bolso que esperaba a un lado, cargó algunas armas y lo cerró, regresando al living y llamando a su hija.

\- _¿Vamos con mamá?-_ le preguntó al bajar y reunirse con ella. Rachel tomó su mano y, luego de arrastrarla hacia la ventana, contó con velocidad cuántos infectados aguardaban por ellas afuera. Apenas eran cinco y necesitaba pasar por ellos si quería llegar a su auto-

\- _Iremos con ella, sí-_ le aseguró colgándose el bolso cruzado tras su espalda. La morena tomó su acostumbrada arma y apuntó a los más cercanos. Derrumbando a cuatro, al otro le disparó al abrir la puerta y corriendo hacia el coche-

Mientras manejaba, bajó la cabeza de Beth y le pidió que continuara durmiendo. Afuera, a los costados de las calles, había algunos cuerpos sin vida de los cuales los infectados estaban alimentándose. Apretó más el acelerador y, mientras se preguntaba realmente qué continuaría pasando y si todo era un sueño, rogó porque la espera con Quinn no fuese eterna y volviera a verla.

Cuánto antes.

* * *

 **Sí, sé que tengo otra historia pero Bajo sus Encantos ya superó más de la mitad de capítulos y posiblemente solo le queden 10 (serán 35 ) Entonces como esta historia tiene algunos caps escritos y no creo que tenga más de 15, pues a las que les guste la temática zombie (como a mí) pueden ir leyéndola asique gracias y a las que no, es entendible pero estoy disfrutando mucho terminar de escribirla entonces quería publicarla.**

 **No se preocupen si no entienden la teoría realmente, la verdadera y completa explicación está en el cap siguiente. Por otro lado, sé que parece que empieza algo dramática la situación de las Faberry pero si han leído algo de lo que ya escribí antes, todo va a tener su solución.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	2. De batas blancas y traje azul

Cap II: "De batas blancas y traje azul"

Quizá esto era su culpa, los gritos de Rachel no estaban errados pero no pudo evitar sostener su muñeca y jalarla contra su cuerpo, luego de oír sus protestas y sostenerla con tranquilidad. Se habían tardado más de media hora en llegar, tras cortar la llamada telefónica y, tenerlas ahora en el mismo lugar que ella, le había devuelto la tranquilidad de la situación.

\- _¿Qué demonios hicieron?-_ las acusó la morena intercalando la mirada entre ella y su compañera cuando la soltó-

\- _Te lo dije por teléfono-_ le recordó y, sin importarle la edad de su hija, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó intentando calmarla- _fue un error médico-_

\- _¿Si quieras has visto lo que pasa afuera? Tu error está matando gente-_

\- _Lo sé, Rachel ¿no crees que ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable? No necesito de esto ahora. Si estás aquí, al menos, por favor, ayúdame-_ le pidió y el lugar se silenció. Desde afuera, las sirenas de policías, bomberos y el griterío de gente se colaba a interrumpirlo. Quinn la miró un momento, recordando que cada vez que pedía su apoyo siempre lo recibía, Rachel nunca la dejaba sola. Y en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca. La vió asentir y lanzó un suspiro, aliviada y continuó- _¿te han enviado algún reporte desde tu trabajo?-_

\- _Nada, solo Noah me llamó y me sugirió no salir de casa-_ ella se mordió el labio para no protestar. Noah Puckerman, el eterno enamorado de su esposa y que siempre pensaba más en ella que en él mismo. El único que liberaba sus celos seriamente y hasta había generado una discusión entre ellas. Nunca habían cruzado si quiera un saludo de cordialidad y nunca lo harían, las miradas lascivas que él le dirigía a la morena lo impidieron desde aquella vez cuando intentó ponerlo en su sitio y le reclamó en medio de una oficina. Desde entonces, cuando iba por Rachel a su trabajo, solo la esperaba afuera y evitaba encontrárselo o volvería a golpearlo - _¿tienes tu celular? Lo llamaré y averiguaré lo que necesitas-_

\- _Ajá, en el escritorio tras de ti-_ murmuró girando y dejando a su hija sobre una mesa- _¿cómo estás, cariño?-_

\- _¿Por qué estamos aquí? Quiero ir a casa-_

\- _Vamos a quedarnos aquí por unas horas ¿si?-_ le dijo acariciándole ambas mejillas con sus pulgares y Beth asintió- _en el cuarto de atrás hay una computadora con la que puedes divertirte o algunos libros, ya sabes dónde-_ agregó. Ella misma había construido una pequeña repisa con cientos de libros infantiles y para la edad de la niña, para que se entretuviera cuando Rachel no podía cuidarla en casa y pasaba las tardes con ella- _o puedes dormir-_

\- _Sí, tengo sueño ¿me cuidarás?-_

\- _Como siempre, hija-_ la cargó nuevamente y, dándole una mirada por sobre su hombro a la morena y su conversación telefónica con Puckerman, caminó con Beth hasta dejarla en uno de los sillones-

Mientras la veía conciliar el sueño, acarició sus mechones rubios con suavidad. Eran del mismo color que los suyos y sus ojos, cerrados ahora, marrones como los de Rachel. Su hija había pasado ocho meses y medio dentro de la morena, luego de su primera inseminación y la prueba no fue complicada. Nació sin problemas y creció sin ellos también. Beth era una mezcla pura de la personalidad dulce de su esposa pero la intensidad y el amor por la ciencia que ella tenía.

Cuando abría un libro en la oficina de casa y se colocaba sus guantes de látex para formar y experimentar algo nuevo, la pequeña se colaba y leía en voz alta casi como su asistente. Compartía esos momentos irremplazables con ella pero cuando llegaba Rachel, la acompañaba en la cocina mientras le preguntaba cuándo podría cargar un arma por primera vez.

Eso pasaba a diario y se preguntó si ese tipo de costumbres arruinó las ganas de ella y Rachel por continuar juntas. Apenas tres meses atrás se habían planteado la idea del divorcio, cuando la morena la sorprendió en una cena y Beth no estaba presente, por una acampada en el colegio y, a decir verdad, ella aún no terminaba de asimilar la situación.

Había dicho que si, acordado una disposición sin siquiera pensarla porque la manera en que Rachel se lo dijo no pareció afectarle, parecía como si realmente lo quería y no iba a negarse a su deseo. Nunca se negaba a ellos. Y si Rachel deseaba estar separadas porque quizá estaba mejor, entonces no iba a interferir en su estabilidad emocional.

Terminó de cubrir a Beth con una frazada y de pie a un lado la observó ¿cómo iban a decírselo y que pasaría cuándo realmente dejara la casa? ¿A partir de entonces solo la vería dos o tres veces a la semana? Quizá era hora de que asimilara que no volvería a ver a Rachel a diario, pero no podía imaginarlo con su hija.

Se pasó una mano por la mejilla, borrando una lágrima y volteó cuando oyó la voz de la morena.

\- _Noah dice que nadie está en el edificio. Todos están patrullando y hubo unos saqueos. La gente está volviéndose loca y robaron armas, incluso hubo un pequeño tiroteo entre él y dos hombres que intentaron ingresar a la fuerza. Creo que tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro-_

\- _¿De qué hablas? Aquí es seguro-_ le dijo caminando tras ella-

\- _¿Si? ¿En un primer piso y con ventanas sin rejas?-_ la enfrentó Rachel deteniéndose donde habían estado antes- _¿El único laboratorio científico de la zona es un lugar seguro? No voy a dejar a Beth aquí por más de una hora-_

\- _¿Y a dónde quieres llevarla? ¿a casa?-_

\- _Chicas-_ intentó intervenir Brittany con su mirada en la ventana, hacia afuera-

\- _Claramente ya no puedo llamarla casa-_ continuó la morena- _pero debemos buscar un edificio o lugar seguro, donde esas cosas no pasen así como si nada-_

\- _No son cosas, son personas enfermas, Rachel-_ refutó ella-

\- _Chicas-_ insistió Brittany retrocediendo unos pasos-

\- _Tú preocúpate por tu lado humano y cúralas. Del lado lógico y seguro me encargo yo-_

\- _¡Chicas!-_ gritó Brittany cuando la ventana se estrelló y alguien se coló de un salto. Ella lo vió y la piel de su rostro se tensó: era un hombre bañado en sangre y con su boca abierta, emitiendo un gruñido y mirándolas a todas antes de correr hacia Brittany, la más cercana-

Cuando el desconocido se arrojó sobre su compañera, oyó un disparo y solo los gritos de miedo continuaron. Brittany se levantó entre sollozos y con la ayuda de Rachel, mientras asentía a la pregunta de que si estaba bien.

\- _¿Quieres quedarte aquí entonces?-_ le reclamó su esposa frente a ella antes de pasar a su lado. Quinn tomó su brazo y la jaló, impidiéndole que fuera por Beth-

\- _Yo voy por ella-_

De regreso con su hija en brazos, descubrió a su amiga aún asustada, en un rincón y luego a Rachel, que se equipaba sin espera y quitando armas de un bolso. Cuando la morena soltó su cabello y la vió sacudirlo, rememoró la última vez que hicieron el amor. Meses atrás, en su cama y el hábito de Rachel era seducirla con su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello cayendo, donde ella enredaba sus manos y manejaba lo que pasara luego.

Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, llegando a la morena y notando como terminaba de abrocharse un cinturón. Llevaba armas colgando en el, una sujetada al agarre de su muslo y otra en su mano. Su traje ajustado y completamente azul se veía más valiente que su bata blanca, la causante y posible heroína también de lo que estaba pasando.

\- _¿Tenemos algo que cargar de aquí?-_ le preguntó Rachel tras subir el cierre de su chaqueta y llamando con una señal a Brittany-

\- _Si, hay una caja gris, en el refrigerador y contiene algunas sustancias necesarias-_

\- _Estamos listas entonces-_ aseguró Rachel cuando Brittany llegó con la caja- _abriré y…-_ no hubo tiempo de explicaciones porque dos mujeres más se colaron como aquel desconocido por la ventana.

La morena abrió y dejó que las demás salieran, mientras ella disparaba y sin problemas las siguió luego. Su cuerpo se deslizó por el capó del coche y sin tocar el suelo se coló por la ventanilla al asiento conductor. Apretó el acelerador y retrocedió sin espera tras encender el motor, notando cómo más de esas personas infectadas se acercaban.

Brittany viajaba a su lado y Quinn detrás, con medio cuerpo de su hija sobre sus muslos. Se miraron por el espejo retrovisor e intentó sonreírle. La rubia lo hizo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Beth y Rachel sintió su corazón volver a acelerarse ¿cuánto hacía que no se miraban de esa manera y con esos gestos delicados? Tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Cuando la morena volvió su mirada al frente, ella descansó contra la ventanilla, observándolo todo a su alrededor. Qué pasaría ahora, qué pasaba si siquiera intentaba salir de la zona infectada y en realidad no podrían salir realmente. Qué pasaría con su familia si esto continuaba y no se detenía en un tiempo más allá de unas horas, días y semanas.

Qué pasaría si lo que acababa de comenzar durara meses. Miró su bata, posiblemente ya debería quitársela y dejar que el uniforme de Rachel solo se implementara como el líder. Sin embargo decenas de vidas estaban cobrándose por su descuido y, en realidad, ahora más que nunca debía aferrarse a su trabajo.

\- _¿A dónde vamos?-_ preguntó Brittany de repente, cuando el viaje solo parecía avanzar pero sin destino-

\- _Tenemos que salir de Lima, de Ohio si es posible-_

\- _No, no podemos hacer eso-_ contradijo ella a Rachel- _tu gente está esperándonos a las afueras y nos dispararán sin importarle. Nosotros somos los infectados y ellos están cuidándose-_

\- _Nosotras no estamos infectadas-_ aseguró la morena-

\- _Para ellos sí ¿o crees que no pasaremos por un montón de pruebas físicas y científicas como si fuésemos animales para que ellos estén seguros? ¿quieres eso para nuestra hija?-_

Estaban a metros del cartel de bienvenida a la ciudad y, tras oír su reclamo, Rachel clavó el freno y giró el volante en su totalidad, regresando a Lima. Sin embargo volvió a detenerse y las tres miraron la imagen que se presentaba frente a ellas: desastre. Todo se resumía eso.

Las sirenas de emergencias no dejaban de sonar y los autos comenzaban a acercarse para seguir el camino que ellas desistieron. En contra de la corriente, la morena volvió a acelerar y mover la palanca de cambios, recibiendo los bocinazos ajenos por ir al lado opuesto que ellos.

\- _Si nos quedamos-_ oyó la rubia el susurro de su esposa- _arregla esto, Quinn-_

\- _Tenemos que ir al departamento de mamá, es un lugar seguro-_ propuso ella y Rachel volvió a mirarla por el espejo antes de asentir. La única que vivía en la ciudad junto a ellas era Judy que, tras el divorcio con Russel, se negó a dejar su casa y el hombre se mudó a Los Ángeles. Los padres de la morena, en cambio, solo viajaban de una ciudad a otra, disfrutando los paisajes nuevos y en ese momento se encontraban en Europa, seguramente ni informados de que les estaba pasando-

Llegaron diez minutos después y Quinn agradeció que la zona pareciese más tranquila. Atravesaron la puerta de seguridad y evitaron el ascensor por lo que casi corriendo llegaron al último piso, donde en la puerta al final del pasillo golpeó llamando a su madre.

\- _¡Mamá!-_ insistió tocando el timbre y bastaron segundos hasta que Judy apareció e ingresaron al instante- _Mamá ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Te estuve llamando pero no hay servicio-_ sollozó la mujer mientras abrazaba a su nieta e hija algo asustada- _¿qué está pasando? Roger se fue y me pidió irme con él y su familia-_ continuó limpiándose el rostro y haciendo referencia a uno de sus vecinos más antiguos- _¿a dónde están yéndose, Quinn? ¿qué pasa?-_

\- _Eso no importa ahora, mamá. Aquí estaremos seguras, hasta que todo pase ¿estás sola?-_ preguntó y notando de reojo a Rachel inspeccionar el lugar-

\- _No, Sara vino por ayuda, dice que Carl la mordió ¿cómo es posible? -_

\- _¿Dónde está?-_ inquirió Rachel intentando caminar a ella cuando alguien saltó a su espalda y atrapó su cuello con los brazos-

Cuando Quinn la vió caer y oyó gritar a las demás, su pecho se detuvo justo cuando subía y permaneció inmóvil. La morena batallaba con quien fuese la vecina de su madre durante años y alzó la vista, cruzándose con la de ella y, sin pensarlo, se impulsó en su ayuda e intentó sujetar a la mujer.

\- _¡Mamá!-_ gritó Beth al verlas en la misma situación. Rachel estiró su brazo pero no llegaba al arma por lo que retiró el cuchillo que colgaba en su cadera y, jalando los cabellos de la mujer, lo clavó a un costado de su cabeza-

\- _¡La mataste!-_ gritó Judy de manera escandalosa y ella se puso de pie a interceptarla ,impidiéndole llegar a su esposa-

\- _Lo hacíamos o ella nos mataba a nosotras, mamá. Necesito que te calmes-_

\- _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Quinn? ¡Necesito saber que está pasando!-_

\- _Hay un virus, Judy-_ comenzó la morena mientras sacudía su ropa al levantarse- _y como todo virus, se expande de alguna manera. Bueno, por ahora al parecer lo hace intermedio de la saliva. Por eso no debes dejar que te muerdan-_

\- _Tenemos que irnos de aquí también-_ pidió Brittany en un sillón y con Beth en su falda- _apoyo a Rachel, debemos dejar Lima-_

\- _No -_ se contradijo la morena- _debemos obedecer a Quinn y permanecer aquí. El edificio es alto y…-_

\- _¿Y qué?-_ la cortó Brittany- _notamos que pueden correr tras nosotros ¿por qué no correrían por una escalera?-_

\- _Solo corren tras los primeros minutos de infección-_ informó Quinn- _hasta que el virus se expanda a su cerebro y lo bloquee. Entonces comenzarán a andar sin sentido, no debería tardar más de cinco minutos-_

\- _¿Y por qué nos muerden?-_ preguntó Judy al borde del llanto-

\- _Por instinto, mamá-_ murmuró mientras Rachel cubría con un mantel el cuerpo del suelo-

\- _¡No pueden mordernos así como así, Quinn!-_ se quejó la mujer- _por qué por instinto, no sé… ¿no estrellan su cuerpo contra algo? ¿por qué mordernos?-_

Rachel volteó a verlas al instante y notó los gestos nerviosos de su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta, llegando a su suegra y rodeándole entre sus brazos.

\- _Judy, lo mejor es que descansemos un momento de todo esto ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras con Quinn aseguramos el departamento?-_ la mujer asintió, obedeciéndole y recibiendo a su nieta de inmediato en un abrazo. La morena llamó a la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza y se perdieron en las habitaciones del fondo- _¿tu madre tiene razón? ¿hay algo más que tengamos que saber?-_ le reclamó al ingresar a una habitación y cerrando la puerta enseguida-

Ella suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente y acomodando su cabello a un lado.

\- _Estábamos en medio de una experiencia y no solo éramos Britt y yo. La conferencia que hoy teníamos ¿la recuerdas?-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _En ella iba a presentarse Thomas Shulz, te hablé de él-_ Rachel entrecerró los ojos-

\- _El alemán loco-_

\- _El científico alemán más exitoso de los últimos tiempos, Rachel. Es una reminiscencia en mi área y todo un logro que haya dejado su país para llegar al nuestro solo para una conferencia de no más una hora-_

\- _Al punto, Quinn-_

\- _El punto es que…él nos había enviado muestras de un virus, a todas partes del mundo, en realidad y el país que más rápido consiguiera el antivirus sería premiado. Él creó el virus pero no su cura y ya está demasiado anciano como para continuarlo. Solo nos dió las sustancias qué usó para formarlo y podíamos utilizarlas, con otras, para combatirlo. Ese virus es lo que corre en las venas de los infectados-_

\- _¿Y cómo lo detenemos? ¿cómo los curamos?-_ Quinn se humedeció los labios y se acercó a la morena, invadiendo su espacio personal para continuar por lo bajo-

\- _El virus regenera las células muertas, por eso se contagia más fácil a los enfermos terminales y allí se produce una mutación que, por instinto, muerden para no morir, alimentándose de la sangre de los sanos-_

\- _Eso no importa ahora, Quinn… ¿cómo lo detenemos?-_ ella bajó la vista y suspiró, negando ligeramente antes de volver a verla-

\- _No podemos detenerlo, Rachel. Esto solo continuará aumentando y no podremos detenerlo. Posiblemente nunca podamos hacerlo-_

Pudo ver el rostro desconcertado y confundido de su esposa, como si no pudiese ni quisiese asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Y la entendió, comprendió que quizá ahora iba a querer con más rapidez el divorcio y alejarse de ella, la causante de todo lo que le estaba pasando a miles de persones.

Nerviosa, le dedicó miradas y la alejaba cuando Rachel la veía. No quería que notara su aceptación del grave error profesional que cometió ni mucho menos la impaciencia a que le dijera algo. Pero pasaron segundos, en los que la morena habló luego de cruzarse de brazos y con algo de suavidad:

\- _Creo…creo que entonces, lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí hasta mañana-_ ella la miró entusiasmada y sonriéndole. La dulzura acostumbrada de la morena era una de las cosas que la hacían sonreír en realidad- _no podemos andar de un lado a otro con Beth y ahora con tu madre aún menos. Ninguna lo merece-_

\- _Sí, lo sé…gracias, Rachel-_

\- _¿Por qué? No he hecho nada y soy consciente de que ellas aún menos-_

\- _Y tú tampoco. Tú no eres la culpable de este desastre-_

\- _Quizá-_ murmuró la morena sonriéndole de medio lado y dando un paso más, deteniéndose allí donde las puntas de sus zapatos se tocaban con claridad- _pero es mí deber mantener la tranquilidad y entregarle seguridad a la ciudad. Asique estoy dentro-_

\- _¿Dentro?-_

\- _A partir de ahora seremos como un equipo. Tú con tu parte y yo con la mía, pero en conjunto. Tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra hija, Quinn porque no pienso dejar que le pase algo-_

\- _Yo tampoco-_ aseguró al instante- _tú y ella son…son mi familia-_ agregó frente a la mirada ansiosa de la morena. La vió asentir y dejó una mano en su hombro, notando cómo ahora la mirada de la morena detallaba el contacto- _crearé el antivirus y saldremos de esta situación, Rachel, lo juro. Nos tomará tiempo, quizás pero ustedes estarán bien-_

\- _Y tú también. No me des de un lado para quitarme de otro, Quinn. Las tres estaremos bien-_ asintió y apretó ligeramente el agarre, antes de soltarse finalmente- _no recuerdo pero ¿cuántos cuartos tiene esta casa?-_

\- _Creo que tres. Sabes cuánto le gustaba a mamá dejar una habitación para Beth los fines de semana-_

\- _O cuando la reprendemos y la llama para venir a dormir con ella-_ recordó la morena entre risas- _es una mimada-_

\- _¿Mamá?-_ oyeron del otro lado y Quinn se movió enseguida de la puerta para cederle el paso. Beth se abrazó a su cintura y ella le acaricio el cabello, sintiendo la mirada de Rachel. Gustosa y brillante, sin ningún rastro de celos o reclamo maternal- _¿puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche? –_ agregó alzando la vista a verla y ella le sonrió con esfuerzo- _tengo miedo, la abuela lo tiene y la tía Britt. Ustedes no ¿cierto? Mamá dijo que iba cuidarme-_

\- _Y voy a cuidarte, hija-_ aseguró Rachel acercándose a compartir el abrazo- _no debes tener miedo, Beth. Nada malo va a pasarte-_

\- _¿Entonces si?-_ insistió observándolas a ambas- _este es el cuarto que la abuela dijo que es mío-_ Quinn le dió una mirada a su alrededor, notando como efectivamente todo estaba decorado de manera infantil- _mi cama es más pequeña que la de ustedes pero si dormimos abrazadas no nos caeremos-_ propuso con entusiasmo y soltándose de las dos.

Beth llegó a la cama y abrió las frazadas, señalando el tamaño y ella miró a Rachel.

\- _Pero cabemos-_ se silenciaron y la niña tuvo que sacudir el brazo para llamar su atención y que alguna respondiera-

\- _Sí, cariño-_ aseguró Rachel- _veremos cómo hacemos pero dormiremos aquí las tres-_ la pequeña realizó un gesto victorioso y luego pasó corriendo entre ambas, seguramente para informarle a Judy y Brittany la repartición de cuartos y el alejamiento momentáneo de sus miedos-

\- _Si quieres, puedo dejar otro colchón en el suelo y dormir allí-_ le propuso a Rachel para no incomodarla pero la morena negó con seguridad- _sé que hace tiempo que no compartimos….-_

\- _Por eso mismo-_ la cortó Rachel quitándose el armamento- _creo que no estamos en un momento como para pensar a futuro. El divorcio y esas cosas-_ aclaró despojándose de la chaqueta ahora-

Quinn asintió, perdida en su espalda cuando volteó y la figura que aquella camiseta sin mangas dejaba ver. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo como un fuego interno se pasó de sus pies a la cabeza en tan solo un segundo.

Llevaban tres meses con la idea de separarse pero dos sin compartir habitación y aún menos una cama. Recordando cómo fue la última vez que lo hicieron, que sus piernas se enredaron bajo la sábana y la morena durmió con medio cuerpo sobre su espalda, se deshizo de la bata y la dejó a un lado.

\- _¿Es nueva?-_ le preguntó su esposa cuando giró y señalándola sobre la silla-

\- _No, es la que me regalaste tras recibirme. Me la obsequiaste en un momento especial y debía ser…no especial pero importante al menos cuando la usara. Y creo que ahora lo es. Y podría jurar que ese es el uniforme que te compré -_ Rachel lanzó un resoplido, divertida y asintió, mientras ocupaba la cama para quitarse sus botas-

\- _Tu bata y mi uniforme…sí, sin dudas sabemos cuándo usarlos-_

\- _Lo haremos bien, Rachel-_ le dijo y la morena la observó de reojo- _tú y yo juntas, cuidando de nuestra hija y regresando todo a cómo estaba-_

\- _Como un equipo-_

\- _Como un equipo, si_ \- repitió comenzando a desvestirse- _un equipo-_

* * *

 **Después de lo que lloré con el último cap de TWD mas los nervios y las ganas de que llegue febrero, para ir achicando les dejo otro cap. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me pone contenta saber que a muchas les gustó la idea..**

 **Preguntaron cada cuanto las actualizaciones, dos o tres veces a la semana, seguro..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	3. Supervivencia

Cap III: "Supervivencia"

Con las palabras de Quinn aún en su mente, Rachel corría porque aquello que no podrían detener, pisaba sus talones y no se redimía ante el agotamiento físico que a ella la travesaba.

Con el sudor en su frente, en su espalda y pegando su camiseta, con las piernas comenzando a flaquear y los ojos fijos en su hija, a unos metros más adelante y completamente segura, Rachel dió un salto a un contenedor de basura y se detuvo un momento a descansar.

\- _Vamos, Santana, dame la mano-_ ordenó con la respiración agitada a su mejor amiga, que aún la miraba desde el suelo-

\- _¿Si quiera puedes darme un poco de agua antes? O vodka, juro que eso me hidratará mejor ¿no tienes un poco en tu bolso? Allí hay espacio…-_

\- _¡Ahora, Santana!-_ la apuró tomando su antebrazo y jalándola con ambos suyo. La arrojó sin cuidado a un lado, boca abajo y la latina permaneció de esa manera hasta recobrar el aliento- _¡no puedo creer el tiempo que nos hiciste desperdiciar!-_

\- _Cállate, soy tu abogada y puedo enviarte a prisión-_

\- _¿A cuál?-_ se burló ella y su amiga se puso de pie, deteniéndose a su lado- _ya no hay nada. No hay casas, no hay hospitales, no hay animales corriendo y no hay prisiones. Ya no hay hogares para nadie-_ ambas miraron el camino por dónde habían llegado y notaron lo acertado de esas palabras.

Era el segundo día luego de que gendarmería estableciera cuarentena para todo Ohio y la noche anterior increíblemente había podido llamar a su mejor amiga, cerciorándose de que el servicio fue viable tan solo por unas horas más. Antes de ser suspendido finalmente.

La había ido a buscar en su automóvil y, hasta ingresar al edificio de Justicia, todo había marchado sin problemas y regresar al coche se había dado igual. Fue cuando atravesó un semáforo emitiendo siempre la señal amarilla que aceleró y se impactó contra otro. A pesar del dolor que apenas rozaba su cadera, habían corrido por más de quinientos metros hasta llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Y desde otros metros más atrás, en el departamento de Judy, podía asegurar que la mirada de su hija en ellas aún no se despegaba de la ventana. Rachel volteó y abandonó el contenedor, observando de reojo a su amiga hacer lo mismo.

\- _Oye…lamento lo de tu auto-_ murmuró Santana caminando a su lado-

\- _No te preocupes. Podré conseguir otro ahora y sin pagar fortunas-_ bromeó y ambas rieron hasta llegar a un alto alambrado. Lo miraron un momento, detallando por dónde podrían cruzarlo y, cuando la puerta de un edificio rodeándolas se abrió, fue que de un salto lo treparon y cayeron del otro lado en segundos-

\- _Ese no corre-_ dijo Santana reposando en sus codos y observando al infectado caminar de una punta a otra-

\- _Quinn dijo que solo los primeros minutos lo hacen. Luego caminan, cuando su cerebro se apaga o algo así-_

\- _Asique Quinn también está aquí eh-_ jugó su amiga pinchándole las costillas y ella frunció el ceño-

\- _Es mi esposa aún y la madre de mi hija, por supuesto que quiero que esté aquí-_ dijo al levantarse y retomar la caminata- _Y en lo posible que no se vaya-_

\- _Sí pero continúan con la idea de divorciarse, eso casi ya ni la hace tu esposa-_ se detuvo con brusquedad y giró a verla. Conocía a Santana, la conocía desde la Universidad cuando, cada año, los departamentos de Seguridad y Justicia agrupan a dos jóvenes de sus áreas y se les asigna un trabajo en conjunto. Desde entonces, la locura y poca seriedad de la latina se contraponían a su carácter e inexplicablemente a ella le agradaba- _¿qué?-_

\- _Es mi esposa. En totalidad, sin nadas de casi y responderé por lo que necesite incluso cuando deje de serlo. Y está aquí porque además es la que acabará con esto, asique te pido que cuides lo que hables delante de Beth ¿crees poder hacerme ese favor?-_

\- _Sí, oye tranquila, enana, no quería molestarte. Sabes cuánto me agradan que estén juntas y bien, por eso solo…me cuesta un poco imaginarme la situación de ambas en un futuro-_

\- _Eres mi abogada, posiblemente la siguiente persona después de nosotras que conoce la situación-_

\- _Sí, y también sabes cuánto quería que buscaras otro abogado. No me habría puesto celosa, los celos laborales no van en mí pero tú y Quinn divorciada no entra entre mis juicios, Rachel. Porque tú ya te has imaginado lo que pasará a partir de entonces ¿cierto? Ya no la verás, no vivirán juntas y ella posiblemente reconstruya su vida…sentimental. Quizá tenga otra pareja y… -_

\- _Si quisiera una psicóloga, pagaría por ella, Santana-_ la cortó seriamente-

\- _¿A quién? Yo podría hacerte descuentos-_

\- _Tú no eres psicóloga, no te quedarás con mi dinero-_ terminó con diversión y deteniéndose un momento sobre la vereda del edificio. Alzó la vista y luego el brazo, sacudiendo su mano mientras recibía el mismo gesto desde la ventana del piso más alto. A un lado de Beth, Quinn también la miraba y se sonrieron antes de abrir y prepararse con su arma- _intenta no hacer ruido-_ le dijo por lo bajo a su amiga justo antes de que se cerrara con un portazo-

\- _Lo siento… ¿aquí hay de esas cosas?-_

\- _Llegamos anoche y hasta el momento no. El barrio aún está algo tranquilo y deberíamos tratar de mantenerlo así-_

\- _¿Qué hay con el resto del edificio?-_ inquirió mientras subían las escaleras con lentitud. Rachel iluminaba el camino con una linterna y guiaba adelante, apenas unos centímetros separadas-

\- _No lo sabemos. Solo salí por ti y prefiero que mi familia no lo haga por nada ni nadie más. Pero durante la madrugada se escucharon algunos gritos, proveniente de este piso y estoy segura que emitido por la misma persona-_ Santana tragó saliva fuertemente-

\- _¿Este piso? ¿por el que estamos pasando justo ahora?-_ Rachel sonrió-

\- _¿El demonio tiene miedo de sus súbditos?-_

\- _Cállate, ya nadie me llama así-_ ella apretó los labios para no reír y bajó el arma junto a la linterna tras subir el último escalón. Solo debían atravesar el pasillo y llegaría nuevamente al lugar que llamaba casa ahora- _¿quién más está aquí?-_

\- _Solo nosotras y la compañera de trabajo de Quinn-_ respondió golpeando dos veces la puerta y, pasado apenas unos segundos, descubrir el rostro de su esposa al otro lado, esperándola impaciente-

\- _Te tardaste-_ dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio y ella pasó a su lado. Santana la siguió y juntas volvieron a cerrar con seguridad-

\- _Debemos conseguir otro coche-_ aseguró y los ojos de Quinn se movieron de un lado a otro, intentando asimilar cómo lo harían ahora-

\- _¡Tía San!-_ Beth apareció corriendo desde el pasillo y se colgó sin espera a la espalda de Santana-

\- _Ey pequeño demonio, mi espalda ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? –_

\- _¿60?-_ se burló la niña luego de dejarle un fuerte beso en la mejilla-

\- _En los huesos quizá y….ey, hola-_ saludó con seducción Santana a la rubia que descubrió al voltear y soltó a su sobrina. Beth tambaleó al bajar pero un brazo de Rachel le impidió la caída- _definitivamente ya me mordieron y ahora estoy en el cielo ¿cómo es tu nombre? ¿eres mi ángel de la guarda?...no es cierto, no tengo 60 en los huesos, ni siquiera la mitad-_ la morena rodó los ojos y se acercó a presentarlas-

\- _Santana, Brittany, la compañera de Quinn en el laboratorio. Brittany, mi mejor amiga y abogada, Santana López-_

\- _Ya conoces mi apellido, tu futuro apellido de casada ¿y el tuyo es?-_ insistió la latina al tomar la mano de la rubia y dejarle un beso-

\- _Si se trata de conectar dos cables y encender un motor, yo me encargo-_ fue lo único que dijo Brittany, regresando a la conversación de la falta de un medio de transporte- _pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Cuando los infectados aumenten en cantidad y nos rodeen, no habrá manera de que podamos escapar-_

\- _¿Y quién quiere escapar ahora?-_ preguntó Santana rodeándole el hombro y acercándola a ella- _nuestros hijos podrían nacer y crecer aquí sin problemas-_

\- _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan lanzada?-_ le reclamó Quinn. A pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Rachel, entre ellas había una buena amistad también y no se reprimían en decirse las cosas realmente- _estás incomodando a Brittany-_

\- _Pero hacen una linda pareja-_ agregó Judy apareciendo con una bandeja y dejándola sobre la mesa. Sirvió algunas tazas de té ante la mirada confusa de Quinn y Rachel y el autoestima de la latina- _vengan, vamos a desayunar algo-_

Al ver que solo había cuatro sillas, Judy extendió las tazas alrededor de la mesa redonda y dijo que Rachel y su hija compartieran asiento. Desde la primera cena en la que conoció a la morena, su aprobación de que fuese la novia de su hija no tardó. Mucho menos la emoción cuando le dijeron que iban a casarse y lloró de conmoción al enterarse del embarazo.

No había para ella nadie más completa para pasar el resto de su vida con Quinn y acompañarla en todo lo que necesitara, amarla cada día y respetara por sobre los demás, como lo habían prometido cuando contrajeron nupcias que Rachel.

\- _Yo puedo hacerlo con Britt-_ aseguró Santana pero la rubia ocupó una silla al lado de Beth. Del otro lado, Judy se apresuró a ocupar la suya por lo que la latina utilizó la del lado de su sobrina-

Quinn y ella miraron el lugar y la rubia corrió la silla, cediéndole el asiento y asegurando que podía desayunar en el living, sobre el sillón.

\- _¡Ay, Quinn! ¿pero cuál es el problema?-_ reclamó la mujer- _Solían sentarse siempre así cuando eran novias y venían a casa ¿o acaso discutieron anoche?-_ la morena observó de inmediato a su hija, que dejó el tenedor con su wuaffle a medio camino y con un gesto preocupado -

\- _No, Judy. No hemos discutido-_ con una última mirada a su esposa, Rachel movió la cabeza y Quinn ocupó la silla. Ella se sentó con lentitud sobre su falda y apretó los dientes al sentir la mano de la rubia sujetando su cadera. Había sido un momento raro, algo incómodo ante las miradas de las demás pero que le hizo recordar decenas de cosas por las que pasaron juntas. Como las visitas de las que Judy alardeaba y en la adolescencia siempre utilizaba a su esposa como asiento. Pero cuando nadie las veía se robaban besos, miradas cargada de deseo y se acercaban al oído de la otra a susurrarse cuánto se amaban. Y no había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, quizá, solo el necesario para no olvidarlo aún-

\- _¿Tienen idea de qué hay que hacer ahora?-_ preguntó Santana luego de unos minutos y con preocupación-

\- _Esperar-_ dijo ella- _Mientras estemos a salvo aquí, evitemos el ruido y llamar su atención, estaremos seguras-_

\- _¿Esperar qué?-_ insistió la latina- _¿el gobierno vendrá a buscarnos? ¿Los militares evacuarán a los sanos y nos iremos a otro lado? ¿Esperaremos a qué, Rachel?-_

\- _Sé que es difícil la situación e irreal pero estamos capacitados para esto. Gendarmería debe estar haciendo su trabajo, confío en ello-_

\- _Somos Lima, Rachel-_ murmuró Santana con fastidio- _nadie se acordará ni se arriesgará por nosotros-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ preguntó Beth asustada- _¿vamos a morir?-_

\- _No-_ le aseguró al instante junto a Quinn- _tu tía San solo ha visto demasiadas películas y no sabe diferenciarlas de la realidad-_

\- _Al menos en las películas siempre sobrevive alguien-_

\- _Cierra la boca-_ la señaló Quinn con amenaza- _en casa tenemos una computadora que funciona con señales de satélite, la luz se irá en unos días o quizá en unas hora y tenemos que tener provisiones. Debemos ir a buscarla e informarnos de qué está pasando en otros lados y comenzar a trabajar en las soluciones-_

\- _¿Debemos?-_ preguntó Judy temerosa-

\- _En realidad-_ murmuró la rubia- _pensaba en ir con Rachel. Ustedes deben quedarse aquí, seguras… ¿qué dices?-_ le preguntó con la voz temblorosa y volteando a verla. Ella la miró y luego a sus labios, titubeantes a su respuesta y asintió-

\- _Por supuesto-_

\- _Pero no tenemos auto-_ les recordó su hija-

\- _Caminaremos un poco hasta conseguir otro. Nos cuidaremos-_ aseguró ella- _propongo hacerlo tras terminar el desayuno, no debemos arriesgarnos en la noche-_

\- _Estoy de acuerdo-_ se coló Judy- _pero ninguna ha tocado su desayuno ¿tan feo sabe mi café?-_ rieron, ante la seriedad fingida de la mujer y comenzaron a beber.

A Judy se le daba bien la cocina, por eso les gustaba a las tres pasar los domingos con ella. Las pastas eran su especialidad y los desayunos, las diferentes recetas dulces que utilizaba siempre dejaban satisfechas a su nieta, a su hija y a la causante de la felicidad de ambas.

Dejando la taza vacía ya, Rachel se removió y miró a su esposa, que terminaba de masticar su porción de pastel y luego a Beth, que llamó a la rubia con el brazo estirado.

\- _Prueba mamá, no puedes ser alérgica a los wuaffles siempre-_ en realidad Quinn no lo era pero no le gustaban y, para no decepcionar a su hija en otros intentos como en ese momento, solía decirle que le dañaban el estómago-

\- _Beth, cariño ya sabes que me hacen daño-_

\- _Pero tienen chocolate, tu favorito-_ murmuró la niña sacudiendo su tenedor y un leve puchero- _mamá, ayúdame-_

Rachel tragó saliva y gesticuló confundida. Nunca lo había intentando porque si a Quinn no le gusta algo, simplemente no la obligaba a cambiar de opinión. Su matrimonio se había basado en aceptar las ideas y pensamiento de la otra, sin excepciones ni gustos por más raros o infantiles fueran.

Pero tampoco solía negarse a su hija por lo que, batallándose mentalmente, prefirió quedarse en silencio.

\- _Vamos, mamá. A ti no te dirá que no-_ ella miró a Quinn, que humedecía sus labios nerviosa y luego asintió, antes de tomar el tenedor y sujetarlo con temblor. Evitando continuar cuestionándose, rodeó los hombros de la rubia y le acercó el cubierto con una punta cuadrada del wuaffle y algo de chocolate derretido.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, al oler tan de cerca nuevamente el perfume de su esposa y observar sus ojos verdes brillando, mientras le sonreía y esperaba a que terminara de aproximarse.

Finalmente Quinn entreabrió la boca y ella coló el tenedor. En un movimiento lento, como si hubiese olvidado la situación que las rodeaba y lo que las esperaba afuera. La rubia apretó su cadera y ella se arrastró un poco más sobre sus muslos. La vió asentir, satisfecha y dándole una mirada antes de observar a Beth.

\- _Sabe delicioso, hija. Creo que te subestimé todo este tiempo-_ la niña alzó los hombros victoriosa-

\- _¿Lo ves? Debería haberte apostado algo. Tienes chocolate aún, mamá-_ rió la pequeña rubia señalando su labio. Sabiéndola ocupada con una mano en su cadera y la otra en la taza de té, Rachel se apresuró a ayudarla y tomó una servilleta-

Cuando su esposa volvió a verla, ignoró aquel papel blanco y acercó el pulgar a su boca. Lo pasó unas veces, antes de borrar hasta la última mancha y alzó la vista. Quinn la observaba con admiración, como la había mirado siempre y más recuerdos invadieron su mente. Como cuando la presentó en su trabajo, orgullosa de llamarla su esposa en una cena de navidad y todos sus compañeros se acercaban a conversar, interesados en los halagos que había recibido por parte de la rubia.

Era para Quinn lo que Quinn era para ella y no había manera de que eso pudiese cambiar. Incluso si Santana tenía razón y, luego del divorcio, su entonces ex esposa decidía rehacer su vida sentimental.

Con su dedo repasándole el labio, se mordió el de ella al acordarse lo bien que sabían los besos de Quinn con aliento a chocolate. Era como la combinación más letal que cuando comenzaban no podían cortar. Notó en ese momento que, sin duda, estaba casada con una mujer hermosa y cualquier envidiaría su lugar.

\- _¿Nos están escuchando?-_ chasqueó los dedos Judy entre ambas, cuando vió que los rostros del matrimonio se acercaban. Ella pestañeó, dejando la falda de Quinn finalmente y deteniéndose a un lado-

\- _Sí, Judy ¿qué decías?-_

\- _Digo que si ya terminaron el desayuno y piensan salir, háganlo ahora. No quiero pasarme el resto de la tarde preocupada-_

Asintió sin espera y caminó rumbo al cuarto que había utilizado la noche anterior. Se colocó la chaqueta y el armamento nuevamente colgado en su cintura. Mientras oía a la rubia llegar tras ella, buscó en su bolso su par de mitones, aquellos guantes de cuero que dejaban libre sus dedos para un mejor uso en sus armas. Se los colocó con rapidez y le dijo a Quinn que la esperaba en la puerta.

Pasó a su lado y le ordenó que se apresurara. Al igual que Judy, ella tampoco quería exponerlas. Y mucho menos a la rubia.

* * *

\- _Juro que la dejé aquí-_ susurró Quinn mientras arrojaba papeles y buscaba en el fondo de un cajón. Habían llegado apenas minutos atrás y, luego de que Rachel se encargara de algunos infectados en la cocina, ella buscaba en su oficina la computadora portátil-

\- _¿La encontraste?-_ se coló la morena al cuarto y cerrando en silencio las puertas corredizas. Ella negó y caminó hasta el estante de los libros más grandes, quizá se había traspasado allí pero estaba segura que no. La había utilizado tan solo una semana atrás, cuando el reporte de la conferencia que iba a dar le confirmó su presencia- _quizá esté en nuestra habitación-_

\- _¿Y qué iba a hacer allí? Hace semanas que no la ocupo-_ murmuró entre dientes. Se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro a Rachel y notando su gesto de sorpresa- _¿Beth no la habrá tomado? –_

\- _Lo hubiese dicho si así fuese, pero termina de buscar aquí. Iré a su cuarto-_ la oyó alejarse y ella le obedeció, continuando su búsqueda y sin resultado-

No podría haberla dejado en otro lado, solo usaba la oficina cuando estaba en casa y el living, desde unas semanas cuando lo utilizaba como cuarto. Ella había leído el mail de los corresponsales exteriores para confirmar su asistencia el día de la conferencia y luego ingresó su hija, pidiendo por ella y un poco de atención. Quinn entrecerró los ojos, rememorando el momento y regresando sobre sus pasos.

Beth le mostró algunas jugadas nuevas de su entrenamiento en Hockey y ella ocupó el sillón de la esquina, mientras la observaba y le indicaba lo bien que lo hacía. Allí, alzando el cojín del asiento ahora, sonrió y se estiró a tomar el aparato.

\- _Sabía que no podía estar muy lejos-_ susurró con entusiasmo mientras la observaba y la sostenía a la altura de sus ojos-

\- _Sabía que aquí había algo-_ el rostro de Quinn se desfiguró, al oír una voz gruesa tras ella y los pasos acercándose. Una respiración más pesada que la suya golpeó en su cuello y algo frío tocó su cabeza. Era un arma, Rachel siempre le había asegurado que el frío de un arma superaba hasta el grado más bajo del invierno y así lo sintió en ese momento- _y vaya suerte la mía. Voy a poder llevarme dos cosas-_

No reconocía la voz, no le resultaba familiar pero se trataba de un hombre, quizá alguno de los saqueadores de los que tanto había hablado su esposa la noche anterior.

Unos dedos caminando en su hombro paralizaron sus latidos y el acercamiento de aquel desconocido el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando él se pegó a su espalda y bajó a acariciar su cadera, mordió sus labios evitando llorar.

\- _Dame la computadora, preciosa y si quieres volteas, porque te pediré algo más-_

\- _Si fuese tú, alejaría las manos de mi mujer y cuidaría el tono en que le hablo-_ de repente Rachel entró en la situación y sus latidos reiniciaron, lentos pero seguros esperando por ella- _asique tú voltea y mírame. A menos que quieras morir ahora mismo-_

Quinn sintió la presión de la pistola alejarse y giró, descubriendo a la morena con el cañón en la frente de aquel hombre. Con una señal de cabeza, llegó a ella luego de que se lo ordenara y se paró detrás, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y sollozar de alegría en su cuello.

\- _Me llevaré tu arma-_ aseguró Rachel arrebatándosela y ladeándose luego a observar la ventana tras él- _y tu motocicleta. Dame las llaves-_ cuando él se la entregó, la morena le señaló que volteara y lo arrinconó sin perder tiempo.

Con destreza vió como ataba sus manos con el cable del teléfono y luego volvía a ella. La morena tomó su mano y la jaló con suavidad, alejándola de la oficina y atravesando el living ahora.

\- _Espera-_ se soltó ella y deteniéndose frente a un mueble- _quiero llevar esto-_ dijo para más para sí misma y tomó un portarretratos. En una fotografía, ella, Rachel y su hija reían a la cámara sentadas sobre un verde césped y con el sol del ocaso a sus espaldas. Podía recordar con detalles esa tarde. Ese día en realidad porque, aprovechando un feriado y fin de semana largo, hicieron madrugar a Beth y salieron de Lima a pasar el día.

Quinn lo dejó contra su pecho y sonrió: extrañaba eso. No sabía si era por la situación que estaban viviendo ahora, una especie de fin del mundo o porque realmente compartir tiempo que antes no con Rachel le afloraba los sentimientos. Pero lo cierto es que no creía poder amar a otra persona como lo hacía con ella y, sabiendo que si encontraba solución al virus, la idea del divorcio regresaría. Entonces su vida entera cambiaría.

Le gustaba todo de su esposa. Sus gestos, su personalidad, su cuerpo, sus labios cuando cada noche antes de dormir solían decirle que la amaba ¿cómo superaría aquello de un día a otro? Posiblemente con algunos tragos de más y evitando el contacto con ella.

Pero Rachel acababa de salvarla de un desconocido, llamado su mujer aún y continuaba salvándola desde que todo aquello comenzó ¿es que acaso la morena no se replanteaba las cosas como ella? ¿Quería simplemente seguir hasta firmar la separación? Tragó saliva, girando a verla otra vez y descubriéndola con los ojos vidriosos.

\- _Esa es mi fotografía favorita-_ le susurró con la voz quebrada- _tú y Beth están tan hermosas que no puedo elegir otra por sobre esa. Comimos muchas hamburguesas ese mediodía, helados y nuestra hija se había enamorado del hijo del cuidador del parque ¿lo recuerdas?-_ rió, asintiendo y dejando salir un sollozo sin vergüenza- _fue el año pasado y lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…debemos irnos, Quinn-_

Cuando la morena volvió a tomarle la mano, ella entrelazó los dedos y la sonrisa de Rachel se apagó, antes de dibujar una aún más grande. Se dejó guiar por ella a la vereda, donde el disparo que ejecutó a un infectado pareció no oírlo y la presencia de otros acercándose tampoco.

Se acomodó en la motocicleta, tras su esposa y dejando la computadora y el portarretratos entre ambas. La abrazó, hundiendo la nariz en su espalda y aguardando andar. Cuando lo hicieron, se alejó apenas y llegó hasta su hombro. Necesitaba algunas respuestas antes de comenzar con la supervivencia y solo Rachel las tendría por lo que, sin pensarlo pero haciéndolo desde días atrás, se aferró a su abdomen y comenzó:

\- _¿Por qué quieres divorciarte de mí, Rachel?-_

* * *

 **Estoy con respirador artificial despues de las fotos de Lea tan Luciano y esas zapatillitas tan gay, asique disculpen los errores ortográficos pero ese tipo de cosas no dejan concentrar como se deberia..**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor, me encanta ver que a muchas les gusta la temática..nos leemos pronto**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario ya estaría casada con Lea o al menos la tendría encerrada para mí) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	4. Mi lugar

Cap IV: "Mi lugar"

Si había algo en lo que no se complementaba con Quinn era en hablar. Ella no se medía ni limitaba a la hora de largar sus largos y objetivos discursos y, por el contrario, la rubia solía escucharla solo para asentir y darle la razón. Por eso, cuando oyó la pregunta que le hizo, aceleró en busca de un lugar seguro donde detenerse y responderle.

Debían hacerlo allí, a solas porque en presencia de Beth no entraba en sus planes y que supusiera cosas peores aún menos. Divisó a lo lejos un callejón, si doblaba a su derecha y así lo haría. Aceleró aún más y, cuando disponía a seguir el camino, alguien se atravesó con sus brazos en movimientos y pidiéndole que se detenga.

\- _¿Noah?-_ murmuró al frenar y sentir los brazos de Quinn alejarse de su cintura- _¿Noah?-_

\- _¿Qué se supone que hacen fuera de casa?-_ les reclamó él en medio de la calle- _la orden era estricta Rachel, permanecer en un lugar seguro hasta que terminemos con nuestro trabajo-_

\- _Mi casa ya no es un lugar seguro-_ dijo ella abandonando la motocicleta y caminando con la rubia a él- _¿qué haces tú afuera?-_

\- _Mi trabajo. No tengo una esposa y una hija que cuidar-_ Rachel miró a Quinn, que lo estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera tensión en su mandíbula. Se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, antes de volver a hablarle-

\- _¿Quiénes están trabajando? ¿Qué están haciendo?...Noah-_ insistió cuando su compañero suspiró con preocupación y acarició su mohicano. Él solía actuar así cuando manejaba información confidencial o sabía que algo casi inmanejable podía ocurrir. Puckerman se estiró hasta ella y murmuró algo por lo bajo, cual secreto solo para los dos- _puedes decirlo con tranquilidad-_ lo cortó ella- _Quinn conoce del tema-_

Ellos volvieron a mirarse y el chico observó de arriba abajo a la rubia, antes de suspirar y asentir.

\- _Esto se está convirtiendo en una guerra-_ afirmó él y Rachel frunció el ceño-

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?-_

\- _Militares contra civiles, contra nosotros. Gendarmería no va a arriesgarse por el resto de Lima y han enviado transportes-_

\- _¿Para evacuarnos?-_ preguntó la morena y él negó con seguridad-

\- _No van a arriesgarse. Asique ante el posible peligro, lo eliminan-_ Rachel dió un paso atrás, golpeando contra el pecho de su esposa y sintiendo el agarre en su cintura, sosteniéndola, como solían hacerlo cuando algo en el trabajo de la otra no marchaba bien. Eliminar en el lenguaje militar era claro y conciso: preparar armas y lanzar fuego a quién se interpusiera. Pero ella jamás lo había experimentado, solo a los ladrones durante los patrulleros que se le indicaban y tampoco había asesinado a alguno. Pero ahora, al parecer los lugares acababan de invertirse-

\- _No pueden hacer eso. Apenas…apenas ayer nos dieron cuarentena, Noah ¿de qué estás hablando?-_

Cuando él volvió a acercarse para responderle, el sonido ensordecedor de una sirena comenzó a oírse. Taparon sus oídos, con ambas manos y corrieron unos metros mas atrás, donde una pared luego de caer los ocultaba un momento. Se arrodillaron y observaron metros más adelante como un violento viento sacudía los papeles arrojados cerca y demás materiales livianos.

Era un helicóptero y los tres se escondieron más, dejando solo sus ojos descubiertos para observarlo todo. Un escuadrón de militares descendió, armado y listo para recibir órdenes. Noah la miró y ella tragó saliva, bajando su mano y sosteniendo la de Quinn y notando su mirada ahora.

Pasaron minutos, en que acordaron no asomarse pero otros vecinos sí y todo sucedió rápido. La gente pidió ayuda, desesperada pero recibieron un arma en su cabeza y la orden de voltear, dejando sus manos contra una pared y fueron inspeccionados.

\- _¡No nos ha pasado nada! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!-_ gritó una de las mujeres al borde del llanto pero, luego de otros segundos, ella y sus acompañantes se impactaron en el piso tras unos disparos-

Rachel giró y echó su espalda contra la pared, tironeando a su esposa y abrazándola sin espera. Con los brazos de la rubia en su cuello y sus manos en la cadera de Quinn, aguardaron minutos que pareció una hora, o más hasta que volvieran a verse solos, sin el peligro de lo que debería representar su seguridad.

\- _Parece que ellos manejan más información que nosotros o saben algo que no podemos saber-_ les dijo Puckerman al ponerse de pie y ver que nadie más estaba cerca _\- ¿lo ven? Deben quedarse en un lugar seguro_ -

\- _¿Tú dónde estás?-_ le preguntó ella-

\- _Armando un pequeño grupo, de sobrevivientes. Collins y Smith están ayudándome-_ le dijo haciendo referencia a dos de sus compañeros de Departamento- _la gente que no está infectada la llevamos al hotel, el del centro del pueblo-_

\- _¿No es un lugar muy próspero a la búsqueda?-_ inquirió Quinn recostándose contra ella. Rachel sonrió, arrastrándola más sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor de la rubia fundirse con el de ella-

\- _Ellos no van a nosotros. Esperan que nosotros vayamos a ellos. Como sea ¿tienes un radio?-_ le preguntó a la morena y ella asintió- _bien, estaremos en comunicación, no te alejes del radar. Si necesitan un lugar, ya saben donde. Les aconsejo que busquen provisiones, de todo tipo y aguarden. Y cuida a Beth, por favor-_ fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle una mirada a ambos lados y comenzar a correr-

\- _Tenemos que regresar, Quinn-_ susurró la morena segundos después, apretándola ligeramente contra ella; hasta oler su cabello, siempre fresco y con aroma a vainilla. Era el mismo perfume que solía dejar en la almohada, cada mañana al despertar y el que desprendía segundos después, mientras entre caricias y besos pasaban los minutos restantes antes de ducharse y separarse para sus trabajos-

Sus trabajos, pensó y abrió los ojos. Recordó que entonces le debía una respuesta a Quinn y de una pregunta importante, que marcaba el rumbo de su relación desde tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no podía apartar sus manos del abdomen de su esposa ni su mentón de la espalda. Aferrada como una adolescente recién enamorada, imposible de alejarse o pedir que se alejaran. Y que Quinn tuviese sus manos sobre las de ella, no ayudaba en nada a no querer mantenerse así.

Aspiró una vez más entre sus cabellos, antes de volver a insistirle pero la rubia se le adelantó.

\- _¿Por qué te dijo eso de Beth?_ -

\- _Lo dice siempre-_

\- _Por eso mismo ¿por qué insiste en querer recordarnos nuestro deber? Cuidaría a Beth incluso si él no lo dijera-_

\- _Quinn, por favor, no vas a molestarte por eso ¿o si? –_

\- _Él no es su padre-_ aseguró la rubia separándose bruscamente y poniéndose de pie- _y a Beth ni siquiera le agrada-_

\- _Él le tiene cariño porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-_

\- _Él le tiene cariño porque sueña con ocupar mi lugar_ \- la cortó la rubia- _En todos sus sentidos-_ agregó y ella la miró. Un destello de molestia y tristeza atravesaban sus ojos verdes por lo que se puso de pie, restándole importancia al lugar qué estaban y de qué escapaban-

\- _Eso no es cierto-_

\- _Él está enamorado de ti-_ musitó Quinn con el peso audible en su garganta- _siempre lo estuvo y al parecer se va a pasar los últimos días de su vida así-_ la vió tragar saliva con esfuerzo, con la furia que hablar de Noah le generaba y luego intentar irse. Rachel tomó su muñeca y volvió a jalarla contra ella, obligándola a permanecer mirándola a pesar de persistir en marcharse-

\- _Tú sabes que nunca te fui infiel con él ni con nadie -_ la rubia gesticuló apenas, inmune visiblemente a esas palabras. A decir verdad, no lo sabía con certeza pero oírlo en ese instante suavizó su enojo, al punto de querer dejar de hablar de él- _ni él ni nadie me ha generado nunca ni la mitad de lo que tú hacías en mí-_

\- _¿Hacía?-_ Rachel asintió, bajando las manos hasta entrelazar sus dedos y volver a la carretera-

\- _Hacía o haces, hablar de ti no es hablar de pasado, Quinn-_ le aseguró acomodándose en la motocicleta. Volteó, esperando porque la siguiera y la descubrió mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa en una pequeña discusión interna- _¿qué sucede?-_

\- _¿Por qué quieres divorciarte de mí, Rachel?-_ volvió a preguntarle y ella desvió la vista. Metros más atrás, una corta fila de tres infectados arrastraban apenas sus pies y comenzaba a acercarse-

\- _¿No lo has notado? Ya no compartíamos tiempo ni actividades juntas. Tú estabas trabajando en ese…proyecto, el de la conferencia y cuando estabas en casa solo mirabas a Beth. Cuando nos besábamos años atrás, Quinn era…mágico, te juro que cuando nos besábamos para mí todo lo demás desaparecía pero…desde hace un tiempo no nos besamos. Tocar nuestras bocas por obligación no es besarnos-_

\- _Nunca me lo habías dicho, jamás me lo planteaste-_

\- _No pensé que debía hacerlo. Caminábamos por casa como dos desconocidas-_

\- _Dos desconocidas no se aman-_ le dijo Quinn con contundencia. Ella la vió acercarse, segura y sintió sus manos rodeándole el rostro ¿Iba a besarla? ¿o por qué observaba tanto su boca y la hacía morder sus labios? Deseosa de que los juntara y comprobar que efectivamente no eran dos desconocidas. La rubia asomó la lengua y ella dejó las manos en su cadera, acercándola ligeramente aún más- _tú sabes que tampoco te he sido infiel, nunca necesité a nadie teniéndote a ti, Rachel-_

Sonrió, alzando la mirada hasta cruzarla con la suya y descubrirla aún perdida en su boca. Quinn se estiró y ella se inclinó, cerrando los ojos a sentir el leve empuje en busca de sellar sus labios. Los rozaron con calidez, suspirando a la vez y sintiendo la misma punzada bajo su estómago, exigiéndole más.

Rachel tironeó su camiseta y coló sus manos bajo ella, acariciándola y sintiendo el frío pasar ahora de un lado a otro. La apretó contra ella y movió su cabeza, ansiosa porque la besara pero se separaron a la vez, notando la cercanía de aquellos infectados a tan solo unos centímetros.

Hizo a un lado con cuidado a Quinn y sacó su arma. Disparó sin miedo y tres sonidos en seco se oyeron en respuesta. Desde metros más atrás, otros aparecieron, posiblemente alertados por el ruido de las balas por lo que, intentando calmarse, le pidió a su esposa que se acomodara tras ella nuevamente.

\- _Sujétate-_ le dijo de manera innecesaria: Quinn ya se había abrazado a su espalda y con fuerzas, esperando volver a andar para regresar con su hija.

* * *

\- _¿Está dormida?-_ preguntó Quinn observando cómo su madre llegaba desde el pasillo a la cocina, donde el resto estaba sentada esperándola. Judy asintió, luego de dejar a Beth en su cama en una improvisada y temprana siesta para que ellas pudiesen hacer mejor su trabajo, sin que la niña oyera o viera algo que lograse asustarla-

\- _¿Qué tienes ahí?-_ preguntó Santana mientras abría su computadora y con destreza comenzaba a buscar la información que creía necesaria-

\- _La utilizamos en el trabajo, se supone que esta es la que debo usar en mi trabajo pero contiene información que nadie debería saber. Entonces es la que tengo en casa, resguardada y la que uso en el laboratorio solo es algo así como adorno-_

\- _Que interesante-_ ironizó la latina- _¿qué tienes allí?-_ insistió y ella la miró por sobre la pantalla. A su lado, Rachel palmeó su brazo en señal de que la ignorara y continuara-

\- _Tengo los datos y sustancias químicas que hemos usado en pruebas para crear el antivirus. Pruebas fallidas pero que ahora necesitamos saber cuáles para no repetirlas y derrochar en cantidades o elementos-_

\- _Con respecto a eso-_ intervino Brittany- _¿dónde vamos a trabajar?-_ ella dejó de teclear al instante y miró a su amiga. La pregunta la descolocó y, a decir verdad, no tenía idea cuál era la respuesta. Claramente no podían hacerlo en el departamento de su madre, carecía de la seguridad indicada o de cualquier elemento que necesitarían a último momento. Y tampoco podían regresar al laboratorio, sería un suicido y en vano porque ya no era lo de antes. Observó a Rachel, que la miraba expectante y lanzó un suspiro-

\- _No lo sé-_ murmuró-

\- _Buscaremos un lugar, Quinn-_ aseguró su esposa- _quizá si el Instituto tuviese un laboratorio o…¿qué es eso?-_ le preguntó cuando un corto pitido se oyó desde su máquina-

\- _Es la actualización de mis mails-_ respondió por lo bajo y buscando entre la decena que estaban comenzando a recibir. Quinn agudizó la vista y descansó su codo sobre la mesa, concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo- _oh Dios-_

\- _¿Qué sucede?-_ le preguntaron todas-

\- _Del dirigente de la conferencia-_ murmuró mirando velozmente a Brittany- _Thomas…estaba llegando a Lima cuando todo esto se desató-_

\- _¿Quién es Thomas?-_ se interesó Santana-

\- _Un alemán loco-_ aseguró Rachel-

\- _No-_ la contradijo ella- _es el creador del virus y llegaba a Ohio para dar una conferencia. Brittany y yo nos graduamos con sus métodos de estudios, es un ejemplo para los que amamos la ciencia como nosotras-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó Santana con un gesto de confusión- _al punto, Quinn. Todo esto me está mareando ¿Judy podrías cocinarme un pastel o algo dulce? Es mi presión_ \- Quinn rodó los ojos, negándole a su madre y regresando el tema a la conversación-

\- _El punto es que su coche se perdió entre los miles luego de que el virus fuese conocido y se expandiera. Él traía consigo más fórmulas, más sustancias y más ayuda para nosotras-_

\- _Por lo que debemos buscarlo y terminar el trabajo con él-_ aseguró Brittany y de repente todo se silenció. Apenas unos segundos, hasta que la carcajada de Santana lo rompiera y el nerviosismo en el rostro de su madre la acompañara-

\- _Que graciosa es mi novia-_

\- _No soy tu novia-_ negó la chica pero la latina continuo riendo- _¿qué te parece gracioso?-_

\- _Estás hablando de…de-_ las demás rodaron los ojos, esperando porque acabara su momento de diversión y su risa cesara- _¿de salir por las calles, como unas idiotas a buscar un tipo que nos envió a la muerte?-_ la abogada volvió a reír pero se calló al instante, cuando Brittany golpeó la mesa en un fuerte golpe-

\- _Sí, eso dije. Tenemos que salir, buscar todo lo que necesitemos y encontrarlo también a él, es el único que puede ayudarnos. Si te parece graciosos o te da miedo, te quedas y cuidas a Beth. Yo iré por el profesor-_

\- _¿Quinn?-_ la llamó Rachel con una mano sobre la de ella- _¿estás de acuerdo?-_

\- _Brittany tiene razón pero…quizá también estemos adelantándonos-_ respondió ella- _podemos tomar una muestra del cuerpo de Sara-_ propuso, recordando a la antigua vecina de su madre que Rachel clavó un cuchillo en su cabeza el día anterior- _estudiar su sangre y sus componentes hasta dar con su solución-_

\- _¿Y si no la encontramos?-_ preguntó su compañera- _esta está pasando por mi culpa, Quinn y yo iré por Thomas-_

\- _Pero Britt no sabemos dónde está-_ intentó detenerla ella. A pesar de ser una solución más que viable, era por más peligrosa y hasta sonaba desquiciada- _¡Ohio es un estado con más de diez millones de habitantes! –_ la otra rubia alzó los hombros-

\- _No quiero que más gente siga muriendo por mi culpa. Quizá…quizá en el mail te digan dónde perdió contacto con los demás, por ahí podríamos comenzar su búsqueda-_ Quinn la miró unos segundos, antes de volver a la computadora y continuar leyendo-

\- _Estando a casi una hora de Lima, el último mensaje enviado por su chofer fue a las afueras de la ciudad ¡esto no dice nada!-_ exclamó frustrada y cerrando el aparato con violencia- _sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar-_

\- _Pero debemos intentarlo-_ continuó Brittany y ella negó con la cabeza-

\- _Sí, debemos intentarlo-_ oyó a su esposa las palabas de apoyo a su amiga y volteó a verla- _si nos quedamos aquí y ustedes trabajan, aquí o en otro lugar, y nunca damos con la solución ¿cómo recuperamos ese tiempo perdido?-_

\- _¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes como científica?-_

\- _No se trata de eso, Quinn. Te he oído hablar millones de veces de este hombre, cada cosa que ha hecho en la ciencia ha sido un acierto y una razón más para tu admiración hacia él. Bueno, creo que su ingenio y tu capacidad serían un mejor equipo que nosotras dos-_ ella se mordió la mejilla interna e imaginó las posibles situaciones ¿de qué se trataba esta idea? ¿de recorrer ciudad por ciudad hasta hallar a Thomas? Era una locura y no iba abalarla, no teniendo a Beth en medio- _aquí no tenemos lugar para que ustedes trabajen. Piénsalo, pero no tenemos otra opción-_

\- _¿Mamá?-_ apareció Beth refregándose los ojos y con su cabello revuelto. Rachel abandonó la silla al instante y llegó a ella- _no puedo volver a dormir-_

Quinn las vió y mordió su labio inferior. La morena rodeó los pequeños hombros de su hija y la regresó a la habitación, mientras le hablaba de algo que la hacía reír. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, observó a su madre. Ella, al igual que su familia, no tenía por qué estar padeciendo esa situación. Judy no tenía aún la completa idea de qué pasaba y, arriesgarla, sería hundirla más en su propia culpa.

Mientras Santana miraba a Brittany, la rubia la miraba a ella, esperando por su decisión y, tras unos segundos, asintió finalmente.

Quinn se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de su esposa e hija tras aquel pasillo. Empujó la puerta del cuarto y descubrió a la morena abrazando a Beth, en un intento porque conciliara el sueño. Sin pensarlo, se arrastró hasta la cama y se acostó tras ella.

La abrazó, sujetándola por la cintura y descansó el mentón en su hombro, regresando la calma a su respiración y a la de Rachel.

\- _Podríamos unirnos al grupo de Puckerman-_ propuso con la voz ronca. Tan solo imaginarse al chico cerca de su esposa enervaba su molestia pero debía admitir que la seguridad de Rachel no se equilibraba a la cantidad que eran ellas. Necesitaban más- _y formar un grupo más grande, más seguro y así comenzar la búsqueda de Thomas-_ la morena giró, enfrentándola con un gesto de confusión y ella miró su boca ¿cuándo iba a dejar de hacerlo? Cuando finalmente volviera a tocarla de verdad-

\- _¿Estás hablando en serio?-_ asintió, atrayéndola más contra ella e inclinando su rostro-

\- _Solo quiero que todo el tiempo estés pendiente de Beth. Quiero que la cuides a ella-_

\- _Y a ti-_

\- _A ella. Yo puedo cuidarme sola-_

\- _O quizá pueda enseñarte a usar un arma-_ sonrió, gustándole la idea y asintió sin vergüenza- _entonces…buscaremos un auto, una camioneta, quizá y comenzaremos esto cuánto antes-_

\- _Ajá…. ¿Rachel? Si incluso diéramos con él, creamos el antivirus y regresamos las cosas a como estaban antes…incluso salvando a una parte de la humanidad, él y yo no haríamos mejor equipo que nosotras-_ aseguró antes de estrellar sus labios y besarla, sintiendo como, efectivamente, lo que su esposa generaba en ella no lo encontraría en otro lugar.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, que amor que son dejando rws y leyendo, muchas gracias por eso y los fav y followers..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario tambien hubiese metido un apocalipsis zombie si total la pelona metió cada estupidez) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	5. Familia

Cap V: "Familia"

\- _Estando a unos kilómetros de casa, aquí se termina mi camino. Hemos vagado por más de dos horas y sinceramente en vano. Este es mi fin, el fin de la humanidad, tu propio fin si estás viendo esto. O bueno, no tu fin aún si estás viéndolo pero lo será pronto porque….-_

\- _¿Santana? ¿qué haces?-_ le preguntó Rachel y la latina rodó los ojos-

\- _Felicidades, Berry, acabas de desperdiciar una filmación –_ se quejó la abogada apagando la cámara y la morena frunció el ceño-

\- _¿Una filmación?-_

\- _Ajá, una filmación. Es cuando alguien sostiene una cámara de video y graba lo que sea. Bueno, yo estaba grabando mis últimos minutos de vida-_

\- _Por supuesto que serán tus últimos minutos de vida si no te levantas y ayudas a los demás-_ replicó ella entre dientes. Santana lanzó un suspiro y, con pocas ganas, se puso de pie y pasó a su lado. Rachel giró, observando los movimientos frente a ella, a unos metros y se replanteó si la orden que había dado era la correcta-

Tenía un grupo de 11 personas en total a su cuidado mientras Noah y Smith, el cabo recién graduado semanas atrás, buscaban en las calles de Lima un transporte apto para todos.

Se habían reunido a temprana hora de la mañana, ellas habían llegado al hotel sin problema y ahora estaban en el estacionamiento del lugar, realizando lo que ella creía era mejor para continuar: buscar los elementos necesarios para reforzar los coches y cualquier otro tipo de cosa que sirviera como arma o defensa, como el martillo que Alan, un hombre que estaba con su esposa e hija, halló y aseguró que él usaría.

Había un grupo de tres amigos que eran quienes ocupaban su mayor atención. Eran adolescentes y a simple vista se les notaba su rebeldía. Por cada palabra que soltaban, una risa burlona los acompañaba y al parecer aún no comprendían la situación que atravesaban. Chris, Adam y el líder que aún no le respondía cuando ella preguntaba su nombre ni soltaba palabra con nadie más.

Rachel los observó una vez más, en un rincón mientras hablaban entre ellos y luego miró a Daniel, el niño de 8 años que, según lo que Noah le había dicho, esperaba el autobús de regreso a casa cuando él vió como un infectado corría en su búsqueda. Su amigo lo rescató y ahora esperaban por encontrar a sus padres o dejarlo finalmente en casa.

Tenía a siete desconocidos cerca y a su grupo que con ella conformaban cinco más. Collins, otro de sus compañeros de Departamento se sumaba y que, a un lado, era el que más trabajaba y dos más que estaban afuera. Noah y Smith llevaban una hora y Rachel solo esperaba tenerlos de regreso cuánto antes. La experiencia en armas y seguridad de ellos cuatro era necesaria para el resto del grupo que ahora eran uno solo. Un total de quince personas que se desplazarían de una ciudad a otra.

\- _¿Esto puede ser útil?-_ le preguntó Brittany deteniéndose frente a ella y sosteniendo un extintor de fuego-

\- _Por supuesto, Britt. Cárgalo con las demás cosas-_ le dijo señalando donde Collins dejaba algunas materiales-

Mientras la mayoría ocupaba su tiempo en cumplir su orden, Rachel desvió la vista a su esposa y a su hija. Beth parecía estar disfrutando lo que hacía y Quinn la seguía de cerca, cuidándola y asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien.

Caminó hacia ellas, recordando el beso del día anterior que se asimilaban a los que siempre solían darse con la rubia y sonrió, deteniéndose tras la pequeña y señalándole a Quinn que hiciera silencio. Mientras la niña hablaba, Rachel acercó sus brazos bajo los de ella y en una broma la asustó, separándola del piso y oyendo su grito de auxilio.

La sacudió en el aire y la regresó cuando Beth se lo exigió, luego de reír unos segundos.

\- _¡Mamá! ¡Casi me da un ataque!-_ le reclamó la pequeña con sus manos en la cintura, en jarra y enojada como solía hacerlo Quinn en su adolescencia-

\- _¿De verdad? No parecía mientras reías-_ replicó ella sacudiéndole el suelto cabello y Beth le gesticuló en protesta, antes de sonreírle y abrazarse a su pierna- _¿por qué no vas a hablar un poco con Daniel? –_

\- _¿Con el otro niño?-_ inquirió Beth separándose y mirándolo- _no parece que le guste hablar-_

\- _Porque quizá no le guste hablar con adultos. Anda, ve y habla con él o pídele que te ayude en algo-_ la niña asintió y corrió hacia el pequeño moreno, que solo sobre un escalón miraba al frente, a nadie y su incomodidad por la timidez era visible. Rachel lo vió sonreír cuando Beth se acomodó a su lado y fue suficiente para voltear a ver a Quinn- _Apenas tengamos los transportes, nos iremos y comenzaremos la cuenta regresiva para acabar con esto-_

\- _No sé si será tan fácil-_ murmuró su esposa- _de hecho, no creo que será tan fácil-_

\- _Debemos tener un poco de confianza ¿no crees? Tú y Brittany están entusiasmadas en lograrlo y yo en acompañarlas para cuidarlas-_

\- _Quiero que cuides a Beth-_ repitió Quinn como la noche anterior. Ella lanzó un suspiro, sin molestia ni negando porque estaba de acuerdo, protegería a su hija como si nadie más estuviese bajo su mando. Pero sus ojos y seguridad también estarían en ella, en Quinn que, después de los besos que compartieron el día anterior, antes de que Judy llamara a la puerta del cuarto, agregaron una gota de alcohol a la llama que aún no se había apagado en ellas-

\- _Hablando de eso, ven-_ le pidió mirando por sobre su hombro otra vez a Beth y luego a Santana, con una señal de que la cuidara en su ausencia. Guió a su esposa al primer piso, donde un pasillo cual centro comercial las llevaba al ascensor. Se subieron y apretó el botón al último, en silencio y sintiendo la mirada cuestionándola pero desistió de hablar.

Tras llegar al piso 10, salió y de allí a una puerta amarilla, donde el otro lado todo era exterior y posiblemente la terraza más grande que había pisado. Solo una escalera y tres tanques la ocupaban y ahora ellas.

\- _¿Qué hacemos aquí? Beth está abajo-_

\- _Tranquila-_ le dijo mientras desenfundaba su arma y le quitaba el cartucho lleno- _ven-_ repitió y la rubia llegó a ella- _colócate delante de mí y dándome la espalda-_ Quinn lo hizo. Allí, donde Rachel podía sostener su cadera, se detuvo y miró al frente- _sostenla-_ le dijo entregándole el arma y ,sin duda, la rubia lo hizo- _quita el seguro…está allí, ese botón del costado-_

\- _¿Éste?-_

\- _Sí, muy bien. Ahora apunta…apunta la lata que está sobre la escalera ¿la ves?-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _Bien, trata de apuntarle justo en ella y…espera, cierra un ojo, eso te ayudará-_ le indicó pero, notando la dificultad que a Quinn se le presentaba, dejó una mano en su cintura y con la otra tapó el costado izquierdo de su rostro. La rubia movió su dedo pero ella la detuvo, emitiendo un sonido de silencio para que no se apresurara- _Shhh, tranquila._ _No toques el gatillo hasta que estés segura de donde quieres disparar-_

\- _Pero quiero dispararle a la lata-_

\- _Pero no estás apuntándole, por lo tanto no estás segura-_ con su mano deslizándose hacia arriba, Rachel manejó el brazo derecho de Quinn, estirado y ansioso por disparar. Cuando la rubia la miró de reojo, ella sonrió y la acarició con su pulgar, asintiendo y oyendo el gatillo ejecutarse-

\- _¿Qué? ¿No está cargada?-_ reclamó su esposa y ella rió, alejándose y retrocediendo unos pasos-

\- _Por supuesto que no, esto solo era un ensayo-_

\- _¿Y cómo sé si le dí o no?-_

\- _Por ahora no me interesa eso, me gusta saber que no te llevas tan mal con las armas-_ le dijo regresando a la puerta-

\- _No es muy difícil. Te he visto muchas veces hacerlo-_ murmuró y Rachel se detuvo- _en el jardín de casa, cuando Beth insistía en que le enseñes. En el auto…en nuestro cuarto. Una vez, cuando salí de la ducha tú…estabas frente al espejo y te observaba, tú podrías haberme visto pero estabas tan concentrada en tus movimientos que no lo notaste-_ confesó la rubia acercándose a ella- _asique lo de hoy no fue un ensayo para mí-_

\- _Vaya…por eso en mi imaginación le diste a la lata-_ murmuró y Quinn echó un resoplido. Ella estiró su mano y con un dedo rozó su frente, antes de hacerle a un lado un mechón. Sin embargo, el viento volvió a soltarlo y todo el cabello de la rubia volaba a su alrededor. Rachel acarició su mentón, descendiendo su mano y dejándola en su cuello, para empujar levemente hasta acercarla a su rostro- _eres tan linda, Quinn-_

Se alzó apenas sobre sus talones, con el anhelo y el objetivo de besarla pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y alguien apareció llamándolas:

\- _Oigan-_ las llamó Noah con la respiración agitada- _conseguí un mapa y los transportes. Vengan, tenemos que idear un plan -_

Rachel miró a Quinn, que mordía su mejilla interna y luego tomó su mano, tironeándola y guiándola hacia el estacionamiento nuevamente.

* * *

\- _Como lo dijeron el primer día, solo la zona centro, norte y oeste está en cuarentena, la otra parte de Ohio sigue inmune y con una línea militar cuidando el ingreso a ellas. Nadie puede salir y nadie puede entrar-_ informó Puckerman y señalando en un mapa, sobre la barra de la recepción del hotel-

\- _Ayer dijeron lo contrario-_ aseguró Alan, aferrado a un martillo y con el otro brazo rodeando a su esposa- _todo el Estado está en peligro-_ el chico del mohicano sacudió su cabeza en negación-

\- _Quieren desviarnos de la información real. En parte para que le temamos y en parte para que no, para hacernos creer que podemos salir sin miedo y allí nos estarán esperando-_

\- _¿Quiénes?-_ preguntó Brittany-

\- _Los militares-_ respondió Rachel- _bien, a ver, Quinn dijo que el científico perdió contacto a una hora de Lima, no tenemos las coordenadas y la antena de señal para rastrearlo ya ha sido cortada. Creo que debemos empezar por Columbus, allí deberíamos iniciar la búsqueda. Coincide con el tiempo de las distancias y las zonas infectadas-_

\- _¿Por qué Columbus?-_ le preguntó Adam, uno de los jóvenes que no se había acercado y los escuchaban desde unos sillones, a los costados- _es una ciudad enorme y puede haber ciento de esas cosas. No voy a ir y exponerme a que me muerdan-_

\- _A ver niño-_ lo cortó Puck- _traje un ómnibus para que todos nos traslademos. Nadie va a quedarse-_

\- _No pueden obligarnos-_ insistió el muchacho- _quedarnos aquí dentro será más seguro-_

\- _Luego vemos eso-_ intervino Quinn y palmeando el brazo de su esposa, para que dejara de mirar con molestia a aquel trío- _Columbus al norte y a más de una hora de nuestra ciudad. Tenemos el ingreso libre ¿cierto?-_

\- _Norte, centro y oeste libre-_ repitió Puck-

\- _El problema es si ellos tienen razón-_ murmuró Santana mientras se servía un vaso de whisky desde la mesa ratona, en medio de aquellos jóvenes rebeldes- _¿qué tal si la situación allí es peor que aquí? ¿Ustedes cuatro nos defenderán?-_

\- _Eso haremos-_ aseguró Rachel y miró un momento al final del pasillo, donde una máquina de juego era ocupada por su hija y Daniel- _¿no confías en tu mejor amiga?-_ Santana solo se echó sobre el sillón y bebió, ignorándola completamente- _Columbus y Cleveland sería luego si no conseguimos dar con Thomas ¿estamos de acuerdo?-_

\- _Toledo es más cercano-_ musitó la latina moviendo su vaso de un lado a otro- _estamos a una hora y es una de las zonas libres. Están complicándolo todo-_

\- _La situación, Santana, es que la ruta entre Toledo y Lima no es utilizada por turistas ni extranjeros. Dudo mucho que Thomas haya atravesado ese camino-_ dijo Brittany y la latina resopló con burla-

\- _Bueno ¿podemos saber qué pasa contigo?-_ le preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella- _Santana-_ la abogada se puso de pie, molesta y arrojó el vaso vacío sobre el sillón-

\- _¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieren saberlo?-_ alzó la voz hacia los demás- _son cientos de ciudades, maldita sea, Rachel. Gastaremos gasolina, municiones y posiblemente moriremos en el intento ¡es una locura lo que están planeando!-_

\- _Tengo una hija en la que pensar-_ susurró la morena- _y una familia que cuidar. La madre de mi esposa también está aquí y tengo que pensar en ellas ¿lo entiendes?-_

\- _Genial-_ ironizó Santana- _¿y mis padres? ¿Los padres de ellos?-_ agregó señalando a los jóvenes tras ella- _¿Los padres de Brittany? ¿El resto de nuestros familiares? ¿Solo te importa tu familia y la de los demás qué? ¿A quién esperamos para que los salven?-_

Nadie respondió y todo se silenció. Rachel observó el enojo y la angustia en los ojos de su mejor amiga, con la garganta latiéndole por soltar los reclamos sin previo aviso. Dió un paso atrás y volteó a ver a su esposa, que por primera vez parecía no tener idea de cómo apoyarla o lanzarle la respuesta.

Sin embargo ella se pasó una mano por la cara y lanzó un suspiro, culpándose internamente pero no podía decir otra cosa:

\- _Lo siento mucho, Santana….pero ésta es mi realidad ahora. Mi familia, estas personas que acabo de conocer, mis compañeros y tú. Si quieres continuar, te sumas y me encantaría que lo hicieras. De lo contrario te quedas y buscas por tus propios medios la gente que quieras. Pero mi familia es lo único por lo que voy a cometer esta locura y no voy a anteponer a nadie por sobre ellas. Lo siento mucho-_ repitió y acomodó una mano sobre su arma, regresando al lado de Quinn y esperando por más indicaciones de Noah.

* * *

Quinn resguardó contra su pecho una botella de vino y le dió una mirada a Noah Puckerman. Era casi medianoche y solo él estaba en la recepción del hotel, vigilando hasta que amaneciera, la hora indiada para partir a Columbus. Él sintió el peso de su observación y giró a verla, abandonando la ventana que mostraba la seguridad del otro lado.

Quiso decirle algunas cosas, plantearlas otras y reclamarle como años atrás, cuando su gusto por Rachel se hizo más público de lo que debería y su instancia por ella no se detuvo. Quinn alzó su mentón, con seriedad y finalmente dejó el salón, perdiéndose a lo largo de un pasillo hasta dar con la puerta número 12.

Tomó el picaporte y empujó, sonriendo al descubrir a Beth dormida sobre el sillón. Cerró y dejó la botella sobre un mueble y llegó a ella. La acomodó de mejor manera y cubrió con una frazada, antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Se puso de pie, al dejar de oír la ducha y volteó cuando unos pasos se acercaban. Rachel apareció secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla y otra enrollada en su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, al verla detenerse a unos centímetros y sonriendo por algo que al parecer le había sucedido a solas.

\- _No se ha cortado aún el agua-_ ella gesticuló apenas, sin siquiera saber qué decirle- _ni la luz pero acordamos que no la usaríamos. Puede llamar la atención. Puedes darte una ducha, si quieres-_

\- _Sí…sí, creo que…Beth no se duchó ¿verdad?-_

\- _No, ya sabes que le escapa al agua. Me preguntó yo ¿de quién lo habrá heredado?-_ bromeó la morena y rió. Ella en cambio permaneció inmóvil, recorriendo su cuerpo húmedo con determinación. El cabello de su esposa desprendía gotas aún y algunas caían en su pecho, en un acto tan lento que la obligaba a morderse los labios para no hacer andar su imaginación-

Todavía escuchaba su voz pero no sabía de qué estaba hablándole. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de cada parte de su moreno cuerpo y, en efecto, el suyo se desplazó sin permiso hasta ella. Rachel midió la distancia que ya no las alejaba y luego la miró, entre confusa y sonriente de tenerla tan cerca.

\- _El agua… ¿aún sale caliente?-_ la vió apretar sus dientes y separar sus labios, en un gesto sugestivo y luego asentir-

\- _De hecho…mi pierna quedó algo roja-_ le dijo sentándose en medio de la punta de la cama y alzando la toalla. Quinn se mordió la mejilla interna y clavó sus ojos en el muslo desnudo que le mostraba, efectivamente en un tono colorado por el agua- _apenas pude regularla con la fría-_

\- _¿Y no te duele?-_ le preguntó con la voz ronca. Carraspeó, por mucho que el tono la delatara, estaba realmente preocupada también- _¿quieres que consiga pomada?-_

\- _No, no te preocupes, estaré bien-_ Quinn asintió y empuñó sus manos, aguantándose las ganas de terminar por destaparla y acostarse sobre ella ¿cuánto hacía que no la veía en ese estado, que no la detallaba y no recordaba lo bien que sabía su piel y lo suave de sus brazos cuando la envolvía a ambas desnudas? No lo olvidaba pero tenía el dato abandonado y, desde entonces, era la primera vez que la deseaba tanto como siempre lo hacía- _hay otra cama frente a la puerta del baño. Más pequeña, para Beth-_

No lo dudó y, con cuidado a no despertarla, cargó a su hija y la dejó allí, dormida cómodamente y volvió a taparla.

\- _¿Por qué crees que nadie estaba en el hotel? Es un hotel, debería haber cientos de personas-_ le dijo de pie nuevamente frente a ella-

\- _Noah dijo que no había registros. Sabes que nadie en Lima paga por un hotel y no es época de vacaciones. Solo los Lincoln ocupaban una habitación-_ informó haciendo referencia a Alan, el hombre de más 40 años, su esposa e hija- _pero es seguro. Lo revisamos-_

\- _Sí, lo sé. Puedo sentirme segura cuando estás conmigo, incluso si no me lo dijeras-_ confesó. Rachel la miró, bajando hasta su boca y la vió morderse el labio. Sonrió, tomándolo como una invitación y se estiró hasta ella, dejando ambas manos empuñadas a los costados de su cadera- _no entiendo cómo le prestaba más atención a mi trabajo que a ti…. Eres tan hermosa, Rachel… que solo estoy pensando en hacerte el amor justo ahora-_

\- _Quinn…-_ la detuvo un momento con una mano en su pecho- _tú aún… ¿tú aún sientes algo por mí?-_ ella alzó las cejas asombrada ¿por qué se lo preguntaba y cuáles eran sus razones para creer lo contrario? Quizá por lo mismo que acababa de decirle, por haberle dado su atención más al laboratorio que a ella y tal vez para Rachel no había más que pensar.

Decidió que entonces lo mejor era hacérselo saber, recordarle que se había casado con ella porque no elegiría a alguien más si la amaba y continuaba con el mismo sentimiento a pesar de los años, a pesar de la distancia que se había generado y a pesar de la culpa que esa brecha se balanceaba hacia ella.

Quinn se inclinó con cuidado, hasta terminar de acostarla y sujetó el interior de su muslo, obligándola a que alzara su pierna y la rodeara. Con sus ojos sobre la otra y expectantes por continuar hablando, se humedeció los labios, dispuesta a responderle:

\- _Mamá-_ se echó derrotada, contra la frente de Rachel y fue la primera vez que deseó a su hija lejos de ambas. Se puso de pie y llegó hasta Beth, encorvándose a su altura para preguntarle qué necesitaba-

No podía dormir, le dijo y entonces la acompañó a la cama hasta que lo hiciera. Cuando volvió a abandonarla y regresar a la que ocuparía junto a Rachel, su esposa ya dormía boca abajo y con una especie de pijama puesto.

Rodó los ojos frustrada y volvió por sus pasos, encerrándose en el baño y abriendo la ducha.

Se lamentó que el vapor la invadiera al instante. Porque necesitaba, y aún más todavía, agua fría para calmarse.

* * *

Rachel terminó de acomodarse su uniforme, subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta y tomó su arma, antes de dejar la habitación que había usado por unas horas.

Se reunió con los demás, en el estacionamiento y se detuvo al lado de su hija. Todos estaban en una fila, esperando su turno para subir al ómnibus y partir. Ella le dió una seña a Noah y él abrió, colándose hasta el asiento conductor y llamando uno a uno para ocuparlo.

\- _Antes de dejar Lima nos detendremos en una tienda y buscaremos algo de comida ¿de acuerdo, Beth?-_ le dijo a su hija y la niña asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn – _la puerta de atrás tiene doble seguridad-_ agregó mirando a su esposa- _asique acomódense en los asientos del fondo-_

Cuando la rubia asintió y guió a su hija como se lo había indicado, ella volteó, esperando a los últimos terminar de subir. Al final, solo quedaban aquellos tres adolescentes, que pasaron a su lado con una mirada desafiante y ocuparon luego los asientos delanteros.

Esperó por Santana, que aún no daba ni un paso y le hizo una seña, exigiéndole que fuese la siguiente. Sin embargo su mejor amiga negó y dió un paso atrás, dejando avanzar los minutos solo entre miradas. Rachel tragó saliva nerviosa, asustada de que allí siguiera plantada y avanzó hasta ella.

\- _Santana, queremos salir ahora mismo. Sube-_

\- _Tengo dos padres, Rachel. Una hermana y un sobrino que buscar. Tú salvas a tu familia y yo a la mía-_ ella juntó las cejas, sintiendo el nudo subir por su garganta y aguarle los ojos. Quería e iba a proteger a Quinn y a Beth, pero Santana entraba en su lista de personas importantes y separarse no entraba en sus planes-

\- _Podemos buscarlos cuando regresemos-_

\- _¿Y cuándo será eso? No iré a Columbus ni los acompañaré-_

\- _Santana, no….-_

\- _Quizá me quede y muera, sí…pero lo haré por salvar a mi familia. Quizá tú te vayas y mueras también…pero ambas protegíamos a alguien más que a nosotras mismas y de eso se trata esto ahora ¿no?-_ Rachel sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una lágrima caer y oyendo el bocinazo de Noah unos metros más atrás ¿qué se supone qué debía responder a eso?-

\- _No voy a dejarte aquí-_

\- _No vas a dejarme-_ le sonrió su amiga- _estoy eligiendo quedarme-_ la latina giró sobre sus talones y apenas dió un paso cuando ella la detuvo. Iba a correr tras ella y obligarla si de no abandonarla allí se trataba-

\- _Santana, estoy dándote una orden y no como amiga. Estoy ordenante que subas como la oficial y tu superior de seguridad que soy. Sube al ómnibus-_

\- _No, Rachel. Ya no estamos en el mundo en que eres oficial y yo abogada. Ahora solo somos supervivientes-_ su tono de voz era seguro y sus pies clavados no parecían tener intenciones de seguirla. Rachel se mordió el labio, obligándose a que no la viera llorar y por su culpa. Sin embargo fue inútil, porque el sonido de su nariz cuando respiraba la delató- _todo va a estar bien, enana-_

\- _No es cierto-_ la contradijo con seriedad y limpiando su rostro con rapidez. Puckerman volvió a llamarlas y Brittany asomándose por una ventanilla también, por lo que ella tomó su radio, que colgaba de su cinturón y se lo entregó- _debes…apretar el botón del costado y te escucharé. Bueno, Noah en realidad pero significa que estaremos en contacto. Y…y sabes dispararla-_ le dijo quitándose por sobre su cabeza el arma que colgaba tras su espalda- _recuerdas como se hace ¿cierto?-_

\- _Recuerdo más de mil leyes al día. Esto es pan comido, Berry-_ bromeó recibiéndola y colgándosela al instante- _buena suerte-_

\- _Santana-_ sollozó, insistiéndole una vez más. Pero la latina finalmente comenzó a avanzar, hacia el lado contrario y más lágrimas se desprendieron de ella-

\- _Ojalá nos veamos a tu regreso, Rachel-_

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, follows y favs, son un amor!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente o sería la persona más feliz del mundo con Lea cerca) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	6. La puerta de Columbus

Cap VI: "La puerta de Columbus"

Dos horas les había tardado llegar hasta Columbus. Costeando automóviles mal estacionados, personas corriendo y algunos infectados entre la multitud, los últimos kilómetros hasta detenerse en una gasolinera habían sacudido el interior del ómnibus casi literalmente.

A excepción de Puckerman, que no dejaba de hablar y bromear sobre algunos temas diferentes a lo que les rodeaba, los demás pasaron el viaje pegados a su ventanilla, en asientos separados y marcando claramente la diferencia interna en el grupo.

Columbus es la ciudad más grande de Ohio y su capital, por lo que con notoriedad todo el caos estaba a niveles por sobre el que se desató en Lima. Para Rachel, superar el obstáculo de esta ciudad significaba infiltrarse con facilidad en los demás núcleos urbanos. Por eso, mientras el transporte descendía la velocidad, cargó su habitual arma y se puso de pie.

Sintió como tironearon su chaqueta desde atrás y volteó para recibir el abrazo de su hija, mientras Quinn las veía a su lado. Le rodeó sus pequeños hombros y acarició su cabello, antes de encorvarse a su altura y sacudirla con diversión por su cintura.

\- _Adentro de la tienda hay muchos chocolates-_ le dijo y Beth miró a su rubia madre, cuestionándola con una sonrisa. A Quinn no le gustaba que consumiera muchos dulces, conocía el efecto de ellos y la niña era aficionada a, tras abrir un paquete de alguna golosina, continuar con otra y más- _Mamá te dejará hoy-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ preguntó ilusionada y ella notó la mirada asesina de su esposa. Sin embargo terminó asintiendo y les sonrió, antes de que Beth corriera hacia la puerta de salida-

\- _¡Beth, no! ¡Ven aquí!-_ gritó Quinn corriendo tras ella pero Puckerman se interpuso y sujetó a la niña tras él, resguardándola en el primer escalón para descender-

\- _Tranquila-_ le dijo sonriéndole y luego a la pequeña- _cuando los ojos de Rachel no estén sobre ella, estarán los míos-_ agregó tomándole la mano y bajando finalmente. La rubia lanzó un suspiro y la morena llegó a ella, consciente de esa ida y vuelta casi insoportable que había entre su esposa y su compañero de trabajo-

\- _Él en verdad la cuidará-_ le dijo y Quinn resopló con ironía-

\- _Eso ya lo sé. Me molesta que lo haga como si estuviese pidiéndoselo, como si yo no pudiera hacerlo ¿cree que es mejor porque tiene un arma?-_ inquirió molesta y Rachel se detuvo frente a ella- _¿o porque soy mujer? Para él solo existen ustedes dos y no es justo-_

\- _Todas esas opciones son inválidas-_ le respondió con liviandad y Quinn entrecerró los ojos-

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo?-_

\- _Yo tengo un arma y soy mujer. Y creo recordar que días atrás te enseñé a usar una-_

\- _Algo así. Me enseñaste pero no…-_ la rubia se detuvo, cuando ella tomó su mano derecha y depositó su arma más factible y encerró sus dedos alrededor-

\- _Es una calibre de nueve milímetros, lo que significa que podrás cargarla sin miedo y disparar de la misma manera. Solo…apunta y jala el gatillo-_ Quinn balbuceó, nerviosa y Rachel dejó sus manos sobre las de ella, sacudiendo apenas el contacto para que le prestara atención- _debes llevar los cartuchos contigo pero ahora está cargada, le caben 18 balas asique intenta llevar el control. Cuando volvamos de la tienda te daré el resto del armamento así puedas colgarla y llevarla contigo-_

\- _Es… ¿es en serio? ¿puedo llevarla?-_ ella sonrió, ante el sonrojo de su esposa y se alzó sobre sus talones, besándola con una mano tras su cuello y sintiendo la boca de Quinn responderle enseguida. Con el ómnibus vacío y recordando por qué, la morena le dejó un último roce y se separó finalmente. Si profundizaba el contacto, así como los demás salieron, otros más podían entrar en su distracción-

\- _Por supuesto que puedes llevarla-_ le dijo caminando a la salida y con la rubia detrás- _para cuando mis ojos no estén en nuestra hija, los tuyos estén en ella-_

Abajo, Rachel portó su escopeta ahora e ingresó por una de las dos puertas de la tienda. Era el local más grande del área y de la primera gasolinera, casi como un destino turístico y adentro lo confirmó, cuando todo estaba deshabitado pero era un lugar lo suficientemente grande.

Caminaron en silencio, entre las góndolas ya saqueadas y se preguntó por qué no había ruido de los demás. Intercalando la mirada entre el piso, bajo la sombra del otro lado, y el frente, llegaron al pasillo y a lo lejos distinguieron a Judy con un carro y Beth dentro, mientras cargaban algunas cajas de chocolate.

\- _Tú cuidarás esta noche sus vómitos-_ le dijo Quinn contra su oído antes de pasar a su lado y caminar hacia ellas. Rachel sonrió, desviando la vista cuando la rubia volteó a verla y caminó hacia otro lado.

Necesitaba encontrar municiones y elementos de higiene mientras su familia se encargaba de los alimentos. Había un enorme cartel en medio del pasillo y dividendo las aéreas, por lo que llegó a la que quería sin problemas y miró hacia todos lados antes de de tomar una canasta de mano y comenzar a llenarla.

Cargó algunas vendas, botellas de alcohol medicinal y algodón. No creía que iba a necesitarlas porque le entusiasmaba la idea de llegar todos ilesos hasta Thomas Shulz y que el trabajo junto a Quinn comenzara, terminara con rapidez y aquel regreso a la normalidad iniciara. Sin embargo, en ese momento, todo era un alimento de ilusiones.

\- _Estúpido científico loco-_ murmuró dejando su escopeta tras la espalda y para estirarse y tomar un aerosol curativo. Era de uso exclusivo para niños y con Beth y Daniel a bordo podría necesitarlo- _maldito, maldito viejo-_ insistió intentando tomar otro cuando la puerta tras ella se abrió sin aviso y alguien llegó hasta ella, impactándose en su espalda y mordiendo su chaqueta.

De un golpe desprevenido cayó al suelo y sintió el calor de unos dientes pretender llegar a su cuello. Empuñó sus manos y se arrastró, deteniéndose con un quejido cuando alguien más se subió tras ella. Algunos elementos se derrumbaron también y un espejo manual cayó a su lado. Lo tomó, observando tras ella y emitiendo un insulto por lo bajo:

\- _Genial-_ ironizó al ver, tras el reflejo, más infectados acercarse. Había una especia de jardín tras esa puerta y un total de cuatro más arrastraban sus pies con destino a ella- _demonios, no te comas mi chaqueta. Es la única que tengo-_ le dijo y jalando al que mordía su ropa. Enredó la mano en sus cabellos y lo tiró a un lado con rapidez.

Cuando sintió su pierna ser agarrada y volteó a ver cómo la boca de uno se aproximaba, tragó saliva y la sacudió, intentando tomar tiempo hasta dar con su escopeta.

\- _¡Quinn!-_ exclamó en su ayuda y pudo oír los pasos de su esposa correr hacia ella- _¡Quinn, aquí! ¡Aquí!-_ cuando la rubia llegó a su lado, se arrepintió al momento de haberla llamado pero ya no tenía otra opción- _¡Dispárale!-_

La rubia apuntó y, tras el primer disparo fallido, se preparó otra vez pero Puckerman apareció del otro lado y con total seguridad, impactó una bala en cada infectado y uno a uno comenzaron a caer.

Rachel abrió sus brazos, suspirando con alivio y tratando de recuperar su respiración, mientras dos cuerpos descansaban sobre ella también.

\- _¿Qué haces con un arma?-_ preguntó Collins, el menor de los cabos apenas apareció y con la mirada confusa a Quinn-

\- _Yo se la dí-_ aseguró la morena aún desde el piso y observando el techo-

\- _¿Y qué? ¿haz enloquecido?-_ insistió él- _no debemos derrochar municiones, Rachel-_

\- _Como tu superior, te ordeno que te calles y rearmes el grupo para volver al ómnibus. Ahora-_ le dijo con seriedad y él miró a Puck, recibiendo un movimiento de afirmación- _¿qué? ¿tú también vas a decirme algo?-_ agregó hacia su amigo pero el chico negó-

\- _Claro que no, al contrario. Me parece razonable esto de que tu esposa porte un arma, va a necesitar defenderse cuando tú no estés-_ respondió antes de darle una mirada a Quinn y seguir los pasos de su compañero-

Rachel movió su mano, llamando a la rubia y se puso de pie tras su ayuda. Allí, nuevamente a centímetro de su rostro, notó la molestia y el desgano que Noah le provocaba.

\- _¿Sabes cuántas balas derroché antes de dar finalmente con el blanco?-_ le preguntó con el fin de entusiasmarla. Quinn sonrió y asintió, siempre le contaba la misma historia-

\- _68-_ murmuraron a la vez- _y no sé como no me echaron de la academia. Era muy mala realmente en esto-_ bromeó la morena, tomándole la mano y llevando la canasta que había cargado en la otra-

\- _Sí pero yo…-_

\- _Y tú no derrocharás tanto-_ le dijo acariciándola con su pulgar- _la precisión es lo tuyo ¿no?-_ insistió sin darle tiempo a responder- _ve con Beth-_ le dijo señalando la ventana al exterior que daba hacia el ómnibus- _terminaré de buscar algo y enseguida las alcanzo-_

\- _Rachel-_ murmuró Quinn impidiéndoselo-

\- _Solo será un minuto. Ni siquiera tengo que caminar mucho, de aquí lo veo-_

\- _Entonces te esperaré. Con un ojo te veo a ti y con el otro a nuestra hija-_ ella rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y se soltó con suavidad. Ciertamente solo debía llegar a la única góndola de armamentos, ya no había nada porque, quizá, sus compañeros habían tomado lo necesario pero ella quería otra cosa.

Con la culata de su arma rompió un cristal y luego arrojó los trozos de vidrio con la misma, antes de tomar lo que allí dentro había. Regresó a su esposa y se detuvo frente a ella, colocándoselo sin problemas.

Era un tahalí, una especia de cinturón que atravesaba su espalda y tenía a sus costados dos pequeños agujeros, para que colgara sus armas a cada lado de su torso. Rodeó a la rubia y lo cerró tras ella, con la seguridad para que en ningún momento cayera.

\- _Y este es para tu cintura-_ le dijo cerrándole otro en la parte de su cuerpo- _ahí van los cartuchos. Ahora sí, podemos irnos-_ le dijo tomando su mano nuevamente pero Quinn la jaló, besándola con pasión al instante y ella pasó los brazos tras su cuello-

Después de meses, de días infinitos en que no sentía ese temblor atravesarle el cuerpo, la lengua de la rubia se deslizó sobre su labio inferior y ella entreabrió la boca, cediéndole como siempre el permiso innecesario que pedía.

Con las manos de su esposa aferrada a su chaqueta y las de ella en su nuca, sus cuerpos se pegaron casi en fusión y los segundos pasaron. Lentos y largos segundos en que no necesitaban el aire aún.

Cuando Quinn coló sus dedos con esfuerzo bajo su camiseta, un golpeteó en la puerta llamó su atención. Se separaron y miraron a Puckerman, que cruzado de brazos las observaba:

\- _Queremos salir de aquí cuánto antes ¿les falta mucho?-_ preguntó con sorna para luego marcharse. Ella tomó el mentón de la rubia, que continuaba viendo la partido del chico y la movió con suavidad para que la mirara.

Estrelló sus bocas una vez más antes de separarse finalmente.

Cuando llegaron al ómnibus, esta vez se sentó junto a Quinn y dejó que Beth ocupara su falda, mientras degustaba con agrado una barra de chocolate.

Con una mano en el muslo de su esposa y un brazo de la rubia abrazando el de ella, terminaron el resto del viaje de esa manera. En un pequeño recuadro de solo ellas tres.

* * *

El próximo destino, internándose aún más en Columbus, era el Centro de Comandos de Ciencia e Higiene del lugar, el único edifico de Ohio limitado a esas especializaciones. Para Quinn, allí dentro estaba el historial completo de Thomas y toda la información necesaria, en algún cómputo o carpeta pero debía estar allí dentro. Cualquier cambio o actividad destinada a su profesión, pasaba por allí antes de ser negado o recibir el permiso para continuarlo.

Esta vez solo bajaron ella y Rachel. Porque alguien más implicaba bajar a Beth, por su seguridad ante desconocidos y Judy, que insistió en acompañarlas pero ambas sabían que solo retrasaría la situación.

\- _Yo también quiero ir, soy parte del quipo-_ les reprochó Brittany pero Quinn no quería exponerla. La necesitaba al igual que la seguridad de Rachel sobre ella.

Ahora, mientras caminaba tras su esposa y sujetada en un leve tirón de su chaqueta, se replanteó si dejar a su hija con los demás había sido la mejor opción. Cuando doblaron el inicio de un pasillo reafirmó que sí, porque varios cuerpos de científicos yacían en el suelo al igual que el hombre de seguridad.

\- _¿Por dónde, Quinn?-_ murmuró Rachel alumbrando con la linterna de su escopeta. El lugar estaba oscuro, silencioso e incluso su voz retumbó audiblemente-

\- _Al centro de cómputos. Es al final-_

\- _¿Derecho?-_

\- _Ajá-_

Llegaron con cuidado y ella con algo de miedo cada vez que Rachel movía con rapidez su arma para todos lados, cuando un sonido extraño se oía. Pero allí estaba finalmente, frente a la puerta del lugar por lo que, con rapidez, colocó el código de acceso y se adentró al serle permitido.

Corrió hasta la computadora madre, como solían llamarla y ocupó una silla mientras reconectaba y lo organizaba todo de vuelta.

\- _¿Tienes acceso a esto a pesar de trabajar en Lima?-_ le preguntó Rachel custodiando desde la puerta y ella la miró por sobre la pantalla con altanería-

\- _¿Olvidas que Thomas está aquí por mí?-_

\- _Cierto, lo siento. Eres posiblemente la mujer más inteligente de Ohio-_

\- _Gracias-_ alardeó con diversión mientras comenzaba a teclear con rapidez. Colocó el nombre de Thomas en el buscador y gesticuló con sus labios a la espera de los resultados. Pasaron segundos, antes de que la pantalla los mostrara y diera con lo que necesitaba- _bingo-_

\- _¿Qué encontraste?-_

\- _"..Hoy, 16 de marzo, queda registrado que Thomas Shulz comenzará su trabajo para nuestra corporación debido a su descubrimiento al virus que él mismo creó. Será trasladado a Lima y, luego de la conferencia de media hora que tiene prevista, sus antídotos quedarán a nuestra disposición sin ningún tipo de oposición…." -_ leyó Quinn literalmente antes de que Rachel volteara y caminara a ella- _la conferencia estaba dispuesta para un total de dos horas-_ susurró-

\- _Y él ya creó el antídoto… ¡tu gente nos puso en esto!-_

\- _Rachel, tranquilízate ¡no tenía idea de esto!-_ le pidió pero la morena le dió un golpe al escritorio, antes de intentar calmarse-

\- _Lo siento…bien, el antivirus ya está, ahora debemos buscarlo ¿dice algo de eso?-_

\- _"Y hoy, 18 de abril…-_

\- _Ayer-_ la cortó Rachel aún furiosa-

\- _"…el último registro con respecto a este proyecto indica que el doctor Shulz perdió contacto con la corporación luego de llegar a…a Lima…"-_ musitó Quinn, incrédula y poniéndose de pie- _Oh, Dios, Rachel, él está en Lima-_

\- _¿Algo más?-_

\- _No, solo eso ¡Pero está en Lima!-_ gritó emocionada-

\- _Sí, te oí, mi amor, nos regresamos ahora -_ le indicó la morena llamándola con una seña- _Quinn-_

\- _Espera-_ le dijo al detenerse frente a una vitrina. Cientos de antídotos había tras el otro lado del cristal listos a ser usados. Diferentes colores, diferentes nombres y una pila de jeringas a un costado, para su uso por primera vez-

\- _¿Quinn?...¡Quinn!-_ insistió la morena pero ella alzó su brazo y un dedo, indicándole que esperara-

Unos minutos se tardó en observarlos con detenimiento y, cuando iba a abrir la pequeña puerta, un grito desde el pasillo alertó a ambas. Era Beth, que llegaba corriendo y de un salto se colgó del abrazo con que Rachel la recibió.

\- _¡Beth! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le reclamó la morena- _te dí una orden y era que te quedaras en el ómnibus-_

\- _No pude detenerla-_ se excusó Puckerman llegando tras la pequeña y con la respiración agitada- _la seguí por su seguridad-_

\- _Me duele el estómago-_ murmuró la niña, abrazando su abdomen y Quinn volvió su mirada al frente, hacia los antídotos- _mamá, necesito ir al baño-_

\- _No hay baños aquí dentro-_ murmuró la rubia abriendo la pequeña puerta y colando su mano al interior- _te dije que no le dieras chocolates-_

\- _¡Mamá!-_ repitió la niña entre sollozos- _¡me duele! ¡quiero ir al baño!-_

\- _Bien, bien. Noah te llevará afuera y vas con la abuela-_

\- _No ¡quiero ir contigo o mamá!-_

\- _Beth, baja la voz, hija-_ le ordenó Rachel entre dientes- _si nos esperas unos minutos…-_

\- _¡No, ahora! ¡Voy a vomitar!-_

\- _Llévala, Rachel. Me quedaré con Quinn-_ se ofreció Puck y ella miró por sobre su hombro, antes de asentir en dirección a la morena-

\- _¡Mamá!-_ Rachel la aferró contra su pecho y, con las manos de su hija alrededor de su cuello, caminó con rapidez hacia la salida, dejando allí a Quinn y esperando porque las siguiera enseguida.

Por su parte, la rubia miró de reojo cómo Puckerman se recostaba contra la puerta y la observa, sin ningún tipo de discreción alguna.

* * *

\- _¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-_ oyó Quinn tras ella. Movió su mandíbula, quitando el último tubo de muestra y regresando al escritorio. Lo guardó con el resto y dentro de un pequeño maletín hermético, ignorando completamente al chico que la esperaba en la puerta- _te pregunté algo-_

Tomó el maletín y se aferró a él, caminando a la salida y pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y no recordaba por dónde debía ir, Rachel había guiado a la entrada y ella solo la siguió pero, ahora, su esposa estaba a cientos de metros y ocupada con su hija, por lo que no regresaría por ella. Alzó su mentón, intentando no demostrar su duda y avanzó cuando una mano retuvo fuertemente su brazo.

\- _Es por aquí-_ le dijo Puckerman, señalándole con la cabeza hacia el otro lado y ella suspiró, caminando tras él sin protestar.

Dieron unos pasos y estaba segura que en menos de cinco minutos debía llegar a su familia. Pero eso no estaba pasando y, muy diferente a se seguridad, más de esos minutos ya habían avanzado.

A medida que marchaban, notó como el pasillo comenzaba a achicarse y nuevamente la contundencia de que por allí no había pasado antes asechó su mente. Las pocas luces que se colaban bajo las puertas de los costados, no estaban encendidas cuando lo atravesó con la morena.

Volteó cuando finalmente solo una puerta los esperaba al final y observó la cantidad inmensa de metros que ya habían caminado y que, regresarlos, serían otros cinco minutos más. Cuando volvió su mirada al frente, Puck abría y una luz la cegó completamente.

El sol ingresaba y según ella desde la puerta por dónde habían ingresado no iluminaba tanto. Pero Puckerman se quedó a un lado, cediéndole el permiso y ella lo observó.

\- _¡Rachel!-_ gritó y del otro lado no recibió respuesta. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y giró sobre sus talones, deteniéndose cuando de frente algunos infectados comenzaban a acercarse-

\- _Pero qué demonios esperas, Quinn ¡sal!-_ le dijo él y la rubia tragó saliva. Afuera no la esperaba su esposa, estaba segura. Pero si avanzaba no saldría inmune del ataque de la pequeña horda que se arrastraba hasta ella-

Sosteniendo con firmeza el maletín, obedeció al chico y evitó a los infectados.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró del otro lado, la puerta fue cerrada tras ella y cuando giró, estaba sola.

Oyó disparos desde el interior, decenas y se pegó a la pequeña ventana que le permitía ver hacia el pasillo. Lo hizo y suspiró aliviada, al ver a todos en el piso. Ahora solo faltaba que el compañero de su esposa abriera nuevamente.

Pero nada de eso pasó y, por el contrario, vió la espalda de Puckerman corriendo lejos de allí, hasta desaparecer completamente.

Quinn retrocedió unos pasos y arrojó lo que sostenía, liberándose del peso y dejándose completar por el miedo.

Estaba aterrada y sola.

Giró, intentando buscar una salida cuando desde otra puerta, más infectados aparecieron. Y comenzaron a caminar hacia ella.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor. Y gracias a las que leen los dos fics, que mas o menos va a ir terminándose al mismo tiempo..**

 **LeannaAchele: Exactamente es así. Estaría bueno que vayan notando esos detalles porque en el anterior cap las primeras palabras de Santana fueron claras. Creo que es mas real si varios personajes se van quedando en el camino, como pasa en las películas o TWD. Asique no importa el grado de importancia, no todos van a sobrevivir. Gracias por leer, saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario SQ tambien y emparejaría como sea a Hester y Chanel porque bebitas hermosas se tienen que descargar la tensión entre ellas) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	7. A mitad de camino

Cap VII: "A mitad de camino"

\- _¡Rachel!-_ Rachel estaba terminando de limpiar el rostro de su hija cuando el grito de su esposa la alertó. Tan solo cinco minutos atrás la había dejado en el interior de aquel lugar con Noah cuidándola y su voz llamándola se oía cercana. Se puso de pie lentamente y agudizó la mirada, intentando entender por qué la rubia había gritado su nombre desde otro lado-

\- _¿Has escuchado eso?-_ le preguntó Judy acercándose y ella le entregó a Beth, antes de dar unos pasos y rodear el lugar. Al lado de la puerta por dónde ellas habían ingresado, había una pared cual valla de seguridad que se alargaba hasta terminar la vereda y al doblar, ocupando toda la manzana del lugar. A una altura de más de dos metros y que desde allí llegó el grito de su esposa.

Oyó un fuerte golpe, como una puerta cerrarse y sintió como algo dentro de ella se encendió, agilizando sus pulsaciones y obligándola a regresar.

\- _Quédate con Beth-_ fue lo único que le dijo a Judy y atravesó la puerta de entrada. Comenzó a correr, sin importar el ruido y, tras doblar el pasillo que habían utilizado con Quinn minutos atrás, se detuvo al oír pasos desde el otro lado. Enlistó su arma y avanzó con precaución, descubriendo a su compañero corriendo a la salida- _¡Noah!-_ lo llamó y él se detuvo. De espalda a ella, giró con rapidez y caminó hasta detenerse y observarlo. Algo de sudor ocupaba su frente y se veía agitado- _¿Y Quinn?-_

\- _Lo siento mucho, Rachel-_ le dijo antes de abrazarla e intentar contenerla. Ella tragó saliva, bajando los brazos derrotada y sintiendo como el nudo por su garganta volvía a subir- _estábamos corriendo y una horda apareció. Quise cubrirla y accidentalmente su maletín cayó-_ le dijo cuando se separó y con rapidez- _se regresó por el y…y por mucho que intenté detenerla, ella…lo siento mucho, Rachel-_

\- _¿Dónde está?-_ preguntó con dificultad y moviendo de arriba abajo su mano, preparando su escopeta para disparar-

\- _No tiene sentido, Rachel, ella…_

\- _¿Dónde está?-_ lo cortó entre dientes-

\- _Aún en la oficina donde nos dejaste-_ giró sobre sus talones, mordiendo sus mejillas internas y preparándose para sacarla de allí. Noah sujetó su chaqueta pero se soltó con violencia, avanzando furiosa pero se detuvo, cuando un disparo proveniente del lado contrario se oyó- _iré preparando el ómnibus-_

Ni siquiera miró a su amigo, simplemente comenzó a correr siguiendo el sonido de las balas y de repente se vió atravesando un largo y claro pasillo. Había más infectados que en otra parte del lugar, apenas mutados y con sangre cayendo. Se preguntó si era la horda de la que Noah habló y se detuvo, a observarlos e intentar buscar en los cuerpos del piso algún rastro de Quinn.

Un nuevo disparo y giró con rapidez, llegando a la puerta del final y pegándose a la pequeña ventana. Observó al otro lado y la cabellera rubia de su esposa estaba contra el vidrio. Sin pensarlo, pretendió abrir con ambas manos en el picaporte pero estaba seguro, a pesar de no tener una llave en la cerradura.

\- _¡Quinn!-_ la llamó, golpeando la puerta y la rubia volteó a verla. Aún lucía cómo siempre. Como su esposa, como la madre de su hija y como la persona que amaba, no entendía entonces de qué le había hablado Puck-

\- _¡Rach! Dios ¡son muchos!-_ pudo ver tras su hombro como se acercaban y volvió a forzar el picaporte. Sin embargo no cedía y no iba perder más tiempo en eso- _¡Rachel!-_

\- _¡Hazte a un lado! le dispararé a la cerradura-_

\- _¡No! Si me muevo me arrastrarás hasta ellos-_ Quinn volvió a mirar hacia atrás y luego a ella, con el rostro atemorizado y el llanto acumulándose en sus ojos. Rachel le dió una patada, frustrada y luego le hizo una seña con sus manos-

\- _¡Agáchate y les dispararé por aquí!-_ Quinn asintió y, cuando le obedeció, pudo ver como un infectado se agachaba tras ella dispuesto a morderla. Rompió el cristal de un balazo y luego bajó la escopeta, jalando el gatillo nuevamente y deseando haber dado en el blanco- _¡Quinn!-_ la llamó al oír un grito desgarrador- _¡Quinn!-_

\- _Estoy bien ¡estoy bien!-_ suspiró aliviada, apuntando a los que se acercaban y continuando con los disparos- _solo…algo de su sangre cayó en mi cabello-_ sonrió, sintiendo el pecho dolorosamente contento y oyendo el ruido seco de cada infectado caer.

No había más pero dejó el arma preparada. Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y finalmente ahora se encontraban solas. Dejó caer la escopeta ya vacía y echó su frente contra la puerta, intentando recuperarse del miedo que le había provocado ver a su esposa en esa situación.

\- _¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó con la voz pesada y Quinn susurró un audible _si- bien, ahora si hazte a un lado-_ esperó verla y que lo hiciera, antes de tomar una pequeña arma de su cinturón y presionar el gatillo dos veces-

El picaporte cayó destruido y la rubia abrió al instante desde el otro lado, impactándose contra ella en un abrazo. La oyó llorar contra su cuello y acarició su espalda, asegurándole que ya todo estaba bien.

Pasaron segundos, en que la dejó desahogarse y la apretó un momento contra ella, antes de sentirla separase.

\- _¿Dónde está Beth?-_ preguntó la rubia limpiando su rostro-

\- _Afuera, con tu madre…Quinn-_ la detuvo cuando intentó pasar a su lado- _¿qué pasó? ¿qué hacías aquí? Noah me dijo que…-_

\- _Él-_ la interrumpió y Rachel volvió a retenerla, tomando su brazo y regresándola contra ella-

\- _¿Él qué?-_ insistió con seriedad-

\- _Él…Rachel, él me abandonó aquí. Cambió el camino y no sé cuál… ¿a dónde vas?-_ Sin embargo ella no respondió. Tomó su escopeta y la colgó tras su espalda nuevamente. Entrelazó los dedos con su esposa y la jaló para que la siguiera, a un ritmo acelerado y sin tiempo para perder.

Noah, a quién le confiaba Beth y le había confiado Quinn minutos atrás, había cometido el acto más bajo para su concepto e iba a pagar las consecuencias. Apretando su mandíbula con furia, no le fue difícil golpear a un infectado tras doblar el pasillo.

De a poco llegaron a la luz de la salida y Quinn corrió hacia su hija. Ella en cambio se detuvo y buscó algún elemento necesario. Tomó una botella que yacía sobre una mesa de entrada y siguió los pasos de su esposa.

Tras atravesar la puerta, llegó a él y la impactó contra su rostro, observándolo caer al instante y oyendo los alaridos de sus compañeros.

Los ignoró, incluso al grito de su hija y se acomodó sobre él, golpeándolo con su puño a un lado de su mentón una y otra vez hasta sentir cómo la alejaban.

\- _¡Rachel!-_ Collins la sujetó bajo sus brazos y la separó sin esfuerzo. Ella quitó su arma al instante y lo apuntó sin miedo-

\- _No te metas o te irá igual-_ quitó el seguro para demostrar que no estaba en plan de oír negación y él retrocedió unos pasos- _levántate-_ le ordenó esta a vez a Noah y, luego de que expulsara algo de sangre de su boca, lo hizo con dificultad y se detuvo frente a ella- _abandonaste a mi esposa, me mentiste y la pusiste en peligro. Dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora-_ agregó con el cañón en la frente del chico-

\- _No la abandoné-_

\- _Si vuelves a decir alguna estupidez, te mato, Noah-_ susurró presionando el arma con furia- _es más, voy a hacerlo-_

\- _Bueno, a ver, a ver ¡un momento!-_ se interpuso Brittany llegando a su lado pero ella no la observó. Sus ojos cegados de ira aún penetraban los de su compañero y cederle la tranquilidad no era una opción- _¿quieren armar un escándalo y llamar la atención? ¿quieren que por sus problemas personales nos maten a todos?-_

\- _¡Esto no es un problema personal!-_ le gritó Rachel- _casi mata a Quinn pero a mi no me gustan los casi, Noah y lo sabes. Asique no habrá casi para ti-_

\- _¡Suficiente, Rachel!-_ insistió Brittany- _estamos aquí por algo y si lo conseguimos, tenemos que irnos-_

\- _Sí, tenemos que irnos-_ murmuró Quinn y la morena la miró por sobre su hombro. Con sus brazos frente al pecho de su hija y las manos de ambas juntas, esperando por ella-

\- _Tú no vienes con nosotros-_ le dijo a Puckerman y él resopló con ironía-

\- _Tengo las llaves del transporte-_

\- _Dámelas-_ le ordenó estirando su otra mano pero solo recibió un arma al costado de su cabeza. Observó a Collins, el muchacho más torpe de toda la armada y que siempre seguía los pasos de Puck, incluso si él lo usaba como un objeto y lo maltrataba a su gusto- _no seas idiota-_ le dijo y él quitó el seguro, acercándose aún más –

\- _Mamá-_ sollozó Beth y Puck se limpió al costado de su labio, antes de hablarle a la niña-

\- _Tranquila, Beth. Con tu mami solo estamos hablando -_

\- _Mamá-_ repitió la pequeña y ella bajó el arma- _quiero irme a casa-_

\- _Creo que deberías aprovechar lo poco que queda del sol-_ se burló Puck subiendo al ómnibus con Collins detrás- _buscar otro transporte o un lugar seguro. Pero apresúrate, la noche es peligrosa… ¿alguien más viene con nosotros?-_

Ella observó como aquellos tres chicos lo seguían sin dudar y luego a los Lincoln, con algo de duda pero subiendo.

\- _Solo cuido a mi familia-_ le dijo Alan, el hombre que no soltaba nunca el martillo ni la mano de su esposa, y ella a su hija. Asintió una vez y los vió acomodarse en los asientos de atrás-

\- _¿Daniel?-_ le preguntó Puck al niño y el pequeño miró a Rachel, antes de esconderse tras ella y abrazarse a su pierna- _seguiremos buscando a Thomas, sería una pena que ustedes necesitaran el antivirus y no dieran con él. Si no es aquí es Cleveland ¿cierto, Rachel?-_ se mofó él encendiendo el motor y ella lo observó seriamente. Al menos no sabía dónde estaba el científico realmente- _y espero que esté bien oculto, porque sabes que mis disparos duelen el doble-_ la puerta se deslizó frente a ella y el transporte finalmente comenzó a alejarse. Hasta desaparecer completamente de su vista.

\- _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-_ le preguntó Quinn y ella giró, guiando a Daniel hasta el grupo-

\- _Quizá era mi compañero pero estábamos en bandos distintos-_

\- _¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí?-_ preguntó con ironía Smith, apagando un cigarrillo y llegando a ellos- _él recibió otra orden, Rachel. Se supone que solo Columbus era parte del plan pero las cosas se salieron de control-_

\- _¿Qué plan?-_ inquirió Quinn-

\- _La idea era despoblar Columbus, de la manera en que fuese posible ¿quién desconfiaría de un ataque infeccioso? No iba a haber pruebas que delataran lo verdadero y no se culparía nadie. Solo gendarmería y el gobierno estarían a salvo, gracias al antivirus que el científico creó. El problema es que ahora él debe estar resguardado debajo de una piedra porque sabe que irán a buscarlo. Encontrarlo no será nada fácil –_

\- _Eso no puede ser posible-_ intervino Brittany- _lo que pasó en Lima fue mi error. Un descuido médico que luego se extendió-_

\- _Lo que pasó en Lima fue lo mismo que pasó aquí-_ continuó él- _solo que después. A ustedes se les dió el virus y no su antídoto. Todo estaba planeado-_

\- _¿Por qué Columbus?-_ preguntó Judy-

\- _Hay cosas que limpiar en las ciudades más importantes de cada estado y país-_ respondió Smith y Rachel miró a su esposa, que aún sujetaba con seguridad a Beth y oían todo con atención- _Con la llegada de ese científico, la prensa extranjera se volvió loca y volcó su atención a Ohio. El ataque viene de gobiernos más importantes que nuestro país. Por lo que es probable que en otros esto comience también. Es posible que se extienda en todo el mundo, porque la gente que tenga cómo salvarse, se salvará. Los demás nos quedaremos en el camino-_

\- _Es por eso que todo se extendió tan rápido-_ murmuró Brittany de manera pensativa- _¿y mi error entonces qué?-_

\- _Tu error solo ayudó a expandirse. Ustedes continuaban siendo los científicos y nosotros las ratas de su laboratorio, por eso Puck reclutó un grupo pequeño de sobrevivientes. Los necesita para las evaluaciones después-_

Rachel se pasó una mano por el rostro y sostuvo su cabello, confunda y aturdida por todo lo que acababa de oír.

Tenía a su familia, a Judy, Brittany y un pequeño más a su cuidado. El sol estaba bajando y aún seguía en medio de la calle y desconociendo el lugar que las rodeaba ¿Cómo se comenzaba nuevamente? No lo supo en el momento, estaba algo asustada y sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad por cada uno y, caminar con eso, iba a ser difícil.

Sin embargo tomó la mano de Daniel y la de Quinn, su esposa a su hija y comenzaron a avanzar.

\- _¿Y ahora qué?-_ le preguntó a su compañero que iba al frente con Judy y Brittany. Él la miró de reojo un momento y preparó su arma, guiando y cuidando hasta encontrar un lugar-

\- _Ahora debemos sobrevivir-_

* * *

Era una casa grande, de dos pisos y unas cuantas habitaciones. La señora Munch era amiga de la madre de Smith, por lo que les cedió hospitalidad pero manteniendo una postura seria y segura. Y solo por unos días.

\- _Cortaré el agua antes de las ocho y apago las luces a las ocho en punto. Después de eso todos a sus habitaciones y si necesitan salir, deberán aguantarse-_ fue la orden concisa y sin timidez que les dió tras acabada la cena.

Quinn cerró la puerta de un pequeño cuarto pegado al que usaría, donde Beth se había quedado dormida con tranquilidad y abrazada a un oso de felpa que la dueña de casa le cedió.

A tan solo menos de cinco pasos estaba su puerta y la empujó en silencio. Caminó sin espera y se arrojó de espalda a la cama, cerrando los ojos un momento: estaban en un lugar seguro, la casa estaba alejada de la ciudad y rodeada de arboles, en un sitio boscoso pero tranquilo.

Su familia estaba bien. Su madre y su hija compartían habitación y, para su convicción, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Brittany, su mejor amiga, cuidaba al pequeño Daniel en dos habitaciones frente a la suya y la seguridad continuaba igual. Smith, un compañero de Rachel las acompañaba y lo agradeció mentalmente.

\- _Rachel-_ murmuró y sonrió al oír la ducha abrirse. Se sostuvo por sus codos y observó la puerta a un costado, donde la privaba de lo que ocurría allí dentro. Ella aún tenía algo de sangre en su cabello y sus brazos y, si mal no recordaba, quedaban algunos minutos antes de que la señora Munch cortara los servicios-

Se impulsó y abandonó la cama, llegando al baño y adentrándose con cuidado.

\- _¿Quinn?-_ le preguntó la morena cerrando justo la cortina y asomando apenas su cabeza-

\- _Solo…usaré el lavamanos un momento-_ le dijo escondiendo una sonrisa. La tela transparente con la que su esposa pretendía cubrirse en realidad delataba su anatomía-

\- _Está bien-_ murmuró Rachel y cerró del todo. Ella se quedó viéndola un momento. Pudo distinguir las manos de su esposa comenzar a mojar su cabello, masajeándolo y dejar que el agua cayera libremente.

La sombra delineaba sus pechos y glúteos. Se mordió el labio y empuñó sus manos, sus delicados y perfectos pechos estaban erguidos, quizá por el agua caliente y sus piernas flexionadas, sostenidas por la parte delantera de sus pies.

Recordó que solían compartir las duchas por las mañanas, cuando se levantaban sobre la hora de ir a sus trabajos y para no perder tiempo. El cuerpo de Rachel le fascinaba, escultural y moreno torso que acababa en unos abdominales, logrados en su entrenamiento previo en la academia.

No había nada en el que no le llamara la atención ni le disgustara, mucho menos cuando lo tocaba con su boca y degustaba el sabor tan dulce que desprendía. Solía morderle un hombro y abrazarla por detrás, cuando la deseaba de manera íntima y Rachel siempre cedía. Se preguntó por qué había dejado de hacerlo y se golpeó la frente en ese momento: la amaba, no tenía dudas y haberse perdido todos esos encuentros estaban pasándole factura.

Cuando la vió tomar el jabón y perderlo entre sus piernas, lanzó un jadeo y giró al instante. Estaba segura que la había oído y quizá notando que la observaba sin discreción.

Abrió el grifo y mojó su cara, sintiendo en sus manos el calor que sus mejillas le habían dejado.

\- _Rayos ¡Quinn!-_ se quejó la morena alejándose de la lluvia- _cierra eso, estaba quemándome-_

\- _Lo siento, lo siento-_ lo cerró nerviosa y volteó a ver su cabeza, asomada con un gesto apenas molesto- _lo siento, Rachel-_

\- _No te preocupes… ¿me alcanzas una toalla? –_ siguió la línea de su dedo y tomó una color beige, que reposaba prolijamente sobre una banca-

Amaba tanto la soltura y los riesgos que a su esposa le gustaba tomar que, como a la tarde, cuando no se negó a su ataque contra Puckerman, cuando en ese momento le tomó la muñeca y la jaló con ella tampoco se opuso.

Rachel la empujó contra la pared y besó con el mismo calor que el agua allí dentro golpeaba. Ella dejó las manos en su cintura y la acercaba en pequeños choques, cuando solo se separaba para abrirle el pantalón.

Con la rapidez en sus manos, la morena abrió los botones y lo bajó lo que pudo, antes de tomar la base de su camiseta. Ella alzó los brazos, uniendo sus labios otra vez al instante cuando se la quitó y la arrojó a un lado.

Estaban haciéndolo todo con velocidad porque con velocidad corría la sangre en sus venas y pidiendo por la otra. La deseaba tanto en ese instante que no le importaba si el agua se cortaba, la cargaría hasta la cama y allí terminarían todo o sobre un mueble o hasta en el mismo piso. Dónde no era lo importante, hacerlo era lo que le urgía.

Rachel coló una mano dentro de su braga y buscó su clítoris. Rompió el beso y jadeó, cuando sus dedos se movían sobre el y uno entre sus labios inferiores, rejuntando la humedad necesaria antes de quitarla.

\- _Dulce-_ le dijo con un dedo dentro de su boca- _siempre dulce-_ Quinn volvió a tironearla de su cintura y estrelló sus labios. No había olvidado lo hinchados que se sentían en los momentos placenteros pero recordarlos fue gozoso, casi tanto como oírla gemir dentro de su garganta-

Ella descendió una mano y acarició la parte baja de su espalda, antes de apretar su piel y obligarla a romper el beso. Rachel gimió, echando su cabeza atrás y la rubia llegó a su cuello, besándolo mientras la apretaba contra su cadera.

\- _Hace meses que no te toco-_ le susurró bajando por su pecho- _y maldita sea, Rachel, no quiero seguir así-_ agregó antes de envolverle el duro pezón en su boca. La morena apretó los dientes, sintiendo los de Quinn hacer lo mismo en su seno y le pidió que no se detuviera- _no voy a hacerlo-_ aseguró pasando al otro y succionándolo con más preferencia-

Cuando la morena hundió dos dedos en ella, jadeó y apretó sus piernas, meciéndose sobre ellos para alcanzar más placer.

Cada gota que explotaba en su espalda la incentivaba y la desinhibía de sus pedidos porque su esposa hiciera más. Rachel volvió contra sus labios y buscaron sus lenguas impacientes, arrebatadas en un sonido resonante.

\- _Ahora no quiero pasar un día in ti-_ le dijo la morena sobre sus labios antes de dejarle un último beso. Quinn la vió arrodillarse y se sonrieron. Cuánto la tranquilizaban los gestos dulces de su esposa y en ese momento los necesitaba. Llevó la mano a su cabeza y enredó con suavidad sus dedos, guiándola a dónde Rachel ya se acercaba-

\- _Rach…-_ jadeó alzando la mirada y cerrando los ojos. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior aún los conservaba y sobre sus pies pero no molestaban, por lo que los quitaría luego-

Rachel pasó una y otra vez la lengua en su clítoris hasta meterlo en su boca y chuparlo, justo como ella necesitaba y sentía que no duraría mucho antes de su orgasmo. Con un dedo en su interior y los labios de su esposa ocupándose de la palpitación, solo le bastaron unos minutos para echarse rendida contra la pared con la respiración agitada.

Su pecho subiendo y bajando, los restos de sus flujos que Rachel aún disfrutaba y el flaqueo en sus piernas la hicieron verse débil, cual adolescente ante sus primeras experiencias pero rió, esperando recuperarse para continuar.

\- _Estaba comenzando a olvidar lo revitalizadoras que son las duchas calientes-_ bromeó la morena poniéndose de pie y limpiando su mentón- _¿sabes cual fue una de las razones por las que me casé contigo?-_ Quinn se enderezó, aún cansada y agudizó la mirada. Negó ligeramente, quería escuchar esa respuesta allí mismo- _porque tienes una sonrisa encantadora luego de hacer el amor-_

\- _¿Aún la tengo?-_

\- _Sí, aún la tienes-_

\- _¿Entonces por qué quieres el divorcio?-_ le preguntó rodeándole la cadera y atrayéndola hacia ella- _no voy a dejarte ir, Rachel-_ le dijo con certeza y la morena solo la observó unos segundos. Antes de sonreírle y tomar su mano-

\- _Eso me dijiste cuando nos casamos-_ le recordó emocionada y rodando la alianza dorada de su dedo- _y yo prometí pasar contigo el resto de mi vida-_

\- _Y aún podemos cumplirlo-_ le aseguró con rapidez- _estamos a mitad de camino, Rach. Podemos retroceder y volverlo todo como estos últimos meses, pero no quiero eso. O podemos avanzar todo desde aquí, desde lo que acabamos de decirnos… ¿qué piensas? –_

\- _¿Te acuerdas cómo comenzó nuestra relación? ¿Cuando teníamos 16 y empezamos a salir?-_ ella asintió y se mordió el labio, rememorando el momento de aquella tarde.

Ella, la chica más popular del Instituto y Rachel su opuesta. Pero el flechazo cuando se vieron por primera vez fue inevitable al camino de miradas que comenzaron a recorrer día tras día. Por eso, una tarde ya cansada de idas y vueltas que no llegaban a ningún lado, la citó en su casa y la morena llegó puntual, incluso con unos minutos adelantados.

Subieron a su cuarto y se sentaron en su cama. Rachel frente a ella y Quinn intentando despejarse de todas las dudas en ese preciso instante por lo que, sin timidez, soltó su idea y su, luego novia, aceptó sin chistar:

\- **_Nos besaremos y lo que pase después será suficiente-_** había sido clara. Si el contacto se extendía, como sucedió, entonces sería oficial una primera cita luego. De lo contrario, se olvidarían de la otra y como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- _Sí, lo recuerdo-_ le dijo en ese momento- _¿por qué lo preguntas?-_ Rachel sonrió, con sugestión y pasó los brazos tras su cuello-

\- _Vamos a besarnos…y lo que pase después será suficiente-_ rió pero asintió, acercándose a su boca y cerrando los ojos.

Desde ese medio camino ahora continuarían avanzando. Fue un hecho.

Y que continuó cuando su esposa dió un salto y rodeó su cadera, antes de dejar la ducha y caminar hacia la cama.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor. Y gracias a las que leen los dos fics, son un amor al cuadrado**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	8. Kriptonita

Cap XVIII: "Kriptonita"

\- **_Kriptonita, mamá_** **\- le había dicho una tarde su hija. A Beth le fascinaba pasar horas frente a la televisión para su dosis diaria de superhéroes. Superman y Flash eran sus clásicos favoritos, pero últimamente había algunos nuevos que ella no conocía de pequeña. Algo así como unos tales Vengadores y el chico de la capucha verde, que lanzaba flechas y nunca podía recordar su nombre. De igual manera consideraba que su edad ya no era la adecuada para hacerlo, por lo que su favorita continuaría siendo, como siempre, la chica Maravilla. Y no tenía nada que ver con que su nombre real fuese la Princesa Diana o Quinn se hubiese disfrazada de ella una noche de Hallowen, antes de tener sexo por primera vez en un lugar lejos de su cama. O quizá sí, tenía que ver por ambas cosas-**

\- **_¿Y yo que dije?-_** **le siguió Rachel el juego y la niña dejó de dibujar en la mesa ratona para mirarla, mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena-**

\- **_Dijiste Kriptonita, sí pero Kriptonita no es la debilidad de Batman-_**

\- **_¿No?-_** **inquirió fingiendo sorpresa-**

\- **_No, es mineral que debilita a Superman y le quita sus poderes-_** **aseguró la pequeña y coloreando nuevamente su comic. Rachel sonrió, viéndola a lo lejos y continuó cortando verduras.**

 **Si se trataba de algo que debilitaba hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo, su Kriptonita estaba a unos metros y con crayones en mano.**

\- **_¿Beth?-_**

\- **_¿Si?-_**

\- **_¿Hay una sola Kriptonita?-_** **la niña negó segura con la cabeza y luego realizó un sonido en negación-**

\- **_Hay muchas. De todos colores-_** **Ensanchó su gesto de felicidad, justo cuando un automóvil se detenía sobre la vereda y luego se oyó la puerta abrirse- _¡mamá!-_ exclamó Beth corriendo a recibir a Quinn y ella oyó la risa de ambas. **

**Su segunda Kriptonita había llegado.**

\- _¿En qué piensas?-_ oyó en ese momento. Había despertado minutos atrás y, luego de ver a su esposa dormir plácidamente, con el cabello revuelto y con su desnudez apenas cubierta por la sábana color celeste, caminó al cuarto que Beth usó con Judy y la descubrió abrazada a un pequeño muñeco de felpa con una capa roja. Recordar lo anterior le fue inevitable-

\- _En ti y en Beth-_ le dijo y se removió a verla. Quinn estaba apoyada en sus codos, boca abajo y le sonreía del perfil que la observaba. Rachel dejó una mano sobre su espalda y la deslizó hasta bajo la sábana, hasta detenerla en la parte baja- _lo de anoche solo me recordó cuánto las amo. Nadie podría amarlas de la forma en que lo hago yo-_

\- _¿Por qué lo dices? Es algo que sabemos. Puedo asegurarte que con sus ocho años, ella lo sabe-_

\- _¿Y tú? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?-_ la rubia inclinó la cabeza y gesticuló confundida, pero asintió-

\- _Solo lo dudaba cuando hablabas del divorcio. Estabas tan…firme en esa decisión que creí que seríamos como otros matrimonios, donde inevitablemente se alejan porque la costumbre los agotó-_

\- _En un momento me agotó-_ aseguró ella y regresando la espalda contra el colchón- _tú todo el tiempo dentro del laboratorio o de tu oficina y yo en lo mío. A veces ni siquiera Beth nos lograba reunir en verdad-_

\- _Pero incluso separadas nuestra llama no se apagó. Es decir… quizá la apagamos, sí pero no la encendimos con alguien más-_

\- _Por supuesto que no. No imagino mi vida rehaciéndose o volviendo a empezar con alguien que no seas tú. Es como solíamos decirlo ¿te acuerdas? Es…algo patético pero….-_

\- _Somos la misma persona-_ la interrumpió su esposa y ella movió su cabeza, a verla. Tan sonriente y con sus ojos claros como solía tenerlos por la mañana. El color en la mirada de Quinn cambiaba cuando llovía, oscureciéndose y mezclándose con una especie de gris. Al despertar, en cambio y si había sol, se volvían tan trasparentes que Rachel creía nadie había realmente del otro lado observándola-

La rubia se estiró hasta su boca y ella atrapó su mejilla, respondiendo el beso de buenos días con el hambre que su cuerpo demandaba también.

Después de la ducha, después de otro encuentro en la cama, después de arrojar las sábanas y las almohadas, después de orgasmos incontables y de dejar a Quinn sola por unos minutos e ir por una botella de agua, después de todo aquello conciliaron el sueño la madrugada anterior. Y no se arrepentía. Sus piernas pesaban y sus brazos dolían mientras sostenía el rostro de su esposa, pero sonreían en el beso, cómplices recordatorios de aquellas horas arduas pasionales.

Habían recuperado casi de manera gradual aquel tiempo perdido. Lo que creyó sería un nuevo y largo proceso, en realidad ahora no precisaba de su firma y se había reducido, convertido en pequeño como el desliz de aquella idea a realizarlo.

Cuando Quinn rompió el beso y bajó por su mentón, en un camino húmedo, sonoro y que le hacía contraer los dedos de sus pies, el corazón le subió hasta la garganta y volvió a tragarlo, porque molestaba a lo que le dijo en un débil susurro.

\- _Te amo-_ repitió y la rubia la observó sin gestos, sin parpadear y apenas respirando. Pero sonrió, como la noche en que se lo dijo la primera vez y, como aquel momento también, Quinn se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y reinició el beso. Con un movimiento de caderas, sus manos sosteniéndole la cintura y escondiéndose en su cuello para no delatar sus jadeos-

\- _Te amo, Rach-_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos y moverse a su merced, copiando y para rememorar, lo vivido exactamente horas atrás.

* * *

\- _Martin me dijo que tienen pensado regresar a Lima. Cuánto antes-_ Rachel dejó la taza de café sobre sus labios y los humedeció nerviosa, antes de beber los primeros sorbos. Estaban reunidos en la cocina de la señora Munch y, como la noche anterior, la mujer los miraba y les hablaba con seriedad terrorífica. O molesta, casi insegura de estar rodeada de ellos-

\- _Sí, eso deseamos-_ murmuró ella dejando la taza sobre el pequeño plato y dándole una rápida mirada a Martin Smith, que desayunaba contra la mesada y un vaso de licor- _necesitamos buscar un coche y armas. Llevaba un bolso con ellas pero quedó en otro ómnibus. El que nos secuestraron-_ agregó al ver a la mujer cuestionando con la mirada a su compañero-

\- _Estamos a unos kilómetros de la ciudad-_ informó la señora- _mi difunto esposo poseía un taller para los arreglos. Puedo otorgarles una llave y el coche será de ustedes. Sin necesidad de devoluciones-_

\- _¿De verdad? –_ se interesó ilusionada ¿Iban a salir ese mismo día y sin nada de armamentos? No era lo que quería pero debía admitir que sus presencias a la mujer no le agradaban y era la dueña de casa después de todo. Molestarla no era su intención. Regresar por Santana y el científico eran sus principales prioridades- _eso sería muy amable de su parte y….-_

\- _Solo hay algunos automóviles. No son muy antiguos ni modernos pero le servirá-_ la interrumpió y observando seriamente cómo Beth y Daniel devoraban su taza de leche fría- _Veo que no son muchos pasajeros y con dos niños a cuesta no pueden andar simplemente a pie-_ agregó quitando la canasta cuando él quiso servirse una nueva ración de pan y abandonó la mesa- _no tengo un cronograma porque no me había visto en la obligación de compartir espacio. Pero tengo actividades organizadas-_

\- _Le ayudaremos en lo que necesite-_ se ofreció Quinn poniéndose de pie- _vi que en la parte trasera tiene una pequeña quinta y realmente soy muy buena para cultivar-_

\- _Tampoco necesitas mucha experiencia-_ aseguró la mujer, dedicándole una mirada de arriba abajo y dando media vuelta- _no pasarán mucho tiempo aquí-_

Cuando la vió perderse escaleras arriba, Rachel tironeó de la camiseta de su esposa y con una seña le pidió que regresara a su silla, junto a ella.

\- _Es una señora rara-_ murmuró Brittany-

\- _Pero debemos respetar sus decisiones-_ acotó Judy y cortando su trozo de pan en medio. Con la mirada de ambos niños en el, le entregó uno a cada uno y terminó solo su taza de té- _si la situación fuese al revés, también tendría miedo al dejar entrar desconocidos a mi casa-_

\- _Ella nos da hospedaje y nosotros seguridad. Es un trato justo ¿no?-_ explicó Smith-

\- _¿De dónde la conoces?-_ preguntó ella-

\- _Es amiga de mi madre. Estudiaron juntas o algo así. Lo cierto es que…es bastante solitaria. Asique nuestra estadía aquí en verdad le será un fastidio-_

\- _Anoche oí ruidos bajo mi ventana-_ musitó Judy- _y cuando me asomé, ví una vaca. Hay un cerco, como una valla y al parecer se había soltado y la atravesó. Parece que tiene instintos de supervivencia-_

\- _Martin tiene razón-_ dijo Rachel y bebiendo lo último de su taza- _la ayudaremos como agradecimiento del transporte que nos dará y luego nos iremos. Si quiere acompañarnos, que lo haga. Pero debemos volver a Lima cuánto antes. Mientras perdamos tiempo, Noah se nos adelantará-_

\- _¿Por qué Lima?-_ preguntó Brittany- _¿no se supone que debemos buscar a Thomas en las siguientes ciudades?-_

\- _Bien-_ oyeron desde la puerta y todos voltearon enseguida. La dueña de casa tenía sus brazos flexionados contra su pecho, uno sobre otro y sostenía algunos baldes plásticos- _Si ya han terminado, síganme. Tienen muchas cosas que hacer-_

\- _Te lo explicaré luego-_ le susurró Quinn a su amiga y se puso de pie, llegando a los niños y sacudiendo sus camisetas llenas de migas- _ustedes pueden quedarse aquí-_

\- _Todos-_ alzó la voz la mujer con seriedad- _al menos todos los que han comido tienen muchas cosas que hacer-_

Rachel le dió una última mordida a su pan y limpió su boca, antes de seguir los pasos de la mujer. Ir adelante, al frente, significaba dejar la seguridad detrás. Cuidar a su familia y mantenerse como un escudo, era su idea primordial si quería conservarlo todo.

* * *

Rachel no recordaba la última vez que la había visto sudada por el trabajo. Pero Quinn de espalda a la cama y con sus brazos hacia arriba, extendidos del cansancio, la hicieron sonreír desde la puerta y solo podía asentir a lo que decía.

\- _Eso fue un abuso. Esa mujer es un demonio… ¡es peor que la peste!-_ protestó y ella rió, impulsándose hacia el mueble dónde tenía sus armas- _¿había cuántos grados afuera? Y no nos quiso dar más agua de lo que creía podíamos gastar ¡mi hija iba a morir deshidratada!-_

\- _Pero nos dió lo que queríamos. Asique si ya terminaste de reclamar, termina de juntar tus cosas que nos vamos-_

\- _¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que estoy reclamando?-_

\- _Es exactamente eso lo que dije-_ bromeó ella, cerrando su cinturón y sacudiendo su cabello- _solo sembraste algunos tomates-_ Quinn chistó con burla-

\- _Y maíz, que no sé para lo quiere ¿acaso no sabe el tiempo qué tardará en crecer? Algunas frutas y… ¿y viste a Beth trabajando? ¡Ni en casa la obligo a tomar un rastrillo!-_

Rachel la observó por el espejo frente a ella y en diagonal a la cama. Quinn comenzó a quitarse el vestido que la mujer le cedió y se paseó de un lado a otro en ropa interior negra, de encaje y que resaltaba su delicada figura. Cuando la rubia volteó y la descubrió, carraspeó enseguida y se alejó hacia la puerta.

\- _Iré por Beth ¿te esperamos abajo?-_ la vió sonreír con sorna y, mientras esperaba la respuesta mirándola, Quinn le sonrió con burla y se quitó la braga. Ella tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a ir por ella y besarla. Tocarla o todo lo que pudiese suceder luego-

Su esposa se lanzó a la cama y, luego de un pequeño rebote por su ágil peso, la vió arquearse para desprenderse el sostén y sus ojos ya no pudieron alejarse de su cuerpo. Su torso desnudo y blanco, su piel pegada a sus costillas y sus labios dibujando la sonrisa más burlona, manejaron sus piernas y la condujeron unos pasos.

\- _Claro, espérenme abajo-_ le dijo Quinn y ella se detuvo. Pestañeó, sintiendo el rubor cubrir sus mejillas y dejó la habitación con rapidez.

Del otro lado, se sostuvo de la puerta y tranquilizó su respiración, antes de fingir la mejor sonrisa a Beth que llegaba a su encuentro.

\- _¿Y mamá?-_

\- _Enseguida se reúne con nosotras. Ven, cariño, esperémosla abajo-_

\- _Oye, ma-_

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _Vas a enseñarme a usar armas ¿cierto?_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Yo también quiero ser una superheroina y salvarte a ti o a mamá ¡o la abuela! La necesito-_

\- _Tu madre y yo te protegeremos de todo, no tienes que pensar en nada más-_

\- _¡Pero mamá!-_

\- _He dicho que nunca estarás en peligro, Beth. Vamos, camina-_

En el primer piso y todos en el living, la señora Munch le entregó la llave. Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde y, si salían en ese momento, tenían unos dos kilómetros que caminar, una media hora quizás y agilizando el paso.

\- _Cuídense y cuiden a los niños-_ les dijo abriendo la puerta. Smith fue el primero en salir y con su escopeta preparada. Ella lo seguía pero se mantuvo un segundo de pie, asintiendo a sus palabras- _ellos serán el nuevo sol cuando el último ocaso acabe con nosotros-_

Quiso detenerse a pensar a qué se refería, pero Quinn pasó frente a ella y la arrastró lejos de allí.

Finalmente estaban afuera otra vez.

\- _Bien, iré al frente, ustedes detrás y Rachel última. No rompan el cirulo. Andando-_ fue la orden contundente de Smith y comenzaron a avanzar a ese paso-

Los primeros minutos, intentando alejarse de esa zona boscosa, fueron ágiles y casi silenciosos. El ruido de sus zapatos chocando contra el cemento y en medio de la calle, era lo único audible a su alrededor.

La mujer les había indicado que el taller era lo primero que iban a divisar al entrar a la ciudad, del lado izquierdo y con un antiguo y despedazado automóvil al frente, como souvenirs de presentación.

Por lo tanto debían seguir caminando, porque a lo lejos ni siquiera había rastros de ciudad aún. Era como una carretera antigua, olvidada y que al parecer solo la señora Munch la transitaba. O quizá en realidad nadie.

\- _Mamá ¿falta mucho?-_

\- _Solo un poco, hija. Ya llegamos-_ respondió Quinn, sujetándola contra ella y continuando el camino-

\- _Estoy cansada-_

\- _Beth, por favor apenas llevamos caminando unos diez minutos-_ musitó la rubia entre dientes y la niña suspiró, manteniéndose callada otra vez-

\- _Tengo sed-_ sollozó Daniel y sentándose sin previo aviso. Rachel se detuvo y lo jaló debajo de sus brazos, incitándole a que vuelva a caminar- _estoy cansado también-_

\- _Daniel solo nos quedan unos pasos más. Vamos, tenemos que continuar-_

\- _Rachel-_ chistó Smith metros más adelante y ella le hizo una seña de que aguardara-

\- _Vamos, Daniel. Un poco más-_

\- _Papá siempre me decía que no debía hacer deportes ¡porque soy un tonto!-_ exclamó el pequeño y golpeando su cabeza con ambas manos- _¡no puedo caminar más!-_

Mientras Quinn se acercaba, Rachel oyó el ruido entre los pastos, pisadas que quizás se acercaban o alejaban. Se puso de pie, en alerta y por un momento todo pareció calmarse.

\- _Niño, levántate-_

\- _Rachel-_ le reclamó su esposa- _yo me encargo-_

Había menos de diez armas entre ellos, analizó Rachel o quizá solo cinco. Ella tenía su escopeta pero no cartuchos y dos armas de mano, al igual que Smith y Quinn contaba solo con una. Se mordió el labio, si no continuaban a paso firme, ese armamento no serviría de nada si la noche los encontraba.

Un nuevo sonido se oyó y más cercano. De entre los árboles y el gruñido característico que habían estado escuchando emitirse de aquellos infectados. Y todos los ruidos se acercaban.

\- _Ya vámonos, Quinn-_ le ordenó a su esposa y mirando hacia todos lados. La rubia se puso de pie y levantó consigo a Daniel, justo cuando un infectado aparecía de un lado pero la bala de Smith lo derrumbó- _¡Estás loco!-_ le protestó. El sonido atraería a más y en ese momento lo notaron.

De repente comenzaron a aparecer y de todo lados. El círculo de ellos volvió a cerrarse, con la mirada de todos asustados y sus espaldas se tocaban, allí, en medio de una despoblada calle.

\- _Tenemos que volver-_ murmuró ella al ver como, metros más adelante y donde se suponía ellos ya deberían haber llegado, una horda se acercaba. Y no caminaban- _tenemos que volver ¡vamos!-_ tomó la mano de Quinn y regresaron corriendo sobre sus pasos, con recién infectados tras ellos-

Sus pies contra el asfalto se mezclaron con los de ellos y Rachel volteó un momento a verlos: estaban pisándole los talones y cerca, tan cerca que el olor a putrefacción llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Ellos corrían para alejarse pero los infectados corrían para acercarse. Y ellos iban perdiendo.

Smith disparaba hacia los caminantes, los que estorbaban apenas arrastrándose y limpiaba el camino. Pero el problema estaba detrás y, cuando un grito familiar se oyó, ella se detuvo.

\- _¡Mamá!-_ gritó Beth cayendo al piso y ella intentó ir en su búsqueda. Sin embargo alguien saltó directo a su cuello, derrumbándola y con brusquedad intentaba morderla. Su boca se movía con rapidez y sus manos no lo sostendrían mucho tiempo- _¡mamá!-_ continuó Beth y vió como Judy la tomaba del brazo y la alejaba.

Pero para esquivar algunos infectados, no siguieron el camino de los demás.

Cuando Quinn quiso detenerse, Smith tomó su cintura y la obligó a continuar avanzando. Su esposa corría de manera directa de vuelta a la casa de la señora Munch con Daniel en una mano y Brittany más adelante.

Cuando su compañero se mantuvo en medio de tanta distancia y disparó al que tenia sobre ella, Rachel se puso de pie al instante pero volvió a ser derribada. Con su mentón en el piso y sintiendo como varias manos sostenían partes de su cuerpo, lo último que vió fue a Beth y Judy perderse entre los árboles, desviándose completamente del camino.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor. Recuerden que el fic tiene 15 caps, asique ya pasamos la mitad..**

 **PKN150: Jajaja escupí un pulmón, la mejor rw jajaja. Si Rick y Rachel se encontraran primero, Carl y Judith tendrían un hermano y segundo, me da un ataque de solo imaginarme a la morena entre el grupo original, sobre todo con Carol, es que las amo. Saludos!**

 **Farfadette12: No tenia idea de esa serie pero la google y no tiene buenas criticas, pero como hay zombies la vere a ver que onda. Con respecto al fic, no sé si pueda cumplir ese "si no matas a ninguna claro". En el penúltimo cap seguro me van a odiar. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(lamentablemente, de lo contrario en vez de renovar SQ haría una serie de zombies, obvio) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	9. Reencuentros

Cap. IX: "Reencuentros"

\- _Abuela ¿a dónde vamos?-_ Judy sujetó la mano de su nieta con fuerza y bajó la vista un momento. Le sonrió, como si ella tuviese la respuesta más que sabida y volvió su mirada al frente, continuando sus caminos entre aquellos largos y finos árboles-

\- _Regresaremos a casa de la señora Munch. Mamá debe estar esperándonos-_

\- _Por mi culpa estamos caminando por aquí ¿cierto?-_

\- _Oh, no, no Beth. No digas eso. Solo…nos desviamos un poco y eso nos hará caminar más. Pero en unos minutos esteramos con tus mamis ¿de acuerdo?-_ A ella no le gustaba mentir. Cada domingo asistía con el mayor de los anhelos a las misas que el padre Morgan otorgaba y con intención intentaba cumplir sus compromisos de cristiana. Sin embargo allí estaba ahora, fingiéndole a una pequeña niña. La hija de su hija, la persona más importante en su vida luego de Quinn. Pero era por una razón imprescindible, porque debía forzar ahora la mejor de sus sonrisas y brindarle la seguridad que no sentía a Beth. Con un poco de ilusión y el terror que la invadía pero pretendería que no, iban a poder continuar y volver a casa. No de otra manera- _solo, no te separes de mí-_

\- _¿Y si gritamos por mamá? Abuela, no quiero estar aquí fuera-_

\- _Lo sé, cariño pero solo serán unos metros más. Y no podemos gritar porque no sabemos qué…hacia donde debemos gritar-_ se corrigió al sentir la mirada exaltada de la pequeña-

\- _Pero abue, mamá siempre me dice que cuando esté en peligro debo gritar por ayuda-_ Judy se detuvo un momento. Se arrodilló frente a su nieta y dejó las manos con suavidad en sus hombros-

\- _Escucha Beth, no voy a dejar que algo malo te pase ¿de acuerdo? Caminaremos o correremos pero siempre juntas y voy a protegerte ¿me sigues?-_ la niña asintió pero ella pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Posiblemente la sensación que la invadía para llegar junto a sus madres cuánto antes- _vamos a ir de la mano hasta llegar a casa ¿ves que sencillo? Y no nos pasará nada-_

\- _¿Y si no llegamos?-_

\- _Beth, no digas eso. Vamos a…-_

\- _¿Si mamá se olvida de nosotras como se olvidó de la tía San?-_

\- _Tu mamá no se olvidó de la tía San, Beth-_

\- _Si lo hizo. La dejó que se fuera y ella aún no ha regresado ¡Mamá me dejará olvidada!-_ sollozó la pequeña y ella la estrechó entre sus brazos, recostándola contra su pecho e intentando calmarla. Debía además callar sus voces, porque sabía que atraerían a infectados o desconocidos, y exponerlas al peligro era lo último que quería en ese instante-

\- _La tía San está cuidando de Mike, cariño-_ le dijo acariciando su espalda y recordándole la mayor razón por la que Santana no quiso dejar Lima: su pequeño sobrino de 5 años- _pronto nos reuniremos con ella-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ se interesó Beth y alejándose mientras se refregaba los ojos- _¿vamos a volver a casa con ella?-_

\- _Por supuesto. Es más ¿qué quieres decirle cuando vuelvas a verla?-_ la niña gesticuló pensativa, antes de golpear su dedo contra el mentón y responder-

\- _Que es la mejor tía del mundo. A veces es medio loca y quejosa pero me gusta cuando comemos helado a escondida de mamá o me lleva a su departamento a jugar con la consola. No quiero que le pase algo, abue. Y a ti tampoco-_

\- _No nos pasará nada, Beth-_ insistió secándole la última lágrima bajo su ojo y poniéndose de pie- _pronto estaremos con la tía San y si no se lo dices tú, entonces lo haré yo ¿quieres? Le daré tu mensaje-_

\- _Sí, mejor tú díselo-_ terminó la pequeña rubia y aferrándose a su cadera. Judy le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda hurgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Quitó un cuchillo de cocina, el que había tomado por la mañana de la señora Munch y se preparó para, lo que sea que las encontrara mientras caminaban, combatir con el.

* * *

Se había dado casi por vencida. Sentía decenas de manos en todo su cuerpo, esperando por quitarle la chaqueta y morder su cuerpo sin impedimentos. Rachel dejó caer su frente contra el piso y no hizo el intento de salvarse. Después de ver a Beth perderse entre aquel enorme bosque, las ganas de levantarse se le esfumaron y ayudarse a si misma no era muy estimulante.

La cadera se le heló cuando una mano áspera y seca, casi putrefacta la tocó y solo en un segundo más arrancaría ese trozo de piel. Cerró los ojos y murmuró el nombre de su hija una y otra vez, pensando cómo iba a encontrarla si no salía de allí cuánto antes.

Oyó un disparo y el toque en su cuerpo se detuvo. Otro y otros más, hasta que el resto de cuerpos descansaban muertos sobre el de ella y nada se movía sobre su espalda.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin ganas y divisó los zapatos de Smith opacar su vista:

\- _¿Piensas tardarte mucho? Tenemos una niña que buscar-_

\- _¡Rachel!-_ Quinn corría hacia ella y regresó el rostro contra el asfalto. Si no llegaba con Beth de la mano, no iba a volver a levantar su vista- _Rachel ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Por supuesto que lo está-_ se coló su compañero- _le acabo de salvar el trasero. Para variar-_

\- _Rachel, levántate. Beth está alejándose….¡Rachel!-_ repitió su esposa ante su inmovilidad- _Rachel, es nuestra hija-_

\- _No te salvé la vida para esto, Berry, maldita sea, levántate-_

\- _¡Era su vida la que debías salvar!-_ le reclamó a Smith poniéndose de pie con rapidez y saltarle encima. Cayó sobre él y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado, una y otra vez bajo su mentón hasta que Quinn y Brittany pudieron alejarla- _¡no a mí!-_ continuó al borde del llanto y separándose bruscamente del agarre- _¡mi hija, Martin!... ¡Mi hija de ocho años!-_

Sacudió sus hombros y se acomodó la chaqueta, antes de tomar el arma de mano y caminar tras los pasos de Beth.

\- _¿A dónde vas?-_ le preguntó Quinn corriendo hacia ella- _¡Rachel!-_ se detuvo, con impotencia y mordiéndose la mejilla interna. Giró sobre sus talones, ante otro llamado de su esposa y notó la mirada del resto sobre ella- _¿a dónde vas?-_

\- _A buscar a nuestra hija-_

\- _Voy contigo-_

\- _No-_ le negó y volteó. Quiso avanzar pero apenas dió un paso cuando la rubia se paró frente a ella y la apuntó con su propia arma, la misma que le había entregado días atrás- _¿qué haces?-_

\- _Voy contigo-_

\- _Dije que no. Regresas con Smith y los demás a casa de la señora… ¿qué haces?-_ repitió al oír el seguro ser quitado. El cañón apuntó directo entre sus cejas y el pulso de su esposa apenas temblaba-

\- _Si no voy contigo, iré sin ti pero no vas a obligarme a quedarme resguardada mientras nuestra hija está en peligro. Mi madre está con ella también. Voy contigo o sin ti, tú decides-_

Rachel agudizó la mirada y observó el camino del arma hasta el hombro de la rubia. No iba a dispararle, estaba segura pero la contundencia de Quinn siempre era frívola y en ese momento no era la excepción. Se humedeció los labios y asintió.

\- _Esperen-_ las detuvo Smith llegando a su lado- _la vas a necesitar-_ agregó entregándole su escopeta y su cinturón con cartuchos. Ella tomó las cosas y le sonrió con vergüenza, arrepentida de haberlo golpeado minutos atrás-

\- _Lo siento por…-_

\- _No te preocupes. Estaremos esperándolas con la señora Munch. Y cenaremos todos juntos hoy ¿eh? No lleguen tarde-_ bromeó palmeando su hombro y Rachel lo vió trotar hacia adelante. Con una señal de cabeza le ordenó a los demás. Smith tenía dos armas de mano y guiaba, mientras Brittany y Daniel lo seguían de cerca-

\- _Tenemos que irnos antes de que se oculte el sol-_ le dijo Quinn adelantándose y ella la observó un momento. Cuando la rubia se adentró a la profundidad y casi oscuridad del bosque, la miró de reojo y al instante corrió hacia ella- _¡Beth!... ¡Beth!... ¡Beth, hija, aquí!-_ sabía que por cada grito de su esposa, alguien o alguna de esas cosas infectadas llegarían a ellas. Pero no podía callarla y menos aún detenerla. No cuando las ganas de ambas por hallar a Beth eran las mismas- _¡Beth!-_

\- _Debemos caminar un poco más. Quizá dejaron alguna especie de huella-_

\- _¿En el bosque?-_ preguntó la rubia con burla, mientras alejaba las ramas de los árboles y continuaba avanzando-

\- _No hablo de las huellas a las que estás acostumbrada. Eso sería algo muy fácil y nuestra hija ya estaría con nosotras-_ le respondió en el mismo tono y Quinn volteó a verla un segundo- _pero quizá, no sé, camina pisando bien sus pies o…no sé. Beth es una niña inteligente, la encontraremos o ella a nosotras-_

\- _Estoy segura que estaríamos más cerca si no hubiésemos tenido que implorarte porque te levantaras-_

\- _Oh, lo siento, creí que podía tener mis dos minutos de shock por ver a mi hija desaparecer y con decenas de esos cuerpos infectados sobre mí. Que no lo imaginas, claro porque estabas a metros, segura y sin nadie a tu alrededor-_

\- _Se supone que tu eres la oficial ¿no?-_

\- _Sí, y que te cuida de algo que tú y tu trabajo produjeron-_ le soltó con molestia y al instante apretó los ojos, arrepentida. Quinn se detuvo con sorpresa y ella se reprochó mentalmente. No había nada de malo en el trabajo de su esposa y menos aún cuidarla ahora, recreando el titulo de familia que habían dejado olvidado lentamente. La miró un momento y como si de espalda a ella en realidad estuviese observándola, se disculpó y la rubia reinició sus pasos- _lo siento. Solo estoy nerviosa y preocupada por Beth y tu madre. Lo siento, Quinn-_

\- _¡Beth!-_ la ignoró en cambio y llamando en gritos a su hija- _¡Beth! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Beth, si me escuchas, grita hija!-_ se oyó un ruido cerca y Rachel llegó a ella, abrazándola por la cadera y manteniéndolas inmóviles- _Beth ¿eres tú?-_

\- _Shhh, haz silencio un segundo-_ le ordenó en un susurro. Se escuchaba como las pisadas de hojas secas y ramas, con seguridad comenzaban a acercarse. La morena entrecerró los ojos y le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No veía nada más allá de lo verde y marrón del paisaje pero el sonido cada vez más cerca era obvio. Jaló a la rubia junto a ella y se hincaron, sosteniéndose sobre sus talones -

\- _¿Y si es Beth?-_

\- _No es ella-_ le aseguró en un murmullo e inconscientemente sus cuerpos se movieron. Enfrentando sus espaldas, cuidaban distintos puntos y analizaron los espacios con detenimiento- _no veo nada-_

\- _Quizá era un animal-_ asintió, apenas y que Quinn no vió antes de tomar y entrelazar sus manos. Se pusieron de pie con cuidado y, tras voltear y sonreírse cálidamente, alguien apareció y de un impulso se impactó contra la rubia.

No era un infectado, notó Rachel cuando quiso alejarlo y recibió un arma apuntándole. Era un joven, quizá unos años menor que ellas y sujetó a la rubia como su rehén. La obligó a levantarse sin dejar de apuntarle y ahora tenía el cañón contra el cuello de la rubia. En el mismo lugar que ella había besado la noche anterior.

\- _¿Quién eres tú?-_ le preguntó entre dientes. Dió un paso, cuando él inhaló con brusquedad el hombro de su esposa pero se detuvo, cuando el arma regresó contra ella y con el seguro quitado-

\- _No sé quiénes sean ustedes pero se metieron en nuestro hogar-_

\- _Tú vives aquí-_ murmuró casi para si misma- _¿nuestro?-_ repitió las palabras de él- _¿tú y quién más?-_

\- _¿Eres policía?-_ inquirió en cambio y apuntando su placa, a un costado en su chaqueta- _odio los policías. Toda mi familia los odia. Con armas y creyéndose superiores, siempre asesinando y encarcelando a gente como la mía-_

\- _Tranquilo, no vine por ti ni nadie de los tuyos-_ le aclaró con sus manos en señal de tregua y el chico la miró unos segundos, antes de volver a Quinn y oler su cuello. Rachel se mordió el labio interno, iba a golpearlo tan fuerte que la mentira anterior justificaría que sí, iba a matarlo como sus compañeros acostumbraban-

\- _Eres una linda chica-_ le dijo a la rubia con burla y ella la vió gesticular con repulsión y miedo. Él tenía la apariencia de un mecánico, con un traje azul gastado y el rostro y manos negras de suciedad, lo que no le generaba ni la mínima confianza- _vendrás conmigo-_

\- _Ella no va contigo a ningún lado-_ lo detuvo y sin pensarlo le hizo una señal a Quinn. La rubia alzó su pierna y pisó con fuerzas a aquel desconocido, justo antes de que ella se lanzara contra él. Quitó su arma y la oprimió en su frente, reteniendo las ganas de dispararle en ese momento- _¿tú y quién más están aquí?-_ le preguntó a horcajadas de él y presionando cada vez más el arma- _¡Quiénes!-_

\- _Muchos-_ rió con sorna y Rachel quitó el seguro, solo para verlo aterrorizado un segundo-

\- _Quiénes-_

\- _Muchos y que no son tan tontos como yo. Si fuera ustedes, me largaría de aquí ahora mismo. Cualquiera que entra a este bosque por la tarde…nunca más sale con vida-_ jaló el gatillo y no se inmutó al ver la bala atravesarle la cabeza. Se quitó algo de sudor y sangre ajena del rostro y se puso de pie-

\- _¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó a la rubia, que no podía apartar sus ojos de lo que era un cadáver ahora-

\- _Sí-_ musitó Quinn arrebatándole el arma a aquel joven y riendo con burla, cuando notó la liviandad en su mano.- _Nos amenazó con un arma vacía, Rachel-_ sin embargo ella cargó un cartucho nuevo en su arma y ocupó un momento en cargar la escopeta. Cuando el peso de la seguridad en cada nueva bala y lista a usarse la llenó, tomó la mano de su esposa y la jaló para seguir caminando-

\- _Debemos encontrar a Beth cuánto antes-_

* * *

\- _Rachel-_ murmuró Quinn con la garganta seca y estirando su brazo, para intentar tomar el hombro de su esposa- _ya no podemos seguir-_ le dijo pero la morena continuó. Ella en cambio se detuvo, contra el tronco de un gran árbol y se sostuvo de las rodillas, para recobrar algo de aire-

\- _Aún no la hemos encontrado-_

\- _Pero es de noche ya….de madrugada, quizá-_ le dijo al recordar que había visto la luna salir más de dos horas atrás- _no se oyen ruidos, no responde a nuestros llamados y estoy cansada. Necesitamos volver por agua….Rach, por favor-_

\- _¿Quieres rendirte?-_ le preguntó la morena deteniéndose y regresando por sus pasos, hasta ella- _estamos cerca-_

\- _¿De dónde? ¿De quién? No vemos por dónde vamos_ _ni quiénes pueden estar observándonos. Debemos volver, buscar linternas y unas botellas de agua. Estoy segura que ellas también estarán descansando…o quizás ya en casa de la señora Munch-_ agregó y tanto sus latidos como los ojos de la morena, aumentaron ilusionados- _quizá por eso no las hemos encontrados. Ya deben estar con los demás-_

\- _Tienes razón. Tal vez…sí, vámonos-_ Rachel volvió a tomar su mano y, a diferencia del camino que recorrieron durante horas, ahora parecía más segura y en minutos llegaron a un lado de la carretera.

Corrieron sin mirar atrás por aquella larga y oscura calle que ni el agotamiento físico las detuvo. De repente se vieron frente a la casa que las había recibido días atrás y Rachel se lazó sobre el picaporte. Lo forzó y, en segundos, la figura de Smith se asomó por la ventana.

\- _¿La encontraron?-_ fue lo primero que él preguntó y Quinn se dejó caer: allí habían muertos tan banal y cruelmente sus anhelos de abrazar esa noche a su hija. Recibió los brazos de su esposa tras ella, arrodillada mientras acariciaba sus hombros-

\- _Tranquila-_ le susurró Rachel pero ella comenzó a llorar- _Quinn, regresaremos apenas salga el sol y la encontraremos….creíamos que podía estar aquí-_ explicó, alzando la mirada a su amigo-

\- _Lo siento, Rach. No hay señal de ninguna ni de la señora Munch-_

\- _¿Cómo? ¿qué pasó con ella?-_

\- _Cuando regresamos a la tarde, sin ustedes, golpeamos y nada que aparecía. Entré a la fuerza y la buscamos por toda la casa. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. No hay huellas, ni sangre, ni muebles movidos o señales de que necesitó defenderse. Incluso su vaca está tras la quinta aún-_

\- _Quiero volver por ella-_ sollozó Quinn poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose en la cocina. Buscó unas botellas pequeñas con agua y tomó un bolso que yacía en el suelo, con su cremallera rota pero no le importó. Las cargó y cuando Rachel ingresó en cuestionamiento, simplemente continuó cargando lo necesario-

\- _¿Ahora?-_

\- _Si, ahora. Hay linternas y es lo que más necesitamos-_

\- _Está bien-_ murmuró la morena y ella se detuvo a mirarla un instante. Bajo el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, le sonreía de manera cálida y estaba allí, solo esperando sus órdenes para obedecerla- _cargaré su chaqueta-_ le dijo señalando al living y regresando por sus pasos. Quinn apenas pudo asentir cuando el sonido de un teléfono ocupó el lugar.

La vió correr hacia el y la siguió sin espera, deteniéndose a su lado cuando Rachel contestó:

\- _¿Hola? ¿Hola? Maldita sea, ¡hola!-_ la llamada fue cortada y sin perder tiempo, la morena marcó otro número- _vamos, contesta…diablos-_ susurró cuando dió el buzón pero volvió a intentarlo- _¡Santana!-_ exclamó exaltada al oír una voz familiar del otro lado-

\- **_No, no es Santana. Soy su madre, Rachel ¿eres tú?-_**

\- _Oh, María, si sí, soy yo, cuánto me alegra escucharte ¿Santana está contigo?-_

\- **_Así es, está recostada ¿quieres hablar con ella?-_**

\- _Si, por favor, antes de que la llamada se corte…. ¡Santana!-_ repitió emocionada al oír la voz de su mejor amiga. Quinn la abrazó por la cadera y dejó el mentón en su hombro, sonriendo al escuchar la alegría de su esposa- _maldita sea, Santana, que bueno que estás bien-_

\- **_Te tardaste en llamar, Berry. Me siento una esposa a la que no le dedican tiempo-_**

\- _Cállate, deja de decir estupideces. No sé cómo pero el teléfono de la casa en la que estoy quedándome funcionó y… ¿Santana? ¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó al oírla toser con dificultad y lanzó un suspiró, cuando le respondió que sí- _bueno, escucha, no sé cuando regresaremos a Lima pero cuídate ¿de acuerdo? –_

\- **_Lo haré, no te preocupes por mí. Toda mi familia está bien-_**

\- _Santana, no vayas donde veas a Noah ni salgas por ninguna razón. Volveremos a Lima porque el científico está allí y… ¿has enfermado? ¿no te he dicho siempre que no debes quitarte tu suéter?-_ bromeó cuando la latina tosió una vez más-

\- **_¿Y Beth?-_** inquirió Santana con inconveniente y Quinn se despegó del hombro de su esposa, al oírla y notar la mirada de Rachel-

\- _Está bien. Está durmiendo ahora-_

\- **_Genial. Le escribí una carta ¿sabes? Porque no me olvido de lo que me pidió este año para su cumpleaños y ¿adivina qué? Sí, señor. Saqueé una juguetería y lo conseguí-_**

\- _Santana-_ rió con nervios la morena- _no debiste hacerlo y… ¿hola?... ¿Santana?-_ la llamó y golpeó el teléfono cuando la señal se oía con interferencia- _¡Santana!-_

\- **_Estoy aquí, Berry-_**

\- _Rayos, lo siento. De igual manera, la llamada ya se cortará. Cuídate mucho ¿si? Llegaremos cuánto antes y…Brittany te envía saludos-_ agregó al ver a la rubia haciéndole señas a unos metros y alzándole los pulgares luego, cuando le entregó el mensaje-

\- **_Sabía que iba a quererme tarde o temprano. Nadie se resiste a mis encantos latinos-_**

\- _Estás alucinando, Santana-_ le dijo con diversión y ambas resoplaron a la vez- _bien, debo colgar-_

\- **_Oye, Berry, te patearé el trasero cuando regreses-_**

\- _No me digas ¿y por qué?-_

\- **_Maldita enana, no me dijiste que esas cosas mordían tan fuerte-_** murmuró Santana y los sentidos de Rachel parecieron apagarse. La latina tosió otra vez y ella se mordió el labio, aguantando las lágrimas y de llorar contra su oído: habían mordido a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo Santana volvió a reír y el sonido que su boca emitía era cada más bajo. Rachel se aferró al teléfono y, sin poder contener la tristeza, continuó la broma con aquellos falsos insultos-

\- _Eres una idiota ¿Corrías de tus acosadoras en la universidad y no pudiste escaparte de estas cosas?-_

\- **_Eran demasiados, Berry. Buscaba algo de cena, en el sótano y la ventana estaba abierta….pero mi familia está bien y aquí te esperarán. Mas te vale cumplir tu promesa de que llegarás-_** la morena sonrió con esfuerzo, jamás le había prometido aquello pero asintió, a pesar de que no la veía _-_

\- _Allí estaré, San…te quiero, maldita sea-_

\- **_Ay Berry, no te pongas….-_** pero el aparato dejó de funcionar y la llamada se cortó.

Quinn vió cómo Rachel jaló el teléfono y lo arrojó contra una pared, destruyéndolo en pedazos y con total furia.

Se acercó a su espalda y la abrazó, apretándola con fuerzas al oírla llorar sin timidez y manteniéndose en silencio. Iba a decirle que todo estaría bien, que debían buscar a Beth cuánto antes y salir de allí pero Smith, observando desde la ventana, las alertó en un grito esperanzador:

\- _Es tu madre-_ le dijo señalándola con rapidez y ambas corrieron a la puerta. Abrió y corrió sin espera ni seguridad, escuchando los pasos de la morena tras ella-

\- _¡Mamá!-_ exclamó deteniéndose justo cuando Judy se derrumbó en sus brazos- _¡mamá!-_ el rostro pálido de la mujer y sus ojos blancos, acumularon nuevamente las lágrimas en Quinn y no se cohibió de llorar sin consuelo- _¡mamá!-_

\- _Judy….Judy-_ intentó la morena palmeando su mejilla y con lentitud, la mujer se reincorporó apenas- _Judy ¿dónde está Beth?-_

\- _Mamá-_ insistió Quinn- _Rachel-_ le suplicó con llanto a su esposa y la morena se estiró, hasta desprenderle el abrigo y secarle algo de sudor, producto de la fiebre que sintió en su frente-

\- _Judy….Judy-_ continuó la morena y esperaron unos minutos, hasta que pareció recobrar el sentido. La mujer abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su hija, antes de llevar una mano a su rostro y acariciarla-

\- _Mamá, dónde…¡mamá!-_ clamó la rubia cuando Judy comenzó a convulsionar y Rachel se puso de pie-

\- _Judy ¿dónde está Beth?-_ gritó la morena-

\- _Nos mordieron-_ balbuceó la mujer. Todo un mundo interno se desplomó y nuevamente los sentidos de Rachel se silenciaron, al punto máximo de creerlos muertos- _nos mordieron-_ susurró Judy y cayendo en los brazos de su hija-

Quinn la sujetó luego de tomarle el puso. Allí, en medio de la nada y arrodillada, el cuerpo sin vida de su madre yacía sobre ella.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras, espero que medianamente les haya gustado...¡Feliz año nuevo para todos/as!**

 **Farfadette12: Agendé Z nation para mis vacaciones, no importa lo absurdo mientras haya zombies para mi. Con respecto al fic, si matara a Quinn y Rachel es como Rick, no la voy a poner tan idiota y que vea a su esposa muerta por todos lados, para mi fue lo más estupido de TWD que hasta no me bancaba a Rick pero es tan lindo que no se lo puede odiar. Saludos!**

 **PKN150: No vi fear TWD, me aburrió en el primer cap nomás. Y amo tanto a Carol que hasta pensé en poner a Judy tipo ella pero dije neh, se va a llevar todo el protagonismo jajaj. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen( de lo contrario la enemistad pezberry hubiese terminado como quería Lea, las dos en el lodo y con ropa interior) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	10. Pandemia

Cap. X: "Pandemia"

 **-Flashback-**

 **A Quinn no le gustaba realizar los quehaceres, pero sabía cuánto amaba Rachel que la ayudara con ellos y más aún los días jueves, donde su esposa se pasaba casi todo el día fuera por su trabajo y repetía la ausencia los viernes.**

 **Por eso, esa tarde de verano calurosa y posiblemente de las menos soportables, comenzó con algo fácil. Tomó un paño seco y una botella de limpieza y se encaminó al segundo piso de su casa. Abrió las ventanas de su cuarto y sonrió, al ver desde allí a Beth jugar con tranquilidad en el jardín delantero, casi pegada al portón de entrada.**

 **Con sus seis años recién cumplidos, su hija decidió llevar los regalos recibidos el día anterior y se deleitaba ahora entre risas, mientras hacia hablar a su nueva muñeca y su compañero. Quinn oyó la palabra _boda_ repetidas veces y reprimió una risa, cuando la vió minutos después armar con pequeñas sillas una rápida ceremonia. **

\- **_Quinn-_** **la llamó Rachel con picaporte en mano y su uniforme ya alistado- _me voy. Regreso por la madrugada ¿estará todo bien?-_**

\- **_Claro que sí, ve tranquila-_** **le dijo acercándose a ella y enrollando los brazos en su cuello para despedirse- _te amo-_**

\- **_Te amo. Ya sabes dónde está mi número y…-_** **Quinn la calló con un voraz beso y coló sin espera su lengua, rejuntándola con la de ella para tranquilizarla como cada vez que esos días llegaban-**

\- **_Estaremos bien-_** **le dijo con último beso y alejándose luego finalmente-**

\- **_De acuerdo. Pero…pero-_** **alzó la voz Rachel cuando intentó protestar- _coloca la alarma antes de la cena y cierra las ventanas luego de que me vaya-_**

\- **_Lo haré, señora Fabray-_** **bromeó tironeando su corbata- _¿te espero despierta?-_**

\- **_No, no, descansa. No volveré hasta después de las 4. Voy a saludar a Beth-_**

\- **_¿A qué no sabes a qué está jugando?-_** **le preguntó regresando a la ventana con una sonrisa divertida pero que borró al instante tras observar el otro lado. Su hija no estaba donde minutos atrás y el portón de entrada estaba abierto- _¡Beth!-_ la llamó corriendo fuera del cuarto y con la morena detrás- _¡Beth!-_ repitió al llegar al living pero solo aguardó un segundo por la respuesta. Al no recibirla, continuó corriendo y llegó a la vereda. El corazón de Quinn pareció explotar cuando divisó a su hija metros mas adelante, casi en la esquina y viendo cómo un desconocido le soltaba la mano y escapaba tras ver a Rachel quitar su arma- **

\- **_¡Beth!-_** **la morena la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó mientras veía a aquel hombre mayor desaparecer entre los autos de la ciudad. Intentó recordar su rostro o algún rasgo para, cuando lo capturara, encargarse de él ella misma-**

\- **_¡Pero qué hacías Beth!-_** **le reclamó Quinn cuando las tuvo en frente nuevamente. Rachel volvió al jardín y ella cerró tras seguirle los pasos. Cuando su esposa dejó a la niña en el suelo otra vez, sus reproches salieron entre sollozos- _¡Qué hacías! ¡Jamás habíamos visto a ese hombre! ¡por qué lo seguiste!-_**

\- **_Quinn, cálmate-_** **le pidió la morena-**

\- **_¿Calmarme?-_** **ironizó ella sosteniéndose el cabello con frustración- _¡iba a llevarse a nuestra hija!-_**

\- **_¡Lo sé! Maldita sea, Quinn, lo sé pero no es eso lo que debemos recordarle-_**

\- **_¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con desconocidos, Beth? ¡Qué te he dicho! ¡Cuándo vas a obedecerme!-_**

\- **_Solo salí por el carro de los helados-_** **murmuró la niña-**

\- **_¿Y con el permiso de quién?-_** **continuó ella entre gritos- _te he dicho siempre, siempre, Beth que ese portón no se abre si mamá o yo no estamos cerca ¿me estás oyendo? –_**

\- **_Sí, mamá pero….-_**

\- **_¡Nada! No quiero que vuelvas a salir sin permiso ni sola ¿entendido?-_**

\- **_Sí, lo siento_** **-**

\- **_Beth, cariño ¿él te dijo algo?-_** **le preguntó Rachel arrodillada a su altura y acariciándole las mejillas húmedas, producto del llanto que acompañaba al de Quinn. La pequeña negó con la cabeza y la morena asintió, antes de estrecharla contra ella- _bien, lleva tus juguetes adentro. Haremos pastel para la boda ¿quieres?-_**

\- **_Si, mucho-_** **mientras Quinn la veía obedecerle a Rachel, se pasó las manos por el rostro y desahogó más llanto. El horario laboral de su esposa ya había comenzado, llevaba desde antes casi media hora de retraso y nunca había recibido un llamado de atención o reclamo por parte de su jefe. Si esos 30 minutos no existieran, se preguntó cómo hubiese terminado todo aquello en realidad. Al instante despejó la respuesta y suspiró más calmada, intentando controlar su respiración al fin- _lo siento, mamá-_ repitió Beth al llegar a ella y Quinn solo asintió, antes de estirarse y abrazarla con fuerzas- **

\- **_Solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer, Beth. Prométeme que nunca más volverás a salir sola ni hablarás con desconocidos ¿lo prometes?-_**

\- **_Sí, lo prometo-_** **ella le sonrió débilmente y le dejó un beso en la mejilla-**

\- **_Bien, ve adentro. Te amo-_** **le recordó tocando con suavidad su cabello y viéndola correr hacia el interior luego- _Se te está haciendo tarde-_ le dijo a Rachel, limpiándose la cara y deteniéndose al verla desabotonar su uniforme- **

\- **_No iré a ningún lado hoy-_** **aseguró la morena quitándose la corbata y yendo tras los pasos de Beth-**

 **Ella suspiró aliviada. Nunca se lo había dicho pero, sin Rachel en casa, más allá de lo literal, en realidad se sentía en completa inseguridad.**

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

 ** _"…decenas de personas han sido encontradas sin vida en su casa, trabajo y hasta en lugares públicos. El FBI y otras organizaciones de seguridad nacionales, han puesto en alertas a sus regiones más afectadas, antes de que se extienda hasta ocupar un país completo…"_**

 ** _"…desde la fiebre porcina que las personas no se veían tan aterrorizadas como ahora. Según la OMS, no tiene lógica pero al parecer, luego de morir, centenares de cuerpos se levantan y vuelven a caminar ¿está alterándose la reproducción humana? Está con nosotros el especialista…"_**

 ** _"…no debemos salir a la calle y por el contrario, permanecer en casa, seguros y resguardados, es lo que recomienda gendarmería, policías locales y el FBI. Hay ayuda en camino pero las calles parecen bloqueadas frente a miles de personas que lucen como nosotros pero no lo son ¿estamos finalmente ante el apocalipsis zombie que las películas nos advertían?..."_**

 ** _"…Y hoy en cuatro estados de EEUU, la cifra aumenta. Más de 15.000 personas fueron halladas muertas, transferidas a su proceso de sepultura pero…."_**

\- _¿Qué pasó?-_ preguntó Rachel abandonando el sillón y llegando a la televisión tras perder la poca señal que recibían a diario. Apretó seguidamente el botón de encendido y luego la golpeó, al no poder lograrlo y dejando así las noticias a medio camino- _esto es una porquería-_

\- _Es viejo-_ señaló Smith el aparato desde la puerta, mientras pelaba una manzana con tranquilidad-

\- _No me refiero a eso. El mundo. Finalmente terminó por convertirse en una porquería-_ lo corrigió ella-

\- _Y nosotros estamos en medio-_ agregó Quinn sentada en la ventana grande del living. Rachel volteó a verla. Lucía tan distinta que solo quería guardarla como una muñeca de caja musical y protegerla de todo aquello. La voz de la rubia sonaba seca, débil y tan grave que demostraba los 3 días que llevaba sin beber agua de más o alimentarse más allá de un vaso de leche. Desde que habían encontrado a Judy y la mujer murió en sus brazos, su esposa solo permanecía dónde estaba ahora y miraba la calle, esperanzada de que a sí como llegó Judy, su hija corriera nuevamente a sus brazos- _Beth está en medio de todo esto-_ agregó y nuevamente lloró, casi sin molestar a los demás ni efectuar sonido. Solo pegó su cabeza al cristal y las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos como si nada más pudiera hacer-

\- _Vamos a encontrarla, Quinn. Mañana volveré a salir y no regresaremos a Lima hasta llevarla con nosotras sana y salva-_ le aseguró ella y la rubia solo volteó a verla un segundo-

\- _Ya pasaron días y no lo hemos conseguido-_

\- _No, lo sé o de lo contrario ella estaría aquí. Pero no puedo exponerme y a ustedes al salir de noche. Ya no hay municiones prácticamente y las linternas apenas encienden-_ le dijo y Quinn solo volvió a sollozar. Lo cierto era que, luego de las últimas palabras de Judy, a Rachel no le importó el horario de madrugada y se internó con rapidez en el bosque. Entre gritos de llamado, intentó dar con Beth y sus armas regresaron con ella, al otro día, completamente vacías y su linterna sin funcionar. Solo quedaba la escopeta de Smith, las armas de manos de él y unas cuantas balas. Porque luego de volver y recobrar algo de energía, la morena emprendió otra vez la búsqueda de su hija el segundo día y esta vez usando las armas de Quinn. Nuevamente con resultados negativos.

Beth no aparecía y, si Judy les había dicho que la mordieron también, posiblemente si la encontraba ya no sería su pequeña hija de 8 años. Rachel se mordió la mejilla interna para no acompañar la tristeza de su esposa. No podía ni quería si quiera imaginarse a Beth en ese estado.

\- _Quinn-_ murmuró llegando a ella y dejando con suavidad las manos a los costados de sus brazos. La rubia ni siquiera murmuró o la miró, simplemente continuó observando el ocaso del cuarto día allí dentro- _la voy a traer de vuelta-_

\- _No sé si pueda aguantar otro día, Rachel. Dios, tiene 8 años-_ le recordó entre llantos y ella la abrazó al instante- _está afuera, sola y asustada ¿por qué no podemos encontrarla?-_

\- _La vamos a encontrar-_ le aseguró nuevamente contra su oído- _y cuando lo haga, volveremos sin mirar atrás a Lima y tú salvarás el mundo, Quinn-_

\- _Mi mundo es Beth, Rachel. Al diablo los demás-_ ella apretó los labios y decidió permanecer en silencio. No quería continuar oyéndola llorar ni mucho menos verla, por lo que le dejó un beso tras su cabeza y se alejó para no fatigarla más-

\- _Smith-_ llamó a su compañero y con una seña le indicó que la siguiera. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Rachel le dió una última mirada al living y lanzó un suspiro, al ver a Quinn sin siquiera inmutarse por su partida- _¿cuántas balas te quedan?-_

\- _Menos de 100 seguro-_ respondió él dándole una mordida a su manzana- _quizá hasta menos de 50. Si vuelves allí, debes traerla. O no podrás volver sin que te atrapen-_

\- _¿Crees que la señora Munch tenga algunas armas?-_

\- _No lo creo. Era algo…pacifista y su marido un miserable mecánico. Tú ya no puedes volver a ir allá afuera ¿por qué no me dejas a mí? Quinn te necesita aquí y con ella-_

\- _Quinn necesita a Beth. Asique a Beth tengo que traerle-_

\- _Está bien…oye y…qué piensas de lo que dijo su madre antes de…morir-_ Rachel lo observó un momento: solía tener las conversaciones más alocadas y divertidas con Smith en sus horarios de guardia por las madrugadas; sin embargo nunca se consideraron amigos ni se veían más allá del horario laboral. Pero ahora estaban en un mismo equipo y huyendo para y por lo mismo, mantenerse con vida y eso incluía salvar al otro cuando lo necesitara, como él lo hizo días atrás con ella. Y no era por eso que no quería que fuese al bosque. Se trataba solo del amor propio y más el que sentía por su familia, por lo que quería ser ella quién atrapara a Beth entre sus brazos y se la entregara a Quinn. Por eso no quería recordar ni imaginar más allá de eso: las tres reunidas nuevamente-

\- _Encontraré a mi hija y la traeré. Eso es en lo que pienso-_ aseguró pasando a su lado y abriendo el cajón de cubiertos. Buscó entre la cantidad que había y tomó dos cuchillos grandes, una botella de alcohol de la alacena y una toalla que reposaba sobre los platos-

\- _¿Qué vas a hacer?-_

\- _Ya no hay linternas-_ le respondió saliendo por la puerta trasera y él la siguió apenas, agudizando la mirada cuando se trepó de un árbol y cortó una rama. Rachel la alistó y peló de la corteza, antes de regresar y atar la toalla en una de las puntas, en un gran bollo y rociarla con alcohol-

\- _No puedes salir ahora, ya es de noche-_

\- _¿Y por qué crees que preparo esto?-_ ironizó tajante y él rascó tras su cuello, antes de acercarse a la mesa y seguirle los pasos-

\- _Llévate mi escopeta-_

\- _No es necesario. Quiero que te quedes aquí y cuides a mi esposa-_

\- _La cuidaré. Igual que a Brittany y a Daniel pero no voy a dejar que salgas sin armas-_

\- _Aquí las necesitas también-_

\- _Sí, pero con estas dos estaremos bien-_ dijo él alzando sus pistolas y la morena sonrió, antes de tomar la escopeta sobre la mesa y el cinturón con municiones a su lado- _es un ultimátum, Berry. Si no la traes hoy, mañana saldré contigo y ya no cuidaré de tu esposa. No si queremos traer a Beth de regreso-_

\- _Está bien-_ murmuró sin convencimiento- _ve que Quinn al menos cene algo ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _De acuerdo-_ fue lo último que oyó ella y avanzó a la puerta de entrada. Desde allí le dedicó una mirada a la ventana y aguardó porque la rubia la mirara. Derrotada, tomó el picaporte y le dio señal a su compañero, para que cerrara con seguridad tras su partida-

Afuera, no se negó mentalmente el miedo que la invadió y avanzó apenas un paso. La noche era algo fresca, la luna llena iluminaba con claridad grisácea y el sonido de los búhos le indicaba por dónde no debía ir.

La morena acercó el encendedor al palo que sostenía y una especie de antorcha se encendió. Aprovechando que aún debía ser algo temprano a pesar de la oscuridad, corrió a repetir el camino de tres días seguidos y, tras verse entre aquellos ya conocidos árboles, los gritos en llamado por su hija regresaron.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron sin respuesta y se detuvo un momento, a descansar contra un tronco seco y tragó saliva. Estaba segura que llevaba ya una hora fuera y, entre las pisadas de barro más su sudor, avanzar estaba volviéndose una tortura.

Pero Smith tenia razón y, si no llegaba esa noche con su hija, las posibilidades de hallarla ya no serían las mismas. Retomó su camino y esta vez se coló entre unos arbustos, algo difícil de atravesar y que debió hacerlo inclinada y casi arrodillada. Pero debía probar senderos nuevos si quería resultados diferentes.

El aleteo cercano de los búhos aumentaba su nerviosismo pero no iba a detenerse. Desde allí ya no veía ni sabía cómo regresar a la casa de la señora Munch pero ya tendría tiempo para resolverlo. La señora Munch, pensó ¿dónde estaba? No podía haber desaparecido tan rápido ni misteriosamente como ellos creían. Era la dueña de casa después de todo y demostró el día que les dió posada, la seriedad y el recelo con que la cuidaba.

A sí mismo no le interesaba mucho ahora. Quizá en realidad escondía a alguien en algún sótano o ático y quién la llevaría lejos de allí. A otro lugar y segura de todo eso. Maldita vieja, murmuró. Podría no haberlos echado, llevado con ella y nada de eso estaría pasando. Su hija estaría con ella y hasta quizá todos en Lima, con Quinn preparando la cantidad de antivirus necesaria o como sea que fuese a resolverlo. Pero con su esposa salvando a todos y Beth junto a ella, aguardando los resultados.

Quizá la encontraría luego, se dijo y se cobraría el haberlos abandonados a la suerte de nadie y en ese infierno que no conocía. Mientras continuaba murmurando pesares para aquella mujer, un sonido caló en sus oídos y el bombeo de su corazón se aceleró. Parecía música, cual fiesta e ignorando todo lo que pasaba allí afuera. La siguió tratando de hacerlo por el lugar indicado y llegó a una pared de alambrado, que separaba la vista hacia el otro lado.

Rachel agudizó la mirada y analizó lo que sucedía allí: había una casa rodante, una fogata y se escuchaban los alaridos de borrachos o algunos que no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. Acercó su rostro al alambrado y esperó, hasta que un joven salió de entre otro árbol, cerrando su cremallera y riendo, antes que otra muchacha, mucho más joven, lo siguiera y acomodando su vestido.

Algunos hombres bajaron del transporte y ella se humedeció los labios, al notar que llevaban la misma ropa y apariencia que aquel desconocido que había apuntado a Quinn días atrás y ella le disparó en la cabeza. El olor desagradable de la imagen que demostraban llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales pero aguantó, deseando y no dar con alguna señal de Beth.

\- _¿Qué hacen?-_ susurró al ver lo siguiente. Dos jóvenes arrastraban a un muchacho, atado y amordazado y lo guiaban a la fogata. Cuando le quitaron la ropa y lo obligaron a caminar los últimos pasos solo, Rachel dió un paso atrás y volteó, oyendo los gritos desgarradores de aquel joven mientras se quemaba vivo en medio de una pequeña llamarada.

Podía sentir como sus latidos pulsaban más rápido y peor que antes, por lo que regresó por sus pasos y se echó a correr. No supo por qué pero algunas lágrimas nublaron su vista y tal vez fueron las culpables de propinarle una estruendosa caída. Se quedó allí un momento, entre medio de la nada y notando como su antorcha descendía la luz natural.

Se recordó días atrás, cuando con su mentón en el suelo y sintiendo las manos de infectados en su cuerpo, no quería levantarse. Pero ahora lo hizo con rapidez y sacudió su ropa, mientras pensaba unos segundos por dónde seguir. Dió un paso y volvió a caer, cuando su pierna tropezó con algo y su vela rodó lejos de ella.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y estudió la pequeña montaña que la derribó. La golpeó suavemente con su pie y tambaleó cuando una mano se alzó, totalmente herida y llena de mordidas. Regresó a ella con velocidad y la tomó, levantando el cuerpo blanco y muerto viviente de la señora Munch. Rachel la soltó al instante y, mientras la veía gemir por morderla desde el piso, se preguntó por qué ella y no Beth. Por qué la encontraba a ella y no a su propia hija.

Se arrodilló a inspeccionarla y tomó su mentón, alejándola cuando intentaba acercarse y notó las heridas de mordidas en su cuello, hombres y pecho. Alzó un momento su camiseta y descubrió lo mismo que en Judy: un disparo en sus costillas. No se lo había dicho a Quinn pero, luego de que la rubia le entregara el cuerpo de su madre y antes de llevarlo tras un árbol y Smith cavara un pozo profundo, ella detalló los golpes y heridas en su cuerpo y descubrió, además de las mordidas, una bala incrustada en el mismo lugar que veía ahora en la señora Munch.

Rachel tomó los costados de la cabeza de aquella mujer y lo giró con brusquedad, soltándola para que cayera muerta finalmente. Lo miró unos segundos y luego pensó que, si no fuera por la situación, le daría la misma especie de sepultura que a Judy.

Se sostuvo de una rodilla y se impulsó hacia arriba, dedicándole una última mirada y suspiró.

\- _Adiós señora, Munch-_ se despidió en un susurro y, cuando iba a irse, agudizó la mirada al ver algo sobresalir bajo la camiseta de la mujer. Era un papel y sin dudarlo se inclinó a tomarlo. Fue por su antorcha y aprovechó las últimas llamas para leer, luego de regresar a la señora-

" _Nos mordieron. Pero el ocaso sigue brillando, justo tras de mi"_

Ella frunció el ceño ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Cuánto llevaba aquella nota en su bolsillo?

\- _Nos mordieron-_ repitió con un movimiento de labios, las mismas palabras que Judy había dicho antes de morir. Releyó la frase y entrecerró los ojos. Ya la había oído hablar del ocaso y lo había relacionado con los niños. Con Beth- _Tras de mí-_ murmuró y, después de unos segundos, arrojó el papel y cayó de rodillas, sacudiendo sus brazos y moviendo sus manos, buscando entre la montaña de hojas y haciéndolas volar lejos de ella.

Entre más quitaba, más cerca de algo estaba y podía sentir sus dedos chocar contra algo. O alguien, porque sus uñas rasparon contra ropa y finalmente descubrió lo que tanto había ido a buscar: el pantalón azul de su hija se asomó y sus manos aumentaron la velocidad, hasta quitar todas las hojas y ramas que cubrían a la niña.

\- _¡Beth!-_ exclamó exaltada, tomándola bajo sus brazos y arropándola contra ella. La niña se abrazó a su cuello y Rachel la sujetó con fuerzas, llorando en su hombro por verla sin un rastro de sangre-

\- _Mamá, te extrañé. Quiero ir con mami-_

\- _Ahora, hija. Ahora vamos-_ le aseguró alejándola para inspeccionarla mejor. Tocó sus mejillas y la miró impecable, de la misma manera que la había visto por última vez- _¿estás bien, cariño? -_ agregó emocionada y con la voz temblando, mientras sus muñecas se sacudían al sostenerle los brazos- _¿te golpeaste o te hicieron algo?-_

\- _No, no me duele nada, mamá pero mordieron a la abuela Judy-_ sollozó al arrojarse contra su pecho y ella volvió a abrazarla, irguiéndose con la pequeña en brazos y olvidando los ocho años que ya tenía- _la mordieron y le dispararon por mi culpa-_

\- _La abuela está bien, hija. Nosotras debemos volver con mamá, ella también te extraña mucho-_ le dijo contra su oído y avanzando, intentando recordar el camino de regreso-

\- _¿De verdad?-_

\- _Si, Beth. La abuela también habló con mamá. Todo está bien-_

\- _¿Y voy a verla ahora?-_ Rachel sujetó su nuca, aplastando su cabello rubio y la apretó más contra ella, antes de agilizar el paso al ver a lo lejos la marca en un árbol que había dejado días atrás-

\- _No ahora, hija. La abuela está…ella se adelantó y la veremos luego-_

\- _¿Se fue? ¿Cómo la tía San? ¿o fue a ver a la tía San?-_

\- _Sí, cariño….la abuela irá a casa y verá a la tía San. Ellas están juntas ahora o se reunirán en un momento-_ le respondió en susurro y corriendo los últimos pasos. Mientras lo hacia, en medio de aquellas despoblada calle, desvió su atención a la ventana y se mordió el labio, al divisar a su esposa ponerse de pie y en un segundo la puerta se abrió-

\- _¡Beth!-_ gritó Quinn ilusionada y ella dejó a la niña en el suelo, sonriendo al verla correr a su encuentro-

Mientras la rubia lloraba de alegría y no soltaba a su hija, Rachel se acercó despacio y las observó desde afuera, sin intenciones de desarmar el momento. Sin embargo Quinn, con el mentón en el hombro de Beth, le sonrió y con una señal le pidió que se acercara. Las abrazó a ambas y se mordió con fuerzas el labio, evitando dejar escapar el llanto para no mostrarse débil ante las dos. Eran su única razón de correr a cada rato y cuidar su vida, de lo contrario estaría vagabundeando y siendo parte de aquella pandemia, consumida y ni siquiera hubiese puesto resistencia.

Cuando un raro sonido se oyó por el camino por el que había llegado, Smith, que miraba todo desde la puerta, se preparó con sus pistolas y ella se puso de pie al instante, alistando la escopeta y aguardando unos segundos.

Sin embargo así como apareció, con extrañeza el sonido se detuvo y no volvió a oírse. Rachel rodeó la cintura de Quinn y Beth y les ordenó regresar adentro. Cuando lo hicieron y solo ella y su compañero esperaban por ingresar, el sonido volvió a escucharse y solo se miraron, antes de entrar y cerrar con velocidad.

\- _Hay alguien allí afuera-_ susurró Smith mientras sostenía la puerta y ella observaba por la mirilla-

\- _Lo sé...y tenemos que cerrar y asegurar todo. Porque debe venir por nosotros-_

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y ya entraríamos en los 5 finales..Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo tomarse el tiempo en comentar, son un amor así como el gigo dándole de comer a Lea en la boca en pleno juego de basquet ¿con qué necesidad?**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	11. Volver a casa

Cap. XI: "Volver a casa"

Tenían que cerrar todo y esperar. O abrirlo todo y salir, enfrentando lo que sea que había del otro lado e intentar volver a la calle que los llevaría al automóvil. No había más allá de esas dos opciones y tomar una cuánto antes, era ahorrar tiempo y resultados catastróficos.

Rachel se alejó de la puerta y se adentró a la cocina. Buscó más cuchillos y los arrojó sobre la mesa con rapidez, indiferente ante el sonido que ocasionaban al caer o ser chocados entre ellos. Mientras Smith la observaba, escuchaba la conversación emocionada que Quinn tenía con Beth desde las escaleras y evitó entrometerse, solo para continuar escuchando la felicidad en los sollozos de su esposa.

\- _Asegura la ventana grande-_ le ordenó a su compañero y él la detalló tomar dos ollas grandes y unos envases de aceite, antes de alejarse y obedecerle. Cuando se acercó a encender las hornallas, se detuvo un momento a observar por la pequeña ventana que daba hacia el otro lado. Agudizó la mirada y se acercó más al cristal, al notar cómo algunas copas de árboles flameaban y sin la presencia del viento. Sintió como sus latidos aumentaron, porque en efecto algo o alguien las había seguido y ahora estaba afuera, dejándolos indefensos allí dentro y sin saber de qué o quiénes se trataban. Cuando oyó a Smith hablar con Brittany y Daniel, Rachel volteó apenas y lo observó por sobre su hombro, antes de regresar su mirada al frente. Su corazón pareció explotar de terror cuándo alguien con una máscara macabra y su cabeza ladeada, la miraba burlonamente desde el otro lado. Tropezó aún por el temblor miedoso y cayó de manera estrepitosa, luego de chocar la mesa y escuchar varios cubiertos caer o golpearle alguna parte de su cuerpo-

\- _¿Rachel?-_ se acercó Smith y ayudándola a ponerse de pie- _Rachel-_ insistió en una pequeña sacudida cuando ella no respondía- _¿estás bien?-_ con las manos de su compañero en sus brazos y llamando su atención, la morena le dedicó otra mirada a la ventana y negó ligeramente, cuando la descubrió sola otra vez- _¿qué sucede?-_

\- _Tenemos que irnos de aquí-_

\- _¿A dónde?-_ le preguntó él cuando se separó y abrió la heladera, tomando decenas de cosas y retirándolas sin cuidado-

\- _A donde sea. Pero tenemos que irnos… ¡Quinn! ¡Beth!-_ vociferó en su búsqueda y solo bastaron unos segundos para tenerlas junto a ella- _deben comer algo-_ les dijo, llenando dos bols con leche y abriendo un paquete de cereal luego- _coman. Ya no hay carne-_ agregó arrastrando una silla para cada una y palmeándolas suavemente para que entendieran su urgir porque la obedecieran- _ustedes también-_ terminó señalando a Brittany y Daniel pero el momento servicial no se repitió y, por el contario, le dió un golpeteo al pecho de Smith y con una señal le pidió que lo siguiera-

\- _Rachel-_ la llamó Quinn y ella se detuvo, manteniéndose de espalda a la rubia y esperando porque hablara- _¿estás bien? ¿por qué no nos acompañan?-_

\- _Enseguida regresamos-_ fue lo único que dijo y se perdió escaleras arriba, junto a su compañero- _¿qué tenemos aquí?-_ le preguntó al llegar a una habitación y cerrando las cortinas. Cada abertura de la casa se aseguraba por la tarde, mucho antes de que el sol bajara pero las cortinas solían quedar abiertas hasta la noche, aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz-

\- _¿De armas?-_ ella asintió- _una escopeta y podríamos proyectar unos cuatro tiros de 10 cada uno. Dos pistolas y tres cartuchos, 45 balas. Las municiones se han agotado-_

\- _Bien, llevaremos cuchillos y la casa debe tener alguna hacha o armamento de caza -_

\- _En el ático, quizá y…¿pero puedes decirme qué pasa?-_ insistió él cuando Rachel pasó a su lado e inspeccionaba el techo del pasillo-

\- _Afuera hay alguien-_ susurró y dió un salto para tomar el cordón que descendía la escalera al cuarto que guardaba recuerdos, seguramente, y algunas telas de arañas- _o muchos. Ve abajo y cuida a los demás, enseguida voy-_ agregó, acomodando sus dos manos a los lados de las escaleras. Rachel lo miró unos segundos, cuando él solo la observaba confuso y finalmente lo vió suspirar- _ve-_

\- _Quiero recordarte que tenemos el mismo cargo-_

\- _Lo recuerdo. Pero ya no hay cargos. Prepara las armas y espérame abajo-_

\- _Más te vale que la próxima vez que te dirijas a mí lo hagas con respeto, Berry ¿me copias?-_

\- _Fuerte y claro, cabo-_ bromeó ella antes de subir mientras lo oía desaparecer en el primer piso. Arriba, entre la oscuridad y el polvillo del lugar, divisó varias cajas y sin pensarlo apiló algunas y luego bajó con ellas- _no sirve, no sirve, no sirve…esto aún menos-_ murmuró luego de abrirlas y comenzar a quitar algunas cosas. Había, como lo suponía, fotografías de la señora Munch, cartas, bolígrafos y diminutos juguetes que al parecer nunca regaló. Rachel alzó la segunda caja y la sacudió, dejando caer más de las mismas cosas y gruñendo cuando con la tercera pasó igual. Fue con la última que, luego de encontrar unas linternas y pilas en sus paquetes aún sin abrir, había una fila de cartas del mismo color y todas rejuntas con un hilo negro. No creía que podía haber algo interesante entre esos escritos pero la curiosidad, al verlas tan prolijamente guardadas, pudo con ella- _"…el momento en el que el sol atraviesa la línea del horizonte y desaparece de nuestra vista…el momento más romántico y más triste también que viví con William…la luz ya no nos ilumina, el día acaba y comienza la noche…el ocaso es el declive de todo. El descenso… el final"-_ Rachel cerró de inmediato la carta y la guardó en su lugar. Esa mujer había llamado la atención de ellos desde que la conocieron y, en ese momento, un frío azotó su espalda al intentar entender a qué se refería con todo aquello. Era extraña, sin dudas y solo dejó algo de temblor en su pecho con aquellas palabras ¿Por qué siempre hablaba de lo mismo? ¿Por qué le había dicho lo de las cartas pero en relación a Beth? Aquella mujer ni siquiera las conocía desde antes y que haya salvado la vida de su hija, solo la ensalzaba con más rareza-

\- _¿Rach?-_ oyó de repente y se puso de pie de inmediato. Quinn la miraba confundida y se acercó a ella, mientras le enviaba miradas a las cajas que la rodeaban- _Smith dijo que no subiera pero te ves rara… ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Si-_ musitó apenas- _encontré linternas ¿Y Beth?-_

\- _Terminando su cereal-_ sonrió la rubia y acortando al distancia. Cuando Quinn se detuvo hasta tomar sus manos y entrelazarlas, aquella sacudida de electricidad como en la adolescencia la invadió. De la misma forma, su esposa zarandeaba los brazos y se entretenía como si del juego más divertido se tratara. Inestable ante la inundación de recuerdos, ella se alzó sobre sus talones y juntó sus bocas, recibiendo la respuesta inmediata y una intensidad alterada. Podía sentir cómo respiraba contra su nariz y exigía con la lengua el paso entre sus labios, que le cedió sin espera y en una pequeña batalla terminaron juntas.

Si tuviese que volver a salir por Beth y no regresar hasta encontrarla sana y salva, lo volvería hacer. Pero si tuviera que pasarse más de la raya que la falta de aire le cronometraba, lo haría aún más. Besar a Quinn sin importar la dificultad para tranquilizarse, entraba entre sus actividades favoritas y que ni a largo plazo podría dejar de adeudar.

Sin esfuerzo, Quinn la obligó a caminar hacia atrás y ella jadeó sin vergüenza, cuando sintió la pared chocar su espalda. Con la cabeza en lo alto y los besos de su esposa bajando por su mentón, Rachel separó sus manos lentamente y las dejó en la cadera de la rubia, alejándola con cuidado y escuchándola suspirar por lo bajo.

\- _Quinn, no podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo-_ le dijo y la vió juntar sus cejas, confundida-

\- _Iremos a Lima, pero…_

\- _Además. Pero afuera…no estamos solos. No iba a decírtelo porque no quería preocuparte pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo si es posible-_

\- _¿No estamos solos? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hay gente afuera?-_

\- _Sí….la hay y no creo que vengan a ayudarnos. Quizá quieran la casa o saber si tenemos armas, no sé. Pero lo que sea que busquen que lo busquen cuando no estemos aquí. Cargaré algunas cosas y necesito que busques un bolso y guardes botellas de agua y las cosas del botiquín de emergencia ¿puedes hacerlo?-_

\- _Si, por supuesto que si. Cargaré algo para los niños-_

\- _Cereal o galletas, Quinn. Nada que genere peso-_

\- _Si, está bien-_ murmuró la rubia, asintiendo y tomando su brazo cuando intentó pasar a su lado- _gracias por traer a Beth de regreso. Podría haber tomado litros de agua y comido unos cuantos platos de pasta pero sin ella…Rachel, sin ella no hubiese podido seguir-_

\- _Lo sé-_ le sonrió la morena y acariciando ligeramente su mejilla- _y yo no hubiese podido seguir sin ella ni sin ti…_ _¿La has revisado?-_

\- _Está en perfecto estado. Me dijo algunas cosas….muchas personas corrían tras ellas y dos hombres iban armados. Les dispararon e hirieron a mamá, cuando la abrazó y cargó para protegerla. Dijo que cuando uno de ellos se acercó y luego de que mamá tropezara…la señora Munch apareció. Tenía un arma también y hubo un intercambio de disparos en que nadie más que ella quedó a salvo. Se acostó al lado de mamá y cuando despertó solo estaba cubierta de hojas y ramas-_

\- _Así la encontré-_ murmuró ella- _lo importante es que está bien ahora y…y tu madre también. No seguirá con nosotras pero lo hizo por la razón que nunca podremos despedirla. Asique en parte, sí continuará aquí-_

\- _Lo sé-_ susurró la rubia. Al verla al borde del llanto, con sus ojos aguados y sus expresiones de tristeza, Rachel la abrazó enseguida y acarició su espalda, oyendo los intentos de su esposa por no llorar-

\- _Está bien si quieres hacerlo-_ la alentó. Pero Quinn negó ligeramente y se separó, realizando aquel sonido con su nariz para no soltar lágrimas-

\- _No. Tenemos que irnos, eso dijiste y…-_ se detuvo y ambas alzaron su mirada, cuando algunos pasos se oían sobre el techo. Rachel tomó de inmediato la mano de Quinn y corrieron escaleras abajo-

En la cocina, la mirada de Smith al cerrar las cortinas de la pequeña ventana la alertaron que efectivamente había visto lo mismo que ella. El pánico en el rostro de su compañero y la mordida de Brittany en sus propios labios, solo aumentaron el de ella también.

\- _Será suicido si salimos-_ aseguró Smith- _aseguremos aquí dentro-_ iba a contradecirle, negarle esa posibilidad y con respecto, como él se lo había pedido minutos atrás. Pero dió unos pasos y en tan solo un segundo, la situación cambió de manera radical: el sonido de unas balas impactó en sus oídos, atravesando la ventana y luego el cuerpo de su compañero.

Rachel cubrió su cabeza y se arrojó al piso, mientras los disparos ingresaban por la ventana y arrastrándose llegó hasta Beth. Apenas pudo tirar de su camiseta pero sin cuidado lo hizo y la aseguró bajo ella. Observó como Brittany hacía lo mismo con Daniel y luego miró hacia atrás, donde su esposa tenía sus ojos en ella y aterrorizada tapaba su cabeza también.

Pasaron largos e infernales minutos antes de que todo se detuviera y los agujeros en la pared y los vidrios en el piso, fueran la prueba del ataque que habían recibido. Cuando oyó un motor acercarse, finalmente el terror se incrementó en ella y las posibilidades de salir ilesos de allí, se esfumaron.

Arrastrándose hacia atrás, atrapó la mano de Quinn y la acercó para que tomara su lugar junto a Beth. Con la ayuda de sus codos, Rachel llegó hasta Smith y lo inspeccionó con el temblor en sus manos y el latido en su garganta, deseosa de gritar porque resistiera.

\- _Ni te atrevas a dejarme ¿me estás oyendo? Es una orden, cabo y lo desertaré de su lugar si no continúa respirando-_ exclamó entre dientes y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. Lo sacudió, mordiendo su mejilla al ver la sonrisa de él porque nada daría resultado-

\- _Diablos, me dieron en la rodilla como en Los Ángeles ¿lo recuerdas?...Carajo, solo que ahora duele peor-_

\- _¿En la derecha?-_ él asintió y Rachel tomó un cuchillo de la mesa, para abrir el pantalón a lo largo de la pierna y revisar la herida- _no seas tan gallina, solo es una bala. Aguanta-_

\- _No lo creo-_ rió él y alzó sus brazos, mostrándole el impacto hondo y sangriento al haber recibido más allí también- _deben irse-_ agregó al oír el motor de un transporte apagarse y detenerse frente a la puerta-

\- _Tú no me das las órdenes-_ susurró ella sin intenciones de dejarlo y mirando a Quinn un momento- _¿puedes curarlo?-_

\- _No-_ las detuvo él nuevamente- _eso tomará tiempo y quién sea que esté afuera no nos está regalándolo. Ahora, Berry, es mi última orden y quiero que te vayas o te juro que si regreso a nuestro puesto te quedas sin trabajo-_

\- _Maldito gallina-_ sollozó la morena pero sonriéndole, transmitiéndole que solo era una broma y finalmente lo soltó. Bajo el doblado de su camisa, notó la tira de un chaleco antibalas y la desabotonó, mirándolo con permiso y él asintió. Se lo quitó y nuevamente en cuclillas llegó a su hija- _ponte esto, Beth-_ luego de hacerlo, le dedicó una última mirada y Smith dejó dos dedos a los costados de su cabeza y luego los alejó, en un típico saludo militar y ella asintió-

\- _Salgan por detrás-_ le dijo con esfuerzo y arrojándoles sus armas- _me encargaré de aquí delante. Les daré tiempo… ¿qué esperan?-_ agregó exasperado y ellas se pusieron de pie al instante.

Mientras Quinn subía con Beth y Brittany con Daniel, Rachel alistó las armas y le sonrió una última vez. Con total esfuerzo, Smith abandonó el piso y tomó una olla de aceite hirviendo, antes caminar a la puerta. Él volteó a verla y, tras descubrirla subiendo los escalones, abrió y salió.

Rachel atravesó la habitación de la señora Munch y llegó a la ventana, donde Quinn observaba tras la persiana hacia afuera.

\- _No veo a nadie-_

\- _Mucho mejor, porque solo podemos salir por aquí. Quinn-_ la llamó tomando su hombro y volteándola levemente- _confío en ti-_ agregó entregándole una pistola y la rubia asintió. Algo nerviosa y con un gesto indeciso pero quitó el seguro y ella volvió a la cama, arrancando las sábanas y comenzando a anudarlas- _¿quieres ir primera?_ _-_

\- _Si-_ respondió la rubia cuando la puerta de entrada fue violentada y las voces abajo comenzaban a oírse-

\- _Brittany y Daniel, siguen juntos. Vamos, rápido-_ les ordenó y, mientras veía a Quinn comenzar a bajar con total precaución luego de abrir la ventana, tomó a Beth entre sus brazos y la alzó-

\- _¿Mamá?-_

\- _¿Si cariño?-_ le preguntó sujetando el abrojo del pequeño arnés del chaleco al agarre de su chaqueta- _les toca-_ agregó señalando a Brittany y al niño, que siguieron los pasos de Quinn lentamente-

\- _¿Vamos a casa?-_ Rachel la observó, notando la mirada verde y brillosa que su esposa solía tener cuando amanecían juntas. Era como si todos los miedos de las dos mujeres de su vida desaparecía porque se lo entregaban a ella, en una muestra digna de confianza y seguridad que no incumplía-

\- _Si, vamos a casa-_ le respondió y Beth se abrazó a ella, escondiéndose en su cuello y cerrando los ojos. Rachel avanzó hasta la ventana y sonrió con alivio al ver a los demás esperándola desde el verde césped.

Giró, dándoles la espalda y tomando la sábana. Pasó una pierna por la ventana y, tras intentar pasar la segunda, alguien tomó su hombro y con brusquedad la ingresó nuevamente, arrojándola al piso y haciéndola soportar el dolor de su cabeza contra el.

No sabía quién era ni le importaba, por lo que quitó su pistola sin espera y le disparó más de una vez, hasta oírlo caer y respirar tranquila unos segundos. Se puso de pie y cerró la puerta con llave. Podía ver como el picaporte era accionado con brusquedad por lo que volvió a la ventana y, con total rapidez y cayendo estrepitosamente los últimos centímetros, dejó el cuarto finalmente.

Quinn la ayudó a ponerse de pie y sin perder tiempo en quitar el enganche de su hija, sujetó con fuerza la mano de su esposa y comenzaron a correr, adentrándose nuevamente entre largos y grandes árboles.

Pero todo parecía más seguro ahora, porque el camino era otro y del lado contrario al bosque. Corrieron zigzagueando y evitando las ramas, para no dejar movimiento que las delatara ni sonido para que las atrapara.

Anduvieron por varios minutos, hasta que el agotamiento físico pudo con ella y se detuvieron contra el tronco de un árbol.

\- _Debes caminar ahora, hija-_ le dijo a Beth y quitó el enganche entre ellas. Cuando la niña tocó el suelo, oyeron algo a la lejanía y el sonido característico de aquellos infectados. Echaron a correr nuevamente y, entre medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada y los pasos arrastrados que las seguían o atravesaban su camino, llegaron a la calle que días atrás los hizo regresar y perder a Beth y Judy en el trayecto-

Con bolsos y mochilas en sus espaldas y ella alistada con una escopeta, con el peso que aquello incluía, no se detuvieron.

De manera agotadora y casi irreal, llegar al taller del difunto esposo de la señora Munch les tardó casi una hora. Pero allí estaban ahora, frente al coche que los sacaría de allí y no tenían por qué perder si quiera un segundo más de tiempo.

Rachel lo rodeó y lo inspeccionó tras las ventanillas. Estaba vacío y no aparentaba ser tan antiguo como la señora se los había presentado. Se montó y lo encendió, comprobando que en efecto funcionaba y los alcanzaría hasta lo más cerca de Lima que pudiera.

\- _Hora de irnos-_ le dijo a Quinn que la miraba con la respiración agitada- _hora de volver a casa-_

Con Brittany y los dos niños en el asiento trasero, Rachel condujo y su esposa viajó a su lado, gran parte del camino con una mano en su muslo. Lo apretaba cuando infectados aparecían y la relajaba cuando los atropellaba o simplemente los esquivaba.

No conocía la carretera que debía usar para ingresar a Lima por lo que condujo con dudas algunos minutos, sobre todo cuando los demás parecían dormir y solo ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos y atenta al camino.

Cuando el cartel de bienvenida apareció al fin, luego de unas horas agotadoras, sonrió aliviada y lo travesó.

Quinn comenzó a despertar y somnolienta bostezaba y se estiraba.

Parecía un paisaje interno perfecto. Desde su hija durmiendo y su cabello rubio cubriendo su rostro hasta la voz áspera de su esposa a su lado, saludándola y antes de que se estirara a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

El terror que había vivido la noche anterior, en casa de la señora Munch y con aquellos desconocidos, había desaparecido ahora y sus vellos se crispaban solo de ansiedad de llegar a un nuevo lugar que pudieran llamar casa.

¿Cuánto tardaría? Quizá unos días. O semanas. Un mes, tal vez o dos. Pero lo harían. Reconstruirían todo y mejor cimentado que antes.

\- _Encontraremos a Thomas y esto terminará-_ le aseguró Quinn bajando apenas la ventanilla y dejando colar un poco de aire fresco. Ella la miró y se sonrieron, vulnerables y asociadas a ese nuevo trabajo que requería dar con el paradero de aquel científico-

\- _Lo haremos. Te cuidaré y tú harás lo que debas hacer. Serás nuestra heroína-_ regresando la vista al frente y acelerando un poco más, Rachel pensó que sí, lo lograrían y todo se alzaría otra vez.

Como ellas, la situación iba camino a su alivio y desde allí ya nada podría detenerlas.

Todo parecía que sin duda iba a ser así. Rumbo al antídoto.

Todo. Hasta ese último segundo. Donde un ómnibus apareció desde otra calle e impactó contra su automóvil con total violencia.

Todo aparentaba ir camino al remedio, a la cura pero antes está la enfermedad. La complicación y las consecuencias y, mientras su coche rodaba hacia una lado de la carretera, Rachel recordó que volver a casa no era solo eso.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y ya 4 para el final. He de decir que los demás caps están bastantes avanzados e incluso el final está ya escrito, pero me había estancado entre el cap anterior y este, asique si quedó raro o con muchas vueltas o drama, perdón pero no encontraba otra manera para dónde apuntar porque la cuestión era que ya volvieran a Lima.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor así como Becca diciendo** **I'll kill her later para Emma por robarle la atencion de Lea. Aunque no me guste Tobinchele y Robchele mande..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o el spin off de Rachel Berry obvio que se hubiese hecho. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	12. La venganza

Cap. XII: "La venganza"

Con un hilo grueso y largo de sangre cayendo por el costado de su cabeza, el dolor en su rostro y los dedos de sus manos temblando, agrietados y ásperos al golpe y los cristales, Rachel abrió los ojos con lentitud y le tardó un tiempo notar que no estaba en la posición que deberían.

Los habían chocado y allí estaban ahora, con el automóvil boca abajo y todos volteados, silenciosos entre el temor y el shock que la situación les había generado. Le dió un apretón al volante antes de separarse de el y quitar el cinturón de seguridad.

Su cuerpo resbaló y la puerta se abrió, dejándola caer hasta afuera y rodar apenas, sobre el caluroso y alto césped a un lado de la carretera.

Rachel giró con dificultad y, con su mirada al cielo, acomodó un brazo sobre su abdomen para intentar recuperarse. Le dolían las extremidades de su cuerpo y la respiración era costosa. Pero recordó quiénes la acompañaban y peor aún, quién podría haber provocado el accidente por lo que, con total suplicio, se apoyó sobre una rodilla y luego se puso de pie.

\- _Hola, Rachel-_ oyó cuando pretendió abrir la puerta trasera y sintiendo el cañón helado de un arma en su cabeza- _a ella no-_ agregó Noah. Era su voz, lo reconocía sin siquiera tener que mirarlo y, luego de que el chico bajara el brazo de quién estuviera apuntándole, con cuidado la ayudó a voltear- _incluso desarreglada y con sangre en el rostro continuas viéndote hermosa-_ ella se mantuvo callada y solo lo observó unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada tras él, donde solo Collins, el otro cabo que era su compañero y uno de los tres jóvenes, que se veían raro bajo sus ojos cuando se unieron al grupo momentáneamente, lo acompañaban. De Alan, el hombre que siempre sostenía un martillo, su esposa e hija, no había rastro alguno- _me alegra mucho verte y saber que estás bien-_

Rachel lo ignoró y, limpiando apenas la comisura de sus labios, volteó y reinició la tarea de sacar a los demás del automóvil. Sin embargo tomaron su brazo y la arrastraron unos metros más atrás, alejándola completamente de su cometido:

\- _¿Qué has hecho?-_ le preguntó entre dientes a quién había sido su mejor amigo alguna vez y ahora solo quería saltarle y golpearlo hasta no reconocer su rostro- _¿por qué has hecho esto? ¡No toques a mi esposa!-_ le gritó a Collins que quitaba a Quinn. Soltándose con brusquedad cuando la volvió a agarrar, llegó hasta él y lo derribó al instante con un golpe bajo su cuello- _Quinn-_ la llamó palmeando suavemente sus mejillas, arrodilla en el suelo- _Quinn, despierta…te necesito, despierta-_ susurró. La dejó un momento, recostada al ver que no reaccionaba y fue por Beth, que la llamaba entre llantos y a los gritos-

\- _Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Ahora ven-_ le ordenó Puckerman tomando su brazo sin cuidado y apartándola nuevamente a un lado-

\- _¡Suéltame!-_ forcejeó y plantando sus pies entre los pastizales. Cada vez que lo hacía, dolía tan tortuosamente que quería llorar pero solo apretó sus labios para aguantarlo- _¡Que me sueltes, Noah!-_

\- _Suficiente-_ la calló él, propinándole una cachetada y arrojándola indefensa al piso. Una cortina de su cabello le cubría la mejilla y la vergüenza por tal acto. El ardor era inaguantable y contenerse sosteniéndola con su mano era peor- _no me has dejado otra opción. Quiero que me escuches-_

Rachel lo observó, con sus ojos húmedos y juntando las lágrimas que en cualquier momento iban a caer. Y luego a un lado, donde Quinn comenzaba a despertar porque Beth sacudía sus hombros y le arrojaba un poco de agua desde una botella. Brittany y Daniel a su lado solo permanecían abrazados.

\- _¿Qué quieres?-_ le preguntó sin intención de escucharlo. Solo quería a su familia libre de eso y, cualquier cosa que él le pudiera, posiblemente iba a dárselo-

\- _El antídoto-_

\- _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-_

\- _No me hagas perder tiempo, Rachel. Tu esposa hizo esto y tu esposa será quien lo arregle. Asique denme el antídoto y posiblemente no la mate-_

\- _Si tú le haces algo, yo…-_

\- _Tú nada-_ la cortó él- _no tienes armas, no tienes un grupo y ni Smith te acompaña. Dame el antídoto y hasta te llevaremos para mantenerte a salvo. Y a Beth también, por supuesto-_

\- _Prefiero que me muerdan hasta destrozar antes de ir contigo-_

\- _Bueno-_ masculló Puckerman con burla y ella lo vió alejarse, hasta perderse dentro del ómnibus. Luego miró a Quinn, que la observaba con miedo y trató de sonreírle, transmitirle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo la rubia apenas parpadeaba y, tras oír los pasos de Noah regresar, se puso de pie con su rostro pálido de terror-

Rachel la vió por solo un segundo más y luego volteó, cayendo de espalda nuevamente al ver la mandíbula de un infectado acercándose a su rostro. Puckerman lo sostenía con una correa y parecía divertirse, mientras ella se arrastraba cada vez más atrás ante la cercanía de aquel cuerpo en putrefacción.

\- _¿Quieres que te muerda hasta destrozarte?-_ jugó él y Rachel se dejó caer, cuando su muñeca pareció doblarse y el dolor la arrojó al suelo- _¿lo quieres, Rachel?-_

\- _No hay antídoto-_ murmuró- _por eso regresamos. Quinn trabajará en él, sí pero no hay antídoto aún y no sabe por dónde comenzar a crearlo-_

\- _No me tomes por idiota ¿tu esposa? ¿la gran científica destacada de Ohio no inventó ni tiene idea por dónde comenzar a cambiar esto? Pero debe tener algunas muestras o pruebas. Dame eso-_

\- _Acabamos de llegar e íbamos a eso cuando nos impactaste. Aún no hay nada y quizá hacerlo tarde demasiado tiempo-_

\- _Bien, cambio de planes, entonces. Me llevo a Quinn y tu sobrevives a la deriva con Beth y…quiénes más te acompañen-_ agregó con un movimiento de manos como si no le importara. Rachel tragó saliva. Había perdido a su hija días atrás y recuperarla le había llevado demasiado tiempo. No iba a pasar lo mismo con su esposa-

\- _No te la llevarás-_

\- _¿Y quién me va a detener?-_ de repente se oyó un disparo y ambos voltearon a ver. Quinn tenía su brazo extendido y acababa de darle a Collins en el hombro, imposibilitándolo a levantarse y padeciéndole gritos desgarradores tras un segundo balazo-

Estaba usando la pistola que ella le dió la noche anterior y sin límites de error esta vez.

Rachel apretó los labios ligeramente y se puso de pie, mientras la observaba caminar a ellos y sin miedo Quinn le apuntó a aquel otro muchacho, el líder del trío misterioso en aquel primer grupo que habían formado.

Quiso dar un paso hacia ella cuando Puck la jaló de la chaqueta y rodeó bajo su cuello, cual rehén antes de la entrega. Sin embargo a la rubia pareció no importarle, porque siguió avanzando y hasta detenerse a unos metros y con aquel joven en la misma posición.

\- _Lo voy a matar a él y te voy a matar a ti-_ aseguró Quinn apuntándole a un costado de la cabeza pero hablándole a Noah- _solo que contigo lo voy a disfrutar. Acabas de golpear a mi esposa y esto te va a costar tu miserable y estúpida vida, maldito idiota-_

\- _Mátalo-_ cedió Puck sin problema- _ni siquiera lo conozco en realidad-_ Quinn jaló el gatillo al instante y empujó el cuerpo ahora muerto del chico a un lado, antes de acortar la distancia- _si das un paso más, la mato. No estoy jugando-_

\- _Si la tocas, te tocaré a ti de la peor manera y ni aunque supliques te soltaré-_

El momento se silenció. Pero las miradas entre Quinn y Puckerman formaron un hilo de ida y vuelta donde, ambos con pistola en mano, apuntaban su blanco y el pulso de ninguno temblaba.

Rachel se preguntó si a pesar de eso, su esposa le erraría al disparo pero, cuando ella la vió por un rápido segundo, supo que no. Así como no se había equivocado con los demás, ahora tampoco iba a hacerlo.

\- _Tendría que matarte a ti-_ habló él luego de unos minutos y quitando el seguro en dirección a la rubia- _siempre estuviste en medio. Nunca amaste a Rachel tanto como yo-_

\- _Siempre estuve adelante-_ se mofó Quinn- _y Rachel me seguía. Tú ni siquiera eras una opción para estar en medio porque mi esposa jamás te vió como me veía a mí y ya nunca lo hará. Ni tú ni nadie estaban entre nuestras opciones. No te ilusiones, nunca fuiste importante para ninguna de las dos-_

\- _Estaban a punto de divorciarse. Luego de eso, la hubiese tratado como tú nunca lo hiciste y…-_ Quinn bajó apenas su brazo y le disparó en el muslo, obligándolo a caer adolorido y oír su grito de martirio.

Rachel se alejó de él al instante y llegó a la rubia. Quiso retirarle el arma pero Quinn sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta Noah, ejecutándole un segundo disparo en el pecho. Iba a jalar el gatillo por tercera vez pero solo sonó, asegurándole de que el cartucho se había vaciado.

\- _¡Mamá!-_ las llamó Beth y ambas la miraron enseguida, notando como aquel infectado que había bajado del ómnibus se arrastraba hacia ella-

\- _Yo voy. Tú cuídalo-_ le ordenó Quinn sujetándole el brazo y señalándole con la mirada el chico-

Rachel pestañeó varias veces ¿cuándo había aprendiendo su esposa aquello luego de una simple enseñanza de su parte? Sonrió de medio lado mientras la veía tomar la correa y regresar con aquel muerto viviente sin problemas. No lo sabía pero, quizá, la rubia actuaba bajo presión cómo solía hacerlo durante la madrugada en el laboratorio y antes de presentar algún nuevo trabajo.

\- _¿Puedes atarles las manos?-_ le preguntó y ella asintió, antes de girar sobre su círculo y buscar alguna soga. No la encontró por lo que, con total fastidio, le quitó a Puckerman la camiseta y con ella le anudó las muñecas tras su espalda- _te dije que iba a disfrutarlo-_ fue lo último que le susurró Quinn y el chico gesticuló entre el pesar y el miedo. La rubia le arrojó el infectado y, en tan solo un segundo, los gritos de él mientras le arrancaba parte de la piel de su hombro, llenaron el lugar-

Con la sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de su esposa, Rachel le tomó la mano y juntas fueron en busca de Beth, que se colgó de Quinn de inmediato y ella las vió compartir un abrazo silenciador.

La morena las guió al ómnibus y, luego de que Brittany y Daniel las siguieran, se montaron en el al ver que no había nada inseguro.

Buscó entre los asientos y sus labios curvaron una gran sonrisa, al descubrir su bolso con armas y municiones. Se agachó y lo abrió, riendo sola al notar que todo estaba intacto.

Ahora sí, pensó, era momento de volver a casa.

\- _¿A dónde iremos?-_ preguntó Brittany luego de cerrar la puerta y acomodarse en el asiento de conductor-

\- _Debemos buscar un edificio-_ respondió Quinn y llevando de la mano a ambos niños hasta los asientos traseros-

\- _Eso haremos-_ la apoyó Rachel poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo una escopeta, preparándola con la cantidad de balas aptas a utilizar- _lo más seguro es que demos unas vueltas hasta dar con un uno. Conduce-_ le dijo a Brittany y caminando a ella-

Por el gran espejo sobre la cabeza del conductor, Rachel le sonrió a su esposa y recibió el gesto en coincidencia.

El resto del camino solo se sostuvo de un caño, a un lado de Brittany y cuidando el andar.

Casi dos horas después, finalmente llegaron al departamento de Brittany donde, tras darle más de cinco vueltas a la manzana, se cercioraron de que el peligro era menor que en otros puntos de Lima.

Estacionaron el ómnibus a un lado y bajaron, adentrándose con Rachel guiando y Quinn atrás.

Todo era silencio y solo sus pasos avanzando se oían. Así mismo continuaron y llegaron al tercer piso, a la puerta 124 y ocuparon el departamento con rapidez.

Una vez allí, la morena arrojó el bolso a un lado y se quitó el cinturón que sostenía sus pistolas: ahora sí, estaban en casa finalmente.

* * *

\- _Ojalá aún este vivo y sufriendo. Mira como te dejó la cara, lo odio, Rachel. Lo odio ahora aún más que antes-_ protestó Quinn con algodón en mano y limpiando el rostro de su esposa.

Sentada en la cama, frente a ella, Rachel solo le sonreía y sostenía una mano en su rodilla, mientras se dejaba consentir por sus cuidados.

\- _Le has dado un buen sufrimiento, créeme. Ya no volverá a molestarnos-_

\- _¿Te duele?-_ le preguntó por lo bajo y la morena negó ligeramente. Aunque ella suponía que sí. Sus propios dedos aún se articulaban con incomodidad luego de haber disparado tantas veces que supuso aquel golpe era peor-

\- _¿Y tú dónde aprendiste eso? Deberías haberte visto. Lucías tan…jodidamente segura que…que no recordaba lo bien que te veías cuando te enojabas-_

\- _No estaba enojada-_ la corrigió ella- _estaba furiosa ¡Furiosa! ¡Se atrevió a golpearte! Si tan solo mi puño fuese pesado le hubiese hecho lo mismo, Rachel, lo juro. Y solo recordé lo que me habías enseñado-_ agregó con timidez-

\- _Lo sé pero hiciste algo mucho mejor. Eres increíble, Quinn-_ le dijo y se mordió el labio, cuando la morena le apartó un mechón de cabello y se acercó a besarla.

Sus labios carnosos ahora estaban apenas hinchados también y ella no quería fatigarla y generarle más incomodidad. Por lo que dejó que la mano de su esposa guiara a un lado de su mentón como en ese momento y respondió a su ritmo.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, quería abrazarla con fuerzas y profundizar el contacto. Aún con la figura desarreglada de ambas, el aroma a césped que aún desprendían sus pieles y el sudor seco en sus frentes y mejillas, continuaban admirando la belleza de la otra y asegurándose de que habían escogido la persona adecuada al momento de un compromiso.

Rachel se removió y la lengua en su labio inferior la obligaron a apretar sus piernas. Era una acción vibrante, que la mantenía presa al dominio de la morena a pesar de los golpes en su cuerpo.

Y su esposa era consciente de ello. Porque jugaba con los dedos en su rodilla, en el interior de sus muslos y hasta su abdomen, antes de bajarlos nuevamente hasta detenerlos.

No podía pasar más allá de eso, se dijo Quinn. Rachel aún estaba malherida y Beth estaba en la habitación de al lado. Con Brittany y Daniel mientras comían algunas frutas luego del almuerzo.

Pero Rachel la besaba con tanta decisión y deseo que, si la recostaba y comenzaba a desnudarla, no iba a dudar en pedirle que continuara.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuándo me dieron…el titulo en la academia?-_ le preguntó la morena entre besos y bajando por su cuello. Quinn cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza atrás, cuando la sintió desabotonar su camisa- _qué me dijiste-_

\- _Que adoraba verte en ese traje-_

\- _No-_ aseguró Rachel mordisqueando sobre su clavícula- _no dijiste eso-_ Quinn bufó. Quizá no lo había dicho con aquellas palabras pero a eso se refería cada vez que la veía portar el traje de policía- _qué fue lo que dijiste-_

\- _No lo recuerdo, Rach-_ se defendió y la morena soltó un resoplido irónico-

\- _Recuerdo que luego de eso tuvimos sexo toda la noche-_

\- _Estaba enojada-_

\- _¿Eso si lo recuerdas?-_ se burló la morena. Quinn no había dudado en mostrar su enojo luego de que una compañera de su entonces novia, no dejaba de abrazarla y tomarle fotos como si ella no pudiera hacerlo- _tu enojo me provoca lo que a ti mi uniforme-_ terminó Rachel besándola nuevamente en los labios y empujándola son suavidad hasta acostarla-

El peso de su esposa era tan ligero que por un momento pensó en voltearlas y recostarla. Pero los golpes de Rachel llegaron a su mente y se mantuvo inmóvil, dejándose recorrer por su boca y sus dedos a los costados de su torso.

\- _Te estás burlando-_ protestó ella y la morena sacudió la cabeza, entre medio de sus pechos mientras ascendía y descendía con besos- _no me gusta estar enojada-_

\- _Pero a mi me gusta verte así-_ le dijo Rachel y, justo cuando iba aprisionar sus labios otra vez, se detuvo y alejó su rostro. Quinn descansó en sus codos cuando la vió levantarse y volvió a echarse, luego de que pasara llave a la puerta-

La morena rodeó la cama y la ocupó en medio. Con sus piernas flexionadas y sus rodillas sacudiéndolas contra el colchón, ella la observó y se removió cuando se lo ordenó con una señal.

\- _Beth está aquí al lado-_ se excusó en reclamo pero la morena tiró de su brazo y la sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, besándola al instante y con más violencia que antes-

\- _Quiero verte desnuda, Quinn. Quiero tocarte desnuda y quiero hacerte el amor desnuda-_

Le respondió pasando sus brazos tras su cuello y de repente la habitación se llenó de los sonidos de sus bocas chocando y sus lenguas juntándose, una y otra vez y separándose cuando les faltaba el aire.

Rachel dejó ambas manos en su cintura y la meció, mientras ella tomaba la base de su camiseta y se la quitaba. Rompieron el beso solo ese momento y Quinn se quitó la camisa con velocidad.

Cuando la morena llevó las manos a su espalda y desprendió su brassier, la sensación de calor golpeó sus pechos al sentirlos atrapados entre su saliva. Rachel chupó uno sin espera y apretó el otro, obligándola a juntar los dientes para no jadear.

\- _Incluso ahora sabes tan bien-_ le dijo con la voz pesada y ella enredó las manos en su cabello, manteniéndola en su labor y para que no alejara- _¿quieres que me detenga porque nuestra hija está aquí al lado?-_

\- _Ni lo pienses-_ susurró entre dientes y comenzó un movimiento de caderas. Con la morena ocupada en sus senos, con su boca, sus dientes y su lengua, ella inició una fricción exquisita, descomunalmente excitante cuando sus puntos palpitantes se chocaban a pesar de sus pantalones-

Quería quitarlos pero quería que su esposa continuara en lo que estaba. Lo hacían tan bien que los cosquilleos en sus senos iban a llevarla al primer orgasmo. Porque era inexplicable, una sensación de placer que ninguna otra cosa lo superaba y sabía cuánto le gustaba a Rachel jugar con ellos.

\- _Esto es tan molesto-_ se quejó la morena abriendo el botón de su pantalón sin alejar la boca de sus pezones totalmente erectos y colando las manos por sus glúteos.

Quinn alzó la cabeza y gimió, incrementando los movimientos y sintiendo el dolor en su entrepierna que la anticipaba a un fuerte orgasmo.

La luz colándose por la ventana, lo alto del edificio que ocupaban, los días sin haberse tocado con deseo y los gruñidos de su esposa contra sus pechos, la obligaron a apretar su cabeza contra ella y soltar una bocanada de aire.

Sus flujos caían contra su ropa interior y su vagina aún se contraía ante los besos de Rachel. Una mano de la morena se coló aún más y desde la línea de su desnudez retiró un hilo de su orgasmo.

\- _Sí-_ la escuchó alardear mientras degustaba algo. Abrió los ojos, con la respiración agitada y su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente- _incluso ahora sabes tan bien-_ agregó con una sonrisa y ella se abrazó a su cuello.

Descansó en Rachel porque siempre era así, como una pequeña niña indefensa que requería de sus cuidados cuando algo la preocupaba. Y en ese momento no es que algo lo hiciera, pero lo encontraba como una buena excusa para no alejar sus cuerpos con rapidez.

\- _¿Cómo te sientes?-_ le preguntó su esposa y acariciando su cabello-

\- _Cansada-_ rieron, como si la situación afuera no fuese lo suficientemente negativa y se separaron, observando el sudor en el rostro de la otra- _estoy bien-_

\- _Tenia pensado que hoy terminemos por descansar, ducharnos y alimentarnos de los que nos faltó los días anteriores. Y mañana salir en busca de lo que necesites con Brittany para trabajar ¿qué dices?-_

\- _Que como siempre, sabes cómo hacer bien las cosas-_

\- _Encontraremos a Thomas y llegarás con él junto a todo lo que te haga falta. Y recomenzaremos las cosas, Quinn. Estoy segura que así será-_

Ella le acarició el rostro y no pudo evitar juntar sus labios al verla cerrar los ojos.

Le parecía tan dulces como autoritarios los gestos de Rachel y estar pendientes de ellos era algo natural, casi sometida y voluntariamente a responderles.

Mientras la morena acariciaba con total dedicación su espalda, Quinn se preguntó si, la situación se arrastraba a días atrás, su madre y Santana siguieran con ellas ¿se hubiesen divorciado realmente?

Todo indicaba en aquel tiempo que sí. Sin embargo, la venganza al tiempo, empezada desde la muerta de Puckerman, era eso: venganza. Y tras ella, siempre algo debía costar tan caro como la vida misma.

\- _Voy a ducharme ¿vienes conmigo?-_ le preguntó Rachel contra sus labios y ella lo tironeó levemente, oyéndola quejarse y arrepintiéndose porque tal vez aún le generaban dolor-

\- _Voy contigo a donde sea-_ le dijo tras ponerse de pie y tomar su mano, guiándola con un excesivo movimiento de caderas hacia el cuarto.

Bajo la ducha y ambas desnudas, entendió que, quizá, la vida se trataba de eso: perder para recuperar algo antes de extraviarlo también.

* * *

\- _No-_

\- _¡Pero, mamá!-_

\- _He dicho que no, Beth-_

\- _¡Pero má! Sé hacerlo-_

\- _No, no y no-_ sentenció Rachel y cerrando el cinturón que llevaba sus pistolas- _tú no vas a disparar. Tienes 8 años. No-_

\- _Te he visto hacerlo y en los juegos de consola siempre obtengo el mayor puntaje ¡Mamá!-_ se quejó la niña en un pequeño salto y abriendo los brazos. Con Quinn aún vistiéndose, Rachel debía escuchar los reclamos de su hija y seguirle negando su petición.

\- _No, Beth-_

\- _Que sí-_

\- _Que no-_

\- _¡Que si!-_

\- _He dicho que no ¿ya puedes bajar la voz?-_

\- _Mamá una vez me dejó sostener una-_ se burló la niña mostrándole la lengua con victoria y ella rodó los ojos-

\- _Pero estaba vacía-_ continuó la morena. Brittany y Daniel las miraban con diversión desde la mesa. Beth tomó un revolver de allí también y lo sacudió, mientras Rachel cerraba su chaqueta y observaba la puerta por donde su esposa debía aparecer-

\- _Este también lo está-_ la morena volteó al instante y, antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, un disparo salió impactado para la pared y rompiendo un florero en su camino- _ups-_

\- _¿Has visto lo que has hecho, Beth?-_ le reclamó con enojo y arrebatándole el arma con rapidez- _¿qué tal si lastimabas a alguien?-_

\- _Lo siento. Creí que estaba vacía-_

\- _Y qué sabes cuándo está vacía y cuándo no-_

\- _Rachel-_ la llamó Quinn apareciendo ya vestida y acercándose a su hija- _¿qué sucedió?-_

\- _Beth, tomó un arma y disparó-_

\- _¡No fue intencional!-_ se defendió la niña-

\- _Como sea-_ la cortó la morena- _tú no debes tocar esto ni ninguna otra arma ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _De acuerdo, ma pero…he visto que tienes una muy pequeña ¿por qué no puedo usarla?-_

\- _Porque no-_

\- _En realidad-_ se coló Brittany poniéndose de pie- _creo que si vamos a salir en busca de lo que necesitemos y de Thomas, todos deberíamos saber disparar-_

Rachel soltó un resoplido al instante y miró a Quinn ¿Por qué la observaba así también? ¿Acaso estaba apoyando la idea de su amiga? Ni ebria iba a darle a su hija o a Daniel un arma o peor aún, enseñarles a usarlas.

\- _Britt tiene razón-_ agregó su esposa- _me ensañaste, aprendí y hoy te salve por eso, porque tú me enseñaste. De lo contrario no sé si estaríamos aquí ahora, Rachel-_

La morena les dedicó una mirada a cada uno y, tras ver sus ojos esperanzados e ilusionados, lanzó un suspiro y rodó los ojos cuando Quinn se abrazó a su cadera, solo para seguir insistiéndole.

\- _Está bien-_ murmuró- _iremos al a azotea del edificio y todos aprenderán ¿contentos?-_

\- _¡Contentos!-_ exclamó Beth emocionada y liderando el grupo para salir.

Con Daniel siguiéndola de cerca y Brittany tras ellos, Quinn aprovechó su distracción y la besó cuando la puerta se abría.

Ella la sujetó al instante y, mientras oían aún los cantos de su hija en el pasillo, terminó por entender que, sin dudas, habían vuelto a casa.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y ya menos para el final, asique m** **uchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	13. La coordenada

Cap. XIII: "La coordenada"

Un mes y todavía no lo habían conseguido.

Un mes y medio y la situación no cambiaba. Dentro de ese departamento porque afuera, la pequeña horda del segundo día que vagaba entre los callejones del edifico, se multiplicaba por semana y ahora superaba cualquier número de dos cifras.

Quinn estaba segura de eso.

Se separó de la ventana que daba a la calle y regresó con Brittany tras su llamado.

Rachel les había ayudado a preparar el cuarto que su amiga usaba como ático y lo transformaron en lo más parecido a un laboratorio. Solo ellas ingresaban y salían por precaución y porque no querían a los niños viendo lo que allí dentro sucedía.

Mientras Brittany observaba tras sus lentes protectores, como a ella le gustaba decirles y no goggles porque sonaba ridículo en su mente, y olía un tubo de ensayo, Quinn rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo a su lado.

\- _Nada-_

\- _¿A qué te refieres con nada?-_ le preguntó y la rubia de ojos azules suspiró-

\- _A que esto es nada. A la nueva fusión en la que hemos estado trabajando se la puede llamar nada porque no hará nada. No sirve-_

\- _No la hemos probado aún-_

\- _Huele-_ le dijo estirando el tubo hasta su nariz y ella contuvo la respiración luego de inhalar una vez-

\- _Tienes razón. Huele igual o peor que ese tipo-_ murmuró señalando el cuerpo muerto e infectado en la mesa de al lado. Por cada prueba nueva que lograban realizar, Rachel subía a la azotea, apuntaba y le disparaba a un vagabundo infectado y luego junto a ella iban en su búsqueda. Eran sus nuevas ratas de laboratorio pero necesarias si querían cambiar las cosas- _se nos está acabando el tiempo, Britt-_

\- _Lo sé. Ya ni siquiera tenemos ni una miserable aspirina ¿Cuánto tardará Rachel con lo que le pedimos?-_

\- _No lo sé-_ musitó ella- _ya no encuentra gasolina por lo que caminando tardará el doble de tiempo, supongo. Si los saqueos en las farmacias aumentan, no habrá antídoto realmente luego, Britt-_

\- _Ya lo sé pero no podemos…-_ su compañera se detuvo, cuando en la tercera mesa, el cuerpo atado comenzó a convulsionar y ambas solo se miraron antes de correr hacia él.

Era un hombre robusto, quizá apenas de 40 años pero habían estado estudiando su comportamiento desde la ventana y, a diferencia del resto de la horda, no paraba de correr cada vez que oía un sonido.

Mientras Brittany ajustaba el cinturón que apretaba sus piernas, ella hizo lo mismo con el que sostenía su pecho y luego de unos minutos, la fuerza que ejercía para liberarse se detuvo y abrió los ojos de repente.

Estaban rojos y mucho más oscuro que los demás cuerpos que examinaban. Las dos coincidían en que era una especie nueva o había algo en su sistema inmunológico que alteraba la transformación.

Pero lo cierto que era distinto y, como él, si querían continuar seguras, debían evitar los demás que con el paso del tiempo no paraban de correr porque en cualquier momento las atraparían.

El cuerpo aún se conservaba en buen estado a pesar de las mordidas en sus hombros, cuello y brazos. Por eso le pidió a Rachel que no le disparara en la cabeza, solo en ambas rodillas para derribarlo y con total dificultad por su peso, lograron subirlo después.

\- _Solo pasaron seis horas desde su inyección-_ recordó Quinn limpiando el sudor de su frente- _si su examen de sangre determinaba adrenalina, es un hecho que eso debe ser lo que lo controla-_

\- _¿Y qué se supone que hacemos con eso?-_ preguntó Brittany casi con ironía- _¿tienes idea de cuántos ciudadanos tienen su hormona de adrenalina desarrollada? Quinn, todos actúan igual. No podemos crear un antídoto por cada enfermedad interna que someta a cada uno ¡Eso es una locura!-_

\- _El antídoto de la anciana de hace dos semanas ¿lo recuerdas?-_ Brittany asintió. La mujer casi muerde su brazo cuando la creyeron muerta y, a tan solo diez minutos de que la jeringa tocó su piel, murió sin volver a levantarse como todo infectado- _el remedio la mató, no la enfermedad-_

\- _Casi dos meses, Quinn ¡Más quizás! Ya han pasado casi dos meses y solo derrochamos muestras-_

\- _¿Y qué esperas de mí, Britt? Hago lo mejor que puedo. No hemos encontrado a Thomas y solo me guío del propio virus que él creo. Hemos usado prácticamente todo ¡todo! Ya no puedo hacer más, lo siento-_

\- _Algunos murieron de un paro cardiaco, otros de asfixia, esa mujer de colapso nervioso y otros de shock ¿no te has dado cuenta que algo humano vaga en ellos aún con todas las células muertas? Solo dejan de existir cuando Rachel les dispara en la cabeza-_

Quinn la observó con su mejilla interna entre los dientes. Sabía que este momento llegaría, donde cada una expondría sus ideas y no iban a compartirlas, por lo que una pequeña discusión se generaría y, quizá, las ganas de encaminarse al objetivo en común se esfumarían.

Sin embargo ella iba a continuar firme en su teoría. Si el virus Z, como lo llamaba internamente porque Beth la había convencido de que debía nombrarlo zombie, se generaba por la fusión de dos o más enfermedades, su cura también debía ser creada por más de un elemento.

Era una manera literal de combatir igualdad numérica y, si se había graduado en la escuela de ciencias, era por eso, por los hechos que podían corroborarse más allá de solo palabras. Asique no iba a detenerse hasta encontrar la solución.

\- _¿A dónde quieres llegar?-_

\- _¿Te acuerdas aquel proyecto que nos entregó el diploma de la Universidad? Siempre trabajábamos juntas y esa vez…-_

\- _Nos dividimos el trabajo y cada quién hizo su parte-_ terminó ella en un murmullo- _cuando lo unimos el resultado fue…la mejor calificación-_

\- _Creo que es hora de que hagamos eso. Tú quieres seguir el protocolo de Thomas y sus sustancias. Bien, hazlo. Yo trabajaré con mi idea. A diferencia de ti, no considero que usando sustancias similares al virus, puedas crear el antivirus-_

\- _La anestesia y un disparo no es la solución, Britt-_ le aseguró y su amiga solo la miró incómoda, fatigada ante aquella repetición de palabras. Quinn asintió, en una silenciosa disculpa y la vió luego aplicarle una inyección letal al cuerpo de aquel hombre robusto- _esto no es una competencia-_

\- _Claro que no, Quinn-_ le sonrió Brittany- _pero a veces dos cabezas piensan mejor que una si están separadas. Buena suerte-_

\- _Buena suerte-_ susurró y se encaminó a la otra punta de la habitación.

Quitó la lámina transparente que cubría tres cuerpos en distintas mesas y lanzó un suspiro, observándolos.

Quinn ajustó sus anteojos, quitó su par de guantes blancos del bolsillo de su bata y tomó su planilla junto al bolígrafo.

Cada mesa estaba ocupada por un cuerpo distinto. La primera colgaba un cartel que decía "simple" porque se trataba de un muchacho sano que vió ser mordido antes de la transformación. Antes que pasara la hora de la infección, tomó una muestra de su sangre y confirmó que ninguna enfermedad lo afectaba.

El segundo cartel era "infección". La mujer que lo ocupaba portaba el virus transmitido por un parasito interno y, según la muestra de ADN que le extrajo, se trataba de toxoplasmosis. Una enfermedad letal si no descubre a tiempo y contagiada a través de ciertos alimentos mal cocidos.

Y el último cartel rezaba "contagio". Un hombre que aparentaba sus 90 años, quizá, o más, yacía recostado en la mesa luego de que Rachel intentara salvarlo días atrás, cuando lo encontró entre las góndolas de una tienda pero el cansancio pudo con él y un paro cardiaco lo atacó antes. No estaba infectado y su muestra de sangre así lo determinaba.

Quinn quería conservar ese cuerpo en especial. Una vez que consiguiera el antídoto según su propia intuición, le aplicaría una inyección con sangre infectada y luego la cura. Si el cuerpo se regeneraba aún sin volver a la vida, era un hecho que su teoría era la acertada.

Con una última mirada de reojo a lo que Brittany hacía, Quinn comenzó su labor y rogó mentalmente que, una vez acabado ese día, al menos algo positivo saliera de allí.

* * *

Con un infectado pisándole los talones, Rachel corría porque aquel lo hacía también y apenas le daba tiempo a seguir haciéndolo.

No entendía cómo pero no se agotaba y ella estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

El dolor en el pecho, el sudor cayendo desde su cabeza y las sacudidas en sus piernas del cansancio se lo advertían. Y aún quedaban unos metros antes de llegar a casa.

Sabía que si se detenía y hasta que volteara a dispararle, si no le daba, el infectado tendría tiempo de saltarle encima y atacar su cuello. Por lo que prefirió seguir corriendo.

Dobló tras la esquina de una vereda y por ella siguió avanzando a trote. Resbaló y, cuando sus manos rozaron el piso húmedo, lo perdió por unos segundos antes de volverlo a tener corriendo tras ella.

Se supone que su plan era cruzarse entre las hordas, a paso lento y con un muerto rodeándola, para pasar desapercibida pero, cuando algunos comenzaron a olerla de cerca, tuvo que alejarse a paso apresurado antes de ser mordida.

Ahora corría por su vida y no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar.

\- _Solo un poco más-_ se dijo con la respiración agitada al ver el edificio de Brittany a lo lejos-

Sostuvo con determinación la tira del bolso que sobresalía de su espalda y cruzó la calle que la llevaría al departamento.

Estaba a solos unos pasos de la entrada cuando el infectado dió un salto y atrapó sus hombros.

Cayó con un quejido de dolor y volteó enseguida, sosteniéndole el pecho para alejarlo cada vez que intentaba acercarse con furia. Una mano en la mejilla derecha, otra en el cuello y de otras maneras pretendió frenarlo y, debido al esfuerzo y el cansancio, uno de sus brazos resbaló y el agarre se rompió.

Los dientes abiertos del infectado cayeron de lleno contra su rostro justo cuando un disparo se oyó y ahora paralizado, aquel cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella.

Lo jaló de los cabellos y observó en su frente la perforación de una bala antes de arrojarlo a un lado y levantarse. Alzó la mirada y se sostuvo de sus rodillas suspirando, cuando divisó a Beth con rifle en mano desde la azotea.

Sujetando el bolso nuevamente, caminó sin apuros hasta el departamento que las contenía cada día.

\- _¿Lo viste, mamá?-_ le preguntó Beth con ilusión apenas la vió ingresar y entre saltos- _¡eso fue tan guay! –_

\- _Lo vi, hija, sí. Fue digno de un espectáculo-_ la incentivó ella palmeando su cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo, una especie de bandana color verde al igual que el resto de su ropa-

Beth había tomado una de sus remeras y, por muy que grande le quedara, le gustaba por el color militar y en conjunto con su jean, según las propias palabras de la niña, no quedaban nada mal.

Y ella debía admitir que era totalmente cierto. Sobre todo con aquellos guantes negros que su misma hija cortó y para mostrar la mitad de sus dedos ahora.

\- _¿Y mamá?-_

\- _Aún con la tía Britt. No han salido en todo el día. Dijo que le avises cuando llegaras-_

\- _Está bien, gracias cariño… ¿Y Daniel?-_

\- _En el baño. Le duele el estómago-_

\- _¿Pero está bien?-_ se interesó preocupada. Desde que llegaron, cada vez que alguien tenía fiebre o algún malestar sospechoso, mantenían sus ojos con cuidado hasta que se aliviara. Solo por si acaso-

\- _Si. Tomamos un yogurt y al parecer estaba algo… ¿vencido?-_

\- _Sí, vencido. Bueno, si continúa igual me avisas ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _De acuerdo-_ fue lo último que dijo Beth antes de salir corriendo al pasillo, seguramente para regresar a su labor.

En apenas unos días, el aprendizaje de su hija se perfeccionó y, ahora, con un arnés sujetado a una cuerda y aprisionada en un barandal de escalera, caminaba por la azotea vigilando los andares cercanos.

Rachel caminó hasta el cuarto dónde estaba su esposa y golpeó, esperando con paciencia hasta que le abrió.

Sin embargo, como siempre, Quinn no la dejó pasar y salió a su encuentro cerrando nuevamente detrás.

\- _Ey ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te fue?-_

\- _Estoy agotada-_ aseguró ella quitando algo de sudor de su cuello- _y me fue, bueno…creo que no tan mal-_ agregó bajando el bolso y abriéndolo. Tomó la computadora portátil que había ido a buscar a casa de Judy y le mostró también las cajas de compuestos médicos en botellas de jarabe pero con otro destino. Quinn se arrodilló a su altura y se lo agradeció con un beso en los labios- _¿Cómo va todo?-_

\- _Algo se complicó. Britt…bueno, no hemos discutido pero tiene sus ideas y quiere aferrarse a ellas-_ murmuró enredándose en su brazo y arrastrándola unos pasos tras ponerse de pie- _asique cada una trabajará aparte-_

\- _Entiendo ¿cómo te sientes con eso?-_ la rubia alzó los hombros-

\- _Supongo que no es malo. Pero tengo miedo, Rach-_

\- _¿Por qué? No, no lo tengas, Quinn. Cada cosa que necesites iré a buscar pero no te aterrorices, por favor. Hazlo por Beth-_ le rogó en un susurro y la rubia sonrió, mirando su boca y estirándose hasta rozar sus frentes-

\- _Tengo miedo de no lograr nada-_ sollozó contra ella- _ya agoté mis recursos y nada nos asegura que lo que hayas traído sirva. Ya no hay nada en ningún lado y no estoy haciendo algo para cambiarlo ¡Todo sigue igual por mi culpa!_

\- _Si no logras dar con el antídoto, entonces seguiremos huyendo. De un lado a otro pero continuaremos bien ¿entiendes? Si no hay cura al menos no dejaremos que la enfermedad llegue a nosotras-_

\- _No, Rach ¡No!-_ exclamó separándose y limpiando el llanto de su rostro- _¿No ves que todos estos días han sido una pérdida de tiempo? Esta mañana discutimos ideas con Brittany y ninguna de mis muestras salieron como deseé ¡Hice todo mal! –_

\- _Pues seguirás intentándolo. No importa si tú o ella pero una lo conseguirá, Quinn. Por favor, no digas que no puedes. Saldré cada vez que quieras algo nuevo o lo necesites, pero no te des por vencida-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ le preguntó con un ligero titubeo- _¿pondrás tu vida en riesgo solo por mis errores? No quiero más eso, Rachel-_

\- _De verdad-_ le aseguró rodeándole la cadera y abrazándola contra ella. Quinn se desahogó contra su hombro y Rachel la calló cada vez que quería volver a reclamarse a sí misma.

Era cierto que al menos tres veces por semana salía en busca de equipos de medicina o cualquier cosa que Quinn necesitara para crear sus muestras posibles de antídoto. Pero si algo sabía del trabajo de su esposa, era que solo debía tener paciencia y seguir intentando, hasta dar con el resultado correcto.

Mientras le acariciaba la espalda, la puerta metros tras ellas se abrió y Brittany salió bajando su barbijo.

\- _Mis posibilidades se han acabado-_ dijo y Quinn se separó para llegar a su amiga-

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _Le apliqué inyección letal al cuerpo de la última mesa y no dió resultado. Los tres casos que tengo son iguales y ninguno reaccionó a…-_

Rachel lo vió todo en cámara lenta. Y Quinn pareció advertirlo de la misma manera.

Un infectado se detuvo tras Brittany y, sin darle tiempo a tomar una pistola, mordió su cuello y la arrastró metros más atrás.

Cuando su esposa gritó aterrorizada, la detuvo cuando intentó seguir a su amiga y desenfundó sus pistolas. Le disparó al sujeto decenas de veces e incluso cuando yacía muerto en el suelo.

Frustrada y reteniendo las lágrimas, se pasó una mano por la cara y pateó los anteojos de Brittany lejos.

\- _Olvidé decirlo-_ balbuceó la rubia de ojos azules mientras Quinn la sujetaba entre su agonía. Brittany sostenía su cuello por la hemorragia y ahora solo era cuestión de minutos hasta su transformación- _pero sin Thomas…sin él…no lo lograremos….Supongo que tenias razón…otra vez. Debemos encontrarlo…bueno, tú ahora-_

Con la mano en su frente, Rachel observó el llanto de su esposa mientras su amiga moría en sus brazos ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella llegaba esos cinco minutos después y Quinn seguía allí dentro?

Se dió cuenta en ese momento que, quizá, planear huidas de lugar en lugar, no terminaría resultando una buena idea después de todo.

\- _Yo lo haré-_ dijo Quinn luego de unos minutos y poniéndose de pie. Ella se preguntó qué y, cuando la vió tomar su arma, solo volteó y escuchó un disparo- _tienes que ayudarme ahora-_ agregó pasando a su lado luego de cerrar la puerta y tomando la computadora del piso-

Llegaron a la mesa y la rubia ocupó una silla. Ella se quedó detrás y extendió un brazo sobre la mesa para observar la pantalla también.

\- _¿Está todo bien?-_ preguntó Beth apareciendo algo agitada y ambas asintieron. La niña se acercó y dejó los codos en la otra punta, mirándolas pero tratando de no interferir-

\- _¿Qué sucede?-_ se sumó Daniel luego y junto a la niña. Beth solo alzó los hombros y ambos ahora las observaban-

 _\- ¿Y la tía Britt?-_ el largo silencio y sus miradas en la mesa, le dieron a Beth la respuesta por lo que permaneció callada-

\- _No han actualizado la localización de Thomas-_ masculló la rubia leyendo y tecleando su computadora personal minutos después- _¿recuerdas si leímos alguna dirección en Columbus?-_ preguntó volteando a verla y ella agudizó la mirada-

En aquel Centro de Comandos de Ciencia e Higiene, el edificio que habían visitado para que Quinn averiguara sobre lo necesario y donde también Noah la había abandonado a su suerte.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, eliminando ese pensamiento y negó ligeramente.

\- _Solo decía que estaba aquí, en Lima… ¿los antídotos que tú tomaste de la vitrina?-_

\- _Quedaron allí. Cuando Puckerman me dejó, los arrojé del miedo y quedaron inservibles. Pero no pueden haber sido esos. Habrían sido usado antes de nuestra llegada-_

\- _Debemos buscar alguna manera de contactarnos con Thomas. Las hordas empiezan a crecer y no podamos salir simplemente a llamarlo con un megáfono o algo por el estilo… ¿puedes enviarle un mail vía satélite?-_

\- _¿No crees que lo hubiese hecho antes?-_ murmuró la rubia con sus ojos en la pantalla- _lo raro es…si él tiene la cura y está aquí, entre medio del desastre… ¿por qué no la utiliza?-_

Rachel entrecerró los ojos y buscó una respuesta. Sin embargo ella era la seguridad y su esposa la inteligencia, por lo que no la encontró en ese momento y permaneció en silencio, esperando porque continuara.

\- _¿Y si ya lo mordieron?-_ preguntó Beth y sus madres la observaron- _¿y está gastándose los antídotos en él?-_

\- _Eso es…una posibilidad-_ susurró ella. Quinn volvió a su computadora y continuó buscando-

\- _¿O si la policía dió con él y lo tiene retenido?-_ insistió la niña- _¿por qué no fuiste antes por su computadora, mamá?-_

\- _Oh, lo siento, cielo si no podía salir porque había cientos de esos muertos rodeándonos y nos tardó días deshacernos de ellos-_ ironizó la morena-

\- _Está bien, Rachel, relájate-_ susurró Beth alzando sus manos y Quinn rió ligeramente-

\- _Es igual a ti-_ le reclamó a su esposa- _a veces no la soporto-_

\- _Cállate-_ le dijeron las dos rubias a la vez y ella rodó los ojos-

\- _¿Cuándo podré ir con mis padres?-_ habló Daniel como siempre, con su acostumbrada timidez y mirando la mesa. Quinn y Rachel se miraron, antes de que la morena le respondiera-

\- _Pronto, Daniel ¿si? Debemos aguantar un poco más y…-_

\- _Ya no quiero aguantar más-_ susurró él- _quiero irme con ellos. Mamá debe estar asustada y papá buscándome ¿pueden llevarme con ellos?-_

\- _¡Ey! No seas una gallina-_ bromeó Beth rodeándole los hombros y golpeándolo contra ella- _matar zombies es divertido. Mamá encontrará al científico loco y luego buscaremos a la tuya ¿cierto mamá?-_

\- _Cierto-_ aseguró la rubia-

\- _¿Lo ves? Ven, te voy a mostrar algo que encontré hace rato-_ cuando la pequeña rubia lo arrastró con ella fuera del departamento, Rachel sonrió divertida y orgullosa ante sus ideas-

\- _Sin duda es igual a ti. Insistente y sin permitir que le digan que no-_

\- _Cierra la boca, Berry-_ ordenó Quinn y ella pasó un brazo bajo su cuello. Acercándola a ella, atrapó sus labios cuando la rubia giró su rostro y una mano se coló en su cabellera-

Iba a profundizar el contacto, extender el momento y hasta sentarse sobre ella cuando un sonido llegó desde el aparato y Quinn se separó con rapidez.

\- _Oh, Dios…es Logan-_

\- _¿Es en serio?-_ preguntó Rachel regresando sus ojos a la pantalla. Logan era el encargado del área de trabajo de Quinn y, así como solía confiar en Brittany, también solía hacerlo con él-

\- _Ajá. Acaba de enviarme un mail. Debe haber visto mi estado de conexión-_ tamborileando sus dedos, la rubia esperó a que el correo se abriera y, tras hacerlo, se estiró más hacia la pantalla. Con el corazón bombeando con violencia y sus vellos crispados, se decepcionó al ver un video esperando reproducirse- _no puedo escucharlo-_

\- _Adelántalo-_ ordenó ella y la rubia la miró un segundo antes de obedecerle- _más…más…un poco más… ¡Allí!-_ Quinn lo hizo. Lo pausó justo cuando su compañero mostraba la mano a la pantalla y unos números y letras en ella- _siempre debes anotar las cosas si nadie puede oír el video-_ enseñó victoriosa y su esposa resopló con gracia-

\- _¿Crees que es lo que creo que es?-_

\- _Pues debemos ir allí para saberlo… ¿qué dices?-_ Quinn lo meditó un momento. La mano de Logan tenía escrita una T, dos puntos y una coordenada. Al lado, la frase _"hasta hace una semana"._ Tras continuar avanzando el video, en la otra mano decía que él no iría porque estaba solo. _"Estoy solo"_ decía y por un momento se le heló la piel al pensar qué pasaría si no encontraban al científico a tiempo-

\- _Si tuvo contacto con Thomas, estoy casi segura que se trata de su localización. Coordenadas…Demonios, su última localización-_ terminó ilusionada-

\- _¿Y qué esperamos?-_ preguntó ella con rapidez- _¡vamos por él!-_ ordenó.

Quinn corrió al cuarto que usaba con Brittany pero Rachel ingresó primera, alistada con armas y dándole permiso a pasar con una seña tras ver todo seguro. Por precaución, decidió tomar algunas muestras y su planilla.

\- _Las llevaré solo por si él utilizó las suyas-_ informó la rubia guardándolas en un bolso y cargándolo en su espalda-

Tras volver a la mesa, Quinn anotó lo que decía la mano de su amigo en la suya y sin más salieron del departamento.

Con un simple llamado hacia las escaleras que daba a la azotea, Beth y Daniel llegaron a ellas corriendo y finalmente los cuatro se apresuraron rumbo a la salida.

Afuera, Rachel alistó su arma y disparó a los infectados más cercanos.

Con la calle limpia y sin más estorbos, comenzaron a avanzar en un pequeño cuadrado que evitaban romper.

\- _Sabes leer esto ¿cierto?-_ le preguntó su esposa y ella miró la palma abierta frente a su rostro. Asintió y Quinn bajó su mano-

\- _Solo tenemos que caminar. No es muy cerca. Pero llegaremos-_ aseguró mirando a Daniel y transmitiéndole ánimo. Desvió su atención a Beth, que sostenía una escopeta ahora y asintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Con sus ojos en Quinn, la rubia curvó una sonrisa y siguieron avanzando.

Con la mirada en el camino y aprovechando que aún faltaba para el ocaso, caminaron cuando podían y corrieron cuando debían.

Si seguían ese ritmo, entonces en unas horas se encontrarían frente a Thomas.

Y finalmente se reconstruiría todo.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y los próximos 2 son los finales, asique m** **uchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor con sus rws**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	14. La ilusión

Cap. XIV: "La ilusión"

Si solo veían, caminaban y no pronunciaban palabra, continuar avanzando no iba a volverse peligroso.

Habían transitado apenas unas calles cuando descubrieron una horda de zombies, como los llamaba su hija, y obligadamente debían atravesarla.

Rachel guardó sus pistolas y la misma orden le dió a Beth. Quinn en cambio dejó una mano bajo su camisa y sostuvo su arma, solo por si acaso.

\- _Tengo miedo-_ había susurrado Daniel y ella tapó su boca.

Arrastraron sus pies, se cuidaban con la mirada y fingieron ser parte de ellos.

Rachel no podía negar que el terror la inundaba cuando algunos cuerpos, recién infectados según su estado, se estiraban hasta ellas y las olían.

Quinn le había dicho que solo perdían la razón y por ende se volvían seres sin conocimiento. Pero sus cinco sentidos seguían alertas y, de alguna manera, podían terminar olfateando la falta de infección de ellas.

Habían unas cien personas muertas allí, caminando como vivos pero muertos y putrefactos rodeándolas. Por lo que avanzar y pretender salir de allí, iba a costar trabajo y tiempo.

En más de una ocasión Daniel sollozaba contra su mano y Rachel lo sujetaba con más fuerza, dándole espacio solo a que su nariz respirara. Porque aún quedaba metros que caminar y más infectados que atravesar.

Con un movimiento lento de cabeza hacia arriba y una fugaz mirada, dedujo que debían ser más de las seis y saldrían de allí al anochecer. Bajó la mirada y una gota de su sudor se estrelló contra el piso.

Hacía calor y no sabía qué tanto ayudaría el clima o en realidad solo terminaría afectándoles.

Pero continuaron.

Era increíble que esa ciudad, donde habían vivido los últimos años como familia y había crecido tras su nacimiento, ahora solo fuera vacío, tarros de residuos caídos y automóviles abandonados.

Todo había cambiado en poco más de dos meses y, revertirlo, quizá tardaría lo mismo. O más, porque lo fácil es arrojar un plato al suelo. Pero juntar sus partes y volver a pegarlas, toma más tiempo y es más difícil de lograr.

Mientras pasaba al lado de una mujer con su rostro demacrado y su cabello seco, consumida en su totalidad por la infección, Rachel notó la mano que sostenía. Caminaba junto a una niña en su mismo estado y ella tragó saliva.

Estiró su otra mano hacia atrás y la sostuvo en el pecho de Beth para que no se alejara de ella ni de Quinn. Con los ojos un momento en su esposa, se imaginó la normalidad de sus vidas luego de que todo aquello cambiara.

En Lima o en otra ciudad. Pero manteniendo el matrimonio que eran junto a la hija que tenían y quizá con otro más. Hablaría con la rubia para buscar un segundo hijo. Un amigo como Beth solía pedir o una hermanita para colorear las princesas de sus revistas.

Consideraba que su hija era un holograma de su esposa. Y quería otro más.

Deseaba volver a verla con otro bebé en brazos y escucharla cantar por las noches antes de dejarlo en la cuna. O notar nuevamente el brillo y la sonrisa enamorada de Quinn como cuando bañaba a Beth y se divertían juntas entre la espuma y los animales de goma.

Quería una reconstrucción externa de la ciudad tanto como otra interna en su familia.

Y estaba segura que iba a conseguirla.

Finalmente se acercaron a los últimos muertos vivientes y un suspiro silencioso salió de su boca. Solo quedaba una fila, la última y más allá había coches ocupando toda la calle. Llegarían a ellos y tomarían uno que funcionara a la perfección.

Estaban saliendo de la horda cuando un sonido se oyó y de repente todos los infectados se detuvieron a buscar de dónde provenía. Ellas frenaron también y lo observaron a lo lejos.

Era la puerta de la gasolinera, se había cerrado con fuerzas y no producto del viento por qué no había uno que soplara. Alguien salía corriendo ahora y huyendo de allí.

Era un hombre, que esquivaba a los infectados con dificultad debido a la cantidad y entre gritos de auxilio intentaba salir con las cosas que cargaba.

\- _Continuemos-_ masculló ella pero Daniel forcejeó y se soltó. Estiró su brazo y quiso agarrarlo pero el niño comenzó a correr y se alejó de ellas-

\- _¡Papá!... ¡Es mi papá!-_ Quinn y Rachel se miraron al instante-

\- _¿Daniel? ¡Daniel! ¿Eres tú?-_

Ella movió sus ojos con rapidez y buscándolo. El niño zigzagueaba entre los infectados y más de una vez se soltó de una mano que quería tomarlo. Pero no podía llegar a su padre. La horda se cerraba en él y, si llegaba a ella, ambos morirían.

\- _¿Qué hacemos?-_ le preguntó a su esposa y Quinn solo abrazó a Beth- _busquen un auto y espérenme allí dentro-_ les ordenó y la rubia sujetó su muñeca. Sus miradas conectaron con miedo y, antes de que algunos infectados comenzaran a acercarse, la rubia la soltó y corrió con su hija de la mano- _¡Daniel!-_ gritó y apresurándose hacia un lado-

Sin embargo no recibía respuesta por lo que tomó su pistola y lanzó un disparó al aire.

Cuando llamó la atención del tumulto, intentó guiarlos tras sus pasos lejos de allí pero la mayoría no parecía querer seguirla.

\- _Demonios-_ masculló rendida y tomó el rifle que colgaba en su espalda. Apuntó a los talones más alejados y disparó a los que se inclinaban, seguramente para morder al niño o a su padre- _¡Daniel!-_ insistió y el pequeño apareció desde un costado-

\- _¡Es mi papá!-_ repitió entre saltos y señalando en medio de aquel borroso ataque- _¡Está bien! No lo mordieron pero no aguantará mucho tiempo-_

\- _Hazte a un lado-_ le dijo arrojando el arma y tomando sus dos pistolas de mano. Mientras llegaba a él, apuntaba las cabezas que no tenía cerca y derrumbaba a los demás con una patada en sus rodillas-

Más de tres cartuchos acabados pero finalmente llegó al hombre y, aún con la horda rodeándolos, estiró su brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Lo vió sujetar a Daniel tras liberarse y corrieron metros más adelante, donde al fin la seguridad era un hecho.

\- _¡Papá!-_ oyó al pequeño llorar mientras el hombre lo sostenía contra su pecho y ella desvió la vista hacia dónde habían desaparecido su esposa e hija. Vió a Quinn en el asiento conductor de un pequeño automóvil y a Beth observándolo todo desde la ventanilla trasera-

\- _Soy Robert, muchas gracias por esto, yo…en verdad, muchas gracias-_ estiró él su mano aún con la respiración agitada y compartieron un último saludo-

\- _¿Asique usted es su padre?-_

\- _Así es. Vine por unas bebidas y comida para los niños. En casa tengo dos hijos más-_

\- _Entiendo-_ susurró ella secándose el sudor de la frente y recibiendo luego una pequeña botella de agua que el hombre retiró del bolso que colgaba- _gracias… ¿dónde está su familia?-_

\- _En casa de mis padres. Está algo lejos de aquí pero seguros. Es en medio del campo y hay cercas eléctricas a los costados ¿quieres ir?-_

\- _Oh, no, no. Gracias pero…también tengo una familia que cuidar-_

\- _Claro, por supuesto. Bueno...en serio, muchas gracias por eso y por haber cuidado a Daniel. Porque ha estado con usted ¿cierto?-_

\- _Cierto-_ aseguró la morena asintiendo y devolviéndole la botella luego de darle unos sorbos- _bueno, tengo que irme. Daniel-_ lo llamó y él salió del cuello de su padre para sonreírle- _ahora debes cuidar a tus padres como los ha hecho con Beth. Buena suerte-_

\- _Dale muchos saludos a Beth…es una niña muy linda-_ agregó sonrojado y ella le sacudió el cabello antes de asentir-

\- _Hasta luego, señor-_ se despidió y el hombre la saludó antes de bajar al niño y tomarle la mano. Los vió correr lejos de allí y fue por su rifle. Lo colgó otra vez y corrió también, hacia el movimiento de brazos que Quinn hacía para que la notara-

\- _¿Qué pasó con ellos?-_ le preguntó su hija cuando se acomodaba en el asiento de acompañante-

\- _Daniel irá a casa con su familia-_ respondió- _y te envía muchos saludos. Dice que eres linda. Bueno, muy linda, dijo-_ agregó y Beth le dió un suave empujón en el hombro antes de echarse contra su lugar-

\- _Aún no sé si funciona-_ habló Quinn luego de unos segundos y señalando el volante-

\- _La tía Britt dijo que debíamos conectar el cable azul con el rojo-_ informó la niña- _¿o el rojo con el verde?-_ Rachel rodó los ojos y volteó a verla-

\- _¿Lo recuerdas o no?-_

\- _No puedo pensar si me presionas, mamá-_ se defendió Beth y Rachel le dió un golpe en la cajuela bajo el volante, descubriendo los colores y el polvo que allí dentro había-

\- _Solo hay rojo y amarillo. Supongo que son esos esta vez-_ murmuró estirándose a unirlos pero Quinn retiró un cuchillo de su cinturón e hizo ella el trabajo- _ahora sí-_ agregó cuando encendió y, notando como algunos infectados seguían el sonido, miró a su esposa y la rubia aceleró, alejándose finalmente de allí.

* * *

Según la coordenada, del otro lado estaba Thomas.

Quinn condujo tras las indicaciones de Rachel y, ahora detenidas pero con el coche aún en marcha, observaban la estación de tren frente a ellas.

¿Qué hacía él en un lugar tan público, transitado y posiblemente sin seguridad?

Ambas voltearon a verse y con la duda tras los segundos que pasaban.

\- _Quizá cuando llegó no se movió de allí-_

\- _No viajó en tren-_ contradijo ella a su esposa y Rachel alzó los hombros-

\- _Entonces no lo sé-_

Quinn se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Habían andado por media hora o más y ahora estaban a la salida del pueblo. Del otro lado del túnel, el tren salía de Lima rumbo a las grandes ciudades más cercanas. Como New York.

Se estiró hasta el parabrisas y se sorprendió que solo un papel volara entre las vías y en claro testimonio de que allí nada ni nadie había. Observó por el espejo retrovisor y, al ver lo vacío del descampado tras el automóvil, abrió la puerta y bajó.

\- _¿Estás segura que es aquí? Es decir ¿leíste bien los números?-_ le preguntó a Rachel cuando la siguió y ambas miraban la estación-

\- _Por supuesto, Quinn. Aprendí a hacerlo en segundo año de la academia-_ en realidad no se leían a primera vista. Debía hacer toda una cuenta matemática y calcular aproximadamente otras características, como la latitud dónde estaban ubicadas pero lo había hecho durante todo el camino que Quinn condujo. Dos veces, incluso. Solo para cerciorarse- _Es aquí-_

\- _¿Pero dónde? ¿Adentro?-_

\- _Quizá tu amigo escribió mal-_ se coló Beth deteniéndose al lado de la morena y abrazándose a su cintura. Quinn la observó, antes de volver la mirada al frente y suspirar-

\- _Debemos revisar el edificio-_ ofreció Rachel- _quizá adentro haya más gente y allí esté él-_

Ella asintió poco convencida y las tres regresaron al auto. Quinn desconectó los cables. Rachel y Beth terminaron de tomar las armas que llevaban.

Bajaron la pequeña cumbre de pastizal y tierra seca hasta llegar al cemento que iniciaba la estación. Desde allí caminaron en hilera y, entre precauciones y con sus armas alistadas, llegaron a la gran puerta de entrada.

Rachel se pegó al cristal y observó el interior: estaba vacío aunque desordenado pero se sorprendió de que los vidrios rotos estuviesen tapados con cartón y cinta.

La morena tomó el picaporte y ella la puerta de al lado. Tras el asentimiento de su esposa, ambas empujaron hacia adentro y Beth ingresó, recibiendo decenas de armas apuntándole:

\- _¿Quién eres tú?-_

\- _¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_ vociferó Rachel apareciendo detrás y, luego de ver el mismo uniforme de aquellos desconocidos idéntico al de ella, su pregunta se esfumó cuando alguien más apareció a lo lejos- _¡Brad!-_

\- _¡Rachel!-_ uno de sus compañeros y, el jefe de su ejercito policial, la saludaba mientras se estrechaban en un abrazo- _Bajen las armas. Es una niña y la hija de mi amiga-_ de inmediato fue obedecido y él se acercó a saludar a las dos rubias- _Quinn-_

\- _Brad, que bueno verte-_ le sonrió mientras sacudían sus manos. Brad era un hombre de unos casi 60 pero aparentaba menos debido a sus ejercicios físicos, quizá. Cuando acompañaba a Rachel a las cenas de trabajo, él era el único que la hacia sentir cómoda y la trataba con el respeto que se merecía- _¿qué están haciendo aquí?-_

\- _Un tren saldrá hoy, al anochecer y luego de un mes y medio del último que partió. Tuvimos contacto directo con el estrado de la presidencia hace dos días y desde entonces estamos aquí. Nos considera esta única oportunidad-_ informó el hombre-

\- _¿Única?-_ repitió Rachel- _¿y qué pasa con el resto de Lima?-_

\- _Rachel, sabes el método de nuestro trabajo. Así como luchar, también debemos rendirnos en el momento que se deba-_

\- _Pero mandarán un tren-_ intervino ella y la morena la miró velozmente- _¡Miles de personas pueden entrar en el!-_

\- _Solo cumplimos órdenes-_ siguió Brad- _y se nos dijo que solo la armada puede subir. Pueden quedarse si quieren. Pero no más-_

\- _¡Brad!-_ lo llamó un muchacho a lo lejos y él se disculpó, siguiéndolo tras su señal-

\- _¿Qué quieres hacer?-_ le preguntó su esposa frente a ella-

Quinn rascó su frente. Ella era parte culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo y huir la hundiría más en la culpa. Porque subir a ese tren e irse a una ciudad segura, lejos de los infectados y a salvo de sus mordeduras, lo consideraba como huida.

\- _¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Me apoyarás en lo que elija o tienes pensado cómo actuar?-_ Rachel se aclaró la garganta y miró a Beth, que quitaba con dificultad un chocolate de una máquina a unos metros y, con una sonrisa satisfecha, volvía a ellas-

\- _Te apoyaré pero…mira, Quinn quizá lo de Thomas era una ilusión. No está aquí y…y ese tren mantendría a nuestra hija segura al fin. Quiero tomarlo y descansar un poco de todo esto ya-_

\- _Está bien…pero no podemos dejar que se vaya solo con nosotros. Hay gente esperando ayuda también. Por favor, Rach, si me amas hazlo por mí. Por Beth. Debe haber más niños asustados y quizá solos, sin sus padres. No podemos dejarlos abandonados-_

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, con tanta fuerza y sin soltarlo asintió.

\- _Bien, alístate. Tengo una idea…Beth-_ ordenó la morena señalando a su esposa- _ve con tu madre y hazle caso en lo que te diga-_

\- _¿A dónde vas?-_

\- _Ve con mamá-_ repitió Rachel y Quinn la vió alejarse tras unas cortas escaleras, al segundo piso del edificio-

\- _¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_ se preocupó la niña con su boca llena de chocolate derretido y ella le sonrió, antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y quitárselo-

\- _Depende de lo que vaya a hacer mamá pero…-_ de repente la voz de su esposa se escuchó tan alto y fuerte que debieron tapar sus oídos y los policías a su lado corrieron por donde había desaparecido.

 _"…Repito-_ se oyó por el altoparlante y que de allí salía a toda la ciudad- _quienes estén escuchándome, diríjanse a la estación de tren ¡Cuánto antes!..."_ cuando Rachel calló, una sirena sonó en su reemplazo y Quinn sonrió desde su lugar.

Se puso de pie y se detuvo contra la puerta, aguardando por, quienes comenzaran a aparecer, ayudarlos a entrar y resguardarlos, a la espera del tren.

* * *

El edificio de la estación estaba colapsando. Y una pequeña horda se asomaba a lo lejos.

Rachel se alejó de la ventana y abriéndose paso entre el apretado tumulto, llegó a Brad y le preguntó cuánto más tardaría el dichoso tren. Llevaban más de dos horas con toda esa gente allí dentro y una desde la última familia que ingresó.

María, la madre de Santana y el resto de sus familiares, estaban allí, manteniéndose cerca de ella y había vuelto a ver a Daniel, efectuándose ellos, los últimos en sumarse debido a la lejanía donde se encontraban.

\- _Está llegando-_ le respondió él y la morena asintió, regresando por sus pasos hasta llegar a su hija-

\- _Nos vamos en unos minutos, Beth ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Ajá pero a dónde iremos-_ Rachel acarició su mejilla e iba a responderle, cuando todos se silenciaron para oír el sonido de un motor. La locomotora finalmente se acercaba y, desesperados, los demás comenzaron a acercarse a la orilla de las vías-

\- _¿Y mamá?-_ le preguntó y Beth alzó los hombros-

\- _Dijo que se quedaría hasta el último minuto en la puerta, por si acaso-_ ella volteó y, tras ponerse de pie, sonrió al verla de espalda y cuidando la calle casi oscura ya-

Tomó la mano de Beth y la llamó, pero frunció el ceño al no verla voltear.

\- _¡Quinn!-_ insistió y la rubia solo le hizo una señal de que aguardara. Pero seguía sin voltear y, por el contrario, la vió abrir las puertas con esfuerzo y luego correr hacia la calle- _Diablos ¡Quinn!...Ve con María, Beth y no te separes de ella-_

\- _Pero mamá…-_

\- _¡Que vayas con ella!-_ le ordenó angustiada y viendo cómo la mujer arrastraba a su hija con los demás- _¡Quinn!-_

La rubia corrió unos metros más, donde un niño estaba sentado y llorando en medio de la calle, gritando por su madre y con una galleta entre las manos.

Rachel quitó sus armas y disparó a los infectados que se acercaban, mientras su esposa tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo cargaba.

\- _¡Rápido, Quinn!-_ exclamó y volteó asustada, cuando otro se estiró a morder su rostro y le disparó sin espera- _carajo-_ susurró al ver como de a poco más se sumaban y alguien cerraba la puerta del edificio ferroviario- _¡Quinn!-_

\- _Es su madre. Está inconsciente-_ le informó la rubia entregándole el niño y volviendo por la mujer, que pedía ayuda somnolienta y con su brazo alzado-

La rubia corrió y llegó a ella.

Quinn jaló su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cuando le rodeó la cintura, apretó los dientes al sentir una molesta pinchadura en su brazo y luego oyó el disparo de su esposa, arrojando muerto al infectado que pretendía caminar junto a ellas.

Corrieron entre los disparos de Rachel y finalmente ingresaron a la estación otra vez.

\- _¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó a Quinn apenas entraron y la rubia asintió. Con la respiración desordenada y el sudor en su frente, ayudó a la mujer a recobrar el sentido y, luego de unos minutos, la vieron caminar sin dificultad con el pequeño en brazos- _Vamos, Quinn. Solo faltamos nosotras-_

La rubia tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y, tras ver los dedos entrelazados, descubrió las gotas de sangre que caían bajo su camisa.

Llegaron al último vagón y Rachel de un salto subió primera. Cuando estiró los brazos hacia su esposa, Quinn dió un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

\- _Quinn ¿qué haces? Tenemos que irnos-_

\- _No, Rach-_ susurró con la voz pesada. Rachel bajó de inmediato y rodeó su rostro con las manos, intentando entender a qué se refería- _Lo siento, pero debes irte sin mí-_

\- _No voy a irme sin ti ¿por qué dices eso? No digas eso-_

La rubia sacudió su cabeza y el agarre se soltó.

Rachel la vió alzar su brazo y remangar su camiseta.

Y su corazón se apretó como una pequeña pelota dentro de ella.

\- _Me mordieron-_ le dijo con sus ojos en ella y soltando el llanto, imposible ya de seguir conteniendo y desahogándose, cual niña pidiendo por su madre tras una pesadilla-

La cabeza de Rachel se sacudía, negadora ante la posibilidad de lo que estaba viendo y más aún de obedecerle y dejarla allí. No iba a irse y dejar a Quinn en ese lugar.

\- _Es…es pequeña-_ se excusó en un tartamudeo y sintiendo las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas- _mientras viajamos te ayudaré a curártela. Estarás bien…solo…buscaremos alcohol y unas vendas y ya no te dolerá-_

\- _No-_ se opuso la rubia y soltando el agarre de Rachel para subir al tren- _tú sabes que no hay cura para esto. No sin Thomas…Por favor, vete, Rach-_

\- _Rachel, Quinn-_ apareció Brad desde el vagón- _estamos esperando por ustedes-_

\- _Ahora vamos-_ susurró la rubia aún con sus ojos en la morena. Cuando él se alejó, se acercó a limpiar el rostro de su esposa y acariciar su labio inferior, nervioso y que no dejaba de sacudirse mientras lloraba- _cuida a Beth. Cuídala mucho y dile…no se lo digas ahora….ni mañana…solo…más adelante ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Por qué, Quinn…Por qué saliste-_ se lamentó golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. La rubia alejó su brazo y la estrechó contra ella, oyéndola llorar más fuerte y apretando sus labios para no acompañarla-

Dicen que las ilusiones son ilusiones porque justo sobre el último segundo, antes de que el sueño se cumpla, la burbuja explota y debes despertar. Con la realidad de siempre y muy distinta a la que imaginabas con los ojos cerrados.

Haber insistido con Thomas todo ese tiempo había sido una ilusión. Haber insistido en que podía salvar a Lima y montar a todos los ciudadanos en ese tren, había sido una ilusión aún peor y que ahora se llevaba a su esposa.

Rachel apretó la base de la camisa y empuñó sus manos, llorando contra el pecho de Quinn y dejándose caer cuando la fuerza la debilitó.

Abrazada a ella desde el suelo, mojó su pantalón con las lágrimas y extendió más la despedida, la última caricia que compartirían y la última vez que la vería, teniéndola completamente a su merced.

\- _Rach…-_

\- _Me quedaré aquí. Contigo. No voy a irme-_ se negó y la puerta tras la rubia recibió un golpe. Quinn volteó y una pequeña horda amenazaba con derrumbarla y entrar-

\- _No. Tienes que irte… Ven-_ le dijo ayudándola a levantarse. De pie frente a ella, acarició sus mejillas y se inclinó apenas hasta su rostro, para que la mirara mientras le hablaba- _Rach…Rach ¿me estás escuchando?-_

La morena la miró, sus pestañas completamente mojadas, su nariz roja y bajo ella la humedad de sus lágrimas juntándose allí. Quinn pasó su pulgar, secándola pero el llanto se incrementó y entendió que el acto iba a ser en vano.

\- _Por qué, Quinn…-_

\- _Escúchame, Rach…ya no podemos protestar ¿de acuerdo? Ya pasó. Ya me mordieron y no hay vuelta atrás-_

\- _Por qué saliste…por qué-_

\- _Escúchame…quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas pero necesito que me mires-_ Rachel lo hizo. Sus ojos se fundieron en los de ella y, antes de que pudiera continuar, el cristal de la puerta explotó cuando un brazo se coló al interior-

\- _No quiero que te quedes-_

\- _Rachel, estás llorando tanto o más como en nuestra boda-_

\- _No hagas esto…no recuerdes nada. No estamos despidiéndonos-_

\- _También dijiste eso aquella vez-_ rió la rubia por lo bajo- _que no recordara cosas de nuestra adolescencia porque solo nos pertenecían a ambas. No a los invitados…Escucha…durante este tiempo que de manera tan estúpida te cambié por mi trabajo, yo…olvidé decirte que eres la persona más importante de mi vida-_

\- _Basta, Quinn…-_

\- _Y…y ha sido un honor compartir esa vida junto a ti. Quizá compartiremos otra más adelante. Sí, nos veremos en otra más adelante. Mucho más adelante. Te amo, Rachel y no vayas a olvidarlo nunca ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Quinn, Rachel-_ insistió Brad llegando nuevamente y el sonido de la locomotora volvió a oírse- _si no suben ahora mismo, se quedarán aquí-_

\- _No, no-_ aseguró la rubia y caminando hasta él con su esposa de la mano- _Te amo, Rachel-_ le repitió juntando sus labios y aprisionándole la mano sobre su mejilla. Fue, se sintió y se vió como ella quería: el beso de una ilusión tras la realidad de una despedida- _Ayúdala a subir-_ le dijo a Brad y el hombre sujetó el brazo de la morena-

Cuando el doloroso agarre finalmente dejó de existir. Quinn retrocedió unos pasos y alzó la mano en despedida al hombre. Él vió su brazo herido y solo asintió una vez.

Rachel la observó quitar su pistola y se mordió el labio para no seguir llorando. Sin embargo estaba resultándole la misión más imposible desde que era policía.

Cuando la puerta tras Quinn se abrió, la morena volteó. Dándole la espalda, cubrió su cabeza y continuó llorando.

Cuando el sonido de un disparo retumbó allí dentro, las ilusiones de Rachel por reconstruir su familia explotaron y las pequeñas partes se burlaban viajando por separadas.

Cuando el motor del tren tapó el sonido seco de un cuerpo al caer, ella logró escucharlo y, mientras el transporte se alejaba de Lima ahora, la ilusión de volver se transformó en una orden: no regresar jamás.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y no les voy a decir que espero les haya gustado porque me deben estar odiando pero...El próximo ya es el final y con un pequeño salto en el tiempo. Como siempre les digo m** **uchas gracias por leer y comentar, pensé que solo a Farfadette12 y a mí nos gustaba el tema de los zombies**

 **Andy: Si, voy a publicar otra historia despues de esta. Es una tematica repetida en cuanto a otras historias pero las personalidades de Rachel y Quinn y la relación se me hace muy similar a LDA y a eso quería volver antes de publicar otra nueva. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o ya estaría insistiendole a Lea que me diga que es ese proyecto secreto que me está dando infartos con tanto misterio y videos diarios. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	15. El ocaso

Cap. XV: "El ocaso"

El tren se había puesto en marcha finalmente. Y ella observó con lágrimas en los ojos, como Rachel le daba la espalda. Como no quería mirarla ni siquiera en los últimos segundos de vida.

Cuando la puerta tras ella estalló otra vez, se reprochó el no haber visto a Beth y haberle explicado las cosas. Era una niña muy inteligente después de todo y su hija, la persona que le estrujaba el corazón tanto como su esposa con sus acciones o palabras.

Quinn quitó su pistola y bajó la mirada a detallarla. No iba a tener el valor de hacerlo pero debía. Llevaba cinco minutos con la mordida en su brazo y bastarían otros más para comenzar con la asquerosa transformación y ser parte de la horda que esperaba por ella afuera.

Sollozó, deseando que todo fuese un sueño y poder seguir los pasos de su familia.

Sin embargo el tren empezaba a alejarse y no volvería por ella ni muchos por su estado.

Alzó su brazo y la puerta se abrió tras ella. Con el temblor en su muñeca, cerró los ojos y un disparó retumbó en sus oídos.

Los abrió, asustada y giró, observando cómo un infectado cayó justo sobre sus talones y luego otro más.

\- _¿Quinn?-_ escuchó una voz aislada, atrapada y haciéndose eco en un pequeño lugar. Conocía esa voz y, cuando iba a preguntar por él, Logan salió de un pequeño cuarto- _¡Quinn!-_ a unos metros y al costado de la puerta, el pequeño cuadrado que se conocía como boletería había sido el lugar de refugio, al parecer, de su jefe y compañero-

\- _¿Logan? Qué…-_ él le disparó a otro infectado tras ella y juntos se apresuraron a echarse contra las puertas y volver a cerrar- _¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

\- _Esperando por ti-_ respondió con esfuerzo mientras intentaban cuidar la entrada- _te envíe una coordenada y aquí estás-_

\- _¿De qué hablas? Creí que era para…-_

\- _También-_ sonrió él- _no creí que nuestro trabajo mataría personas pero… ¿qué tienes en el brazo? ¿te han herido?-_

Ella tragó saliva. Si le decía la verdad, Logan no dudaría en dispararle y acabar lo que ella no tuvo el coraje de hacer.

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada a decir verdad pero no podía ponerlo en peligro por lo que, totalmente nerviosa, asintió y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse.

\- _Me mordieron-_ murmuró-

\- _¿Hace cuánto?-_

\- _Menos de diez minutos. Quizá-_ él se irguió de repente y cambió el cartucho de su arma. Quinn apretó los ojos y aguardó, pero él tomó su mano y la jaló-

\- _Vaya que eres una mujer con suerte-_ bromeó guiándola escaleras arriba-

Ella se dejó arrastrar, entre la oscuridad de ese piso vacío y frío y corrió, cuando Logan lo hizo y juntos llegaron a un cuarto, al fondo del lugar.

Él retiró unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la pequeña puerta, adentrándose sin miedo y el corazón de Quinn se paralizó. Allí, a unos metros de ella, Thomas Shulz estaba dormido sobre una silla de ruedas pero con una media sonrisa, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba afuera.

\- _Qué…Logan qué es esto-_

\- _Te dije que estaba solo porque no sabía quién te acompañaba cuando vieras el video. Me importaba que llegaras a mí y a él también…Thomas, despierta-_ susurró su compañero con una suave sacudida al hombro del científico y ella se acercó un poco más- _en la caja gris tras de ti, hay jeringas y el frasco rojo es el antivirus. Debes inyectártelo cuánto antes-_

Quinn permaneció inmóvil unos segundos más, observando la reminiscencia científica frente a ella y el impulsor de cientos de antídotos nuevos. Casi idolatraba a ese hombre y ahora lo tenía a unos pasos.

Iba a estirarse y terminar de despertarlo pero Logan le repitió la orden y enseguida buscó las cosas.

\- _¿Qué tan probable es esto?-_ le preguntó succionando el liquido con la jeringa y sentándose después. Logan se acercó y apretó su antebrazo con una pequeña manguera color gris y luego le apuntó la vena con seguridad-

\- _A Thomas lo mordieron hace más de un mes. Si lo haces antes de los veinte minutos, con una inyección diaria durante una semana, lograrás eliminar las células muertas. Y la transformación nunca se realizará-_

\- _¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí, con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?... ¿Por qué no se fueron en el tren?-_

\- _Era el encargado de recibirlo tras su llegada a Ohio ¿lo recuerdas? -_ Quinn agudizó la mirada y asintió. Entre ella y Logan habían disputado hacerlo pero, con una votación del resto del equipo, él se llevó la mayoría de brazos alzados y por su experiencia debía hacerse cargo del científico- _cuando llegábamos a la ciudad se me da aviso de la situación. No entendía nada y tu nombre junto al de Brittany aparecieron para los demás. Quise buscarlas y trabajar con el resto del equipo pero nadie se reportaba-_

\- _Fui al Centro de Higiene, en Columbus…había unos datos alterados-_

\- _Seguramente. Ellos están asociados con gendarmería y quieren a Thomas como sea. Por eso no abordamos el tren. Hace dos días llegó la armada y nos mantuvimos ocultos. A él lo dejé encerrado aquí mientras yo esperaba abajo. Te envíe el video minutos antes de que ellos llegaran. Y veo que no resultó tan mal-_

\- _¿Cómo es que los civiles no te encontraron?-_

\- _Lo hicieron. Pero no insistieron en que me sumara a ellos. Sin Thomas a la vista, podía continuar aquí pero decidí quedarme abajo o podrían descubrirlo-_

\- _¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Por qué te comunicaste conmigo?_

\- _Vi tu estado de conexión. Dí un salto de alegría sinceramente. El último con el que establecí contacto fue con Roger y…hace semanas. Llevo días sin saber de alguien…Thomas-_ insistió él y, mientras Quinn retiraba la aguja luego de que la jeringa se vaciara, observó el despertar del hombre y sonrió cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella- _Thomas, ella es Quinn, una compañera. Te he hablado de ella-_

\- _Claro que sí-_ la rubia se puso de pie pero de inmediato volvió a sentarse. Un ligero mareo y sus piernas debilitadas la obligaron a hacerlo- _te has colocado la cura-_ agregó él rodando las ruedas de la silla hasta ella- _es una carga pesada para el cuerpo, por eso es un antivirus y posiblemente el más potente para la humanidad. Debes beber mucha agua y eso eliminará más rápido la infección-_

Quinn siguió escuchándolo pero su imagen se hizo borrosa y todo pareció comenzar a girarle.

Estaba próxima a perder el conocimiento y no terminaba de comprender por qué.

\- _Tranquila-_ oyó a Logan mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta una cama- _estás débil. Te buscaré algo para que comas en lo que despiertas…Y Quinn-_ oyó mientras él la cubría con una ligera frazada- _descansa. Porque luego debemos salvar al mundo…O algo así-_

Fue lo último que escuchó al cerrar sus ojos.

Entre la oscuridad de la fatiga y el cuerpo adolorido, no oyó más nada.

* * *

El plan era simple. Si la armada y el gobierno buscaban a Thomas, él debía ser la carnada.

Por eso, tras su recuperación y a más de una semana en la que practicó su puntería, se alistaron en el automóvil con el que había llegado junto a su familia y anduvieron por las despobladas calles de Lima.

Cuando encontraron una cámara de seguridad se detuvieron. Quinn bajó junto a Thomas y se cercaron lo más posible a la pared que la sostenía. A las afueras del edificio de jueces y abogados.

Amenazó con dispararle si no enviaban más ayuda y entonces, sea cual sea la razón por la que gendarmería lo quería, ya no lo tendría en realidad.

Bastaron cuatro horas para que su orden se cumpliera.

Un helicóptero descendió y un militar bajó apuntándoles. Sin embargo ella no se separó del científico y continuó fingiendo con el arma en su cabeza, mientras Logan arrastraba la silla de ruedas.

Viajaron más horas y hasta salir de Ohio. Desde allí arriba, podía ver la catástrofe en tierra. Las ciudades vecinas y los alrededores de Lima aún presentaban hordas de infectados y gente corriendo de un lado a otro asustada, intentando protegerse.

Pero nadie los ayudaba y nadie al parecer quería ayudarlos.

Solo ellos. Logan, Thomas y ella habían ideado un pequeño plan que, quizá, pondría en riesgo nuevamente su vida. Pero iba a hacerlo y a eso iban.

Llegaron a la casa presidencial, tal como habían ordenado y, mientras volvían a sus puestos en amenaza al científico, avanzaron desde la azotea hasta el interior del lugar.

Antes de entrar, Quinn divisó la seguridad del edificio. El presidente estaba salvándose a si mismo y a su gente, porque hasta unos kilómetros más atrás, la infección había llegado y la cerca de la aduana no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Con sus pistolas listas, los cartuchos nuevos y una señal de cabeza de Logan, se detuvieron tras el escritorio del presidente, luego de que se les diera permiso a entrar.

Había decenas de guardaespaldas y notó en ese momento que iba a tener que improvisar para librarse de ellos.

\- _¿Ustedes son?-_ le preguntó un hombre de traje, a un lado del escritorio y ella lo miró de arriba abajo, antes de dirigirse al gobernador de los Estados Unidos-

\- _Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y traigo a Thomas Shulz. Es a quién buscan ¿no? –_

\- _En efecto. Es el culpable de esta destrucción masiva y del desastre humano y cultural de nuestros estados. Debe pagar por eso-_ respondió el hombre pero la rubia solo observaba al presidente, esperando comunicarse con él-

\- _Se quedará con ustedes, es mi deber como ciudadana entregárselos. Pero-_ aseguró y sujetando la silla cuando un guardaespaldas intentó llevárselo- _queremos algo a cambio-_

\- _¿De qué se trata?-_ insistió el mismo hombre y Quinn se humedeció los labios antes de responder-

\- _Queremos que evacuen las ciudades afectadas. Conmigo viene el encargado y jefe de un equipo científico desarrollado y tiene un plan para acabar con los infectados-_

\- _Estamos trabajando en eso-_ dijo finalmente el presidente y Quinn avanzó un paso-

\- _Darles un disparo en la cabeza no es trabajar en eso-_

\- _¿Y qué aconseja? No hay otra manera. No voy a exponer al resto del país solo por unas ciudades-_

\- _Será todo el país si no hace lo que le decimos-_ insistió la rubia- _Logan Jones y su equipo crearán una bomba nuclear con el antídoto. Pero lo destruirá todo y asesinará a gente inocente en el paso. Y eso no puede permitirse. Sería exterminio y usted no puede aprobarlo. Evacúen a las ciudades y…-_

\- _¿Usted ha enloquecido?-_ preguntó el presidente y poniéndose de pie- _¿dónde quiere que transportemos toda esa gente y a dónde?-_

\- _En aviones, trenes, ómnibus. En lo que sea. Pero deben sacarlos de las ciudades afectadas. Y llevarlos a lugares seguros, por supuesto-_

\- _Mire, haremos lo siguiente…ustedes me dejan a Thomas y se reúnen con el resto de gente en New York-_ el pecho de Quinn subió hasta su garganta y apretó los labios, imaginándose a su esposa e hija allí. Sanas y salvas y aguardando por continuar. Quería reunirse con ellas cuánto antes pero debía limpiar antes el desastre que su equipo de trabajo había propinado- _la población está siendo reinstalada y es lo único que podemos ofrecerle. Muchachos, llévense al científico-_

\- _No, no lo hará-_ aseguró Quinn apuntándole a Thomas y Logan la imitó al instante- _antes lo mato yo-_

\- _Y luego nosotros a usted-_ se burló el secretario y el presidente resopló divertido, antes de acomodar la corbata contra su pecho-

\- _Dé la orden de evacuación-_ insistió la rubia quitando el seguro. Los dos hombres negaron con seguridad- _que la dé-_

\- _Hemos dicho que no-_ Quinn alzó su brazo al instante y le disparó en el pecho al secretario. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, tomó la corbata del presidente y lo jaló contra ella-

\- _Dé la orden de evacuación. Terminemos con esto ahora-_ masculló entre dientes y reteniéndolo cual rehén. Él alzó los brazos y, con los guardaespaldas apuntándole, Quinn volvió a sentarlo y dejó el cañón en su cabeza, mientras continuaba ordenándole- _¡Dé la orden!-_

\- _No van a salir vivos de aquí-_ murmuró él y Quinn miró a Logan rápidamente-

\- _¡Evacúe las ciudades! –_ mientras él tecleaba algo en su computadora, ella alzó el arma y apuntó a un guardaespaldas- _tomen asiento que mi amigo los atará un momento-_ agregó con burla antes de volver a la cabeza del presidente- _Por qué tarda tanto ¡Rápido!-_

Cuando minutos después, el sonido de helicópteros se oyó a lo lejos, Quinn tomó al hombre del brazo y lo jaló con ella hacia afuera.

Logan cerró la puerta de la oficina con seguridad y con el resto de hombres adentro, antes de seguirla.

\- _Cumplí mi parte del trato-_ murmuró el hombre asustado y ella le disparó al militar tras llegar a la azotea-

\- _No recuerdo que hiciéramos uno-_ le dijo arrojándolo dentro del helicóptero que los había dejado y ayudando a sus compañeros luego a subir- _¿Dónde está la gente del tren que salió de Lima hace unos días?-_

\- _En New York-_ respondió el hombre y, mientras Logan le apuntaba al piloto y le ordenaba que se dirigiera allí, Quinn le sonrió a Thomas y el alzó su pulgar.

Tras despegar, ella se recostó contra la ventanilla y luego miró su brazo vendado. Donde había recibido la mordida, su compañero hizo una pequeña incisión y le extrajo la mayor cantidad de organismo muerto antes de que siguiera avanzando. Eso, más el antivirus que se inyectaba, en unos días todo estaría sano nuevamente.

Quinn regresó contra el cristal. Mientras su transporte viajaba en una dirección, los demás en sentido contrario y adentrándose a las ciudades aún infectadas.

Sonrió, sabiendo que eso aún no terminaba porque ahora faltaba la parte más tardía.

Logan y ella crearían una especie de bomba nuclear, una bomba de hidrógeno según el equipo armamentista con el que se contactaron, con la diferencia de que el único elemento a usar sería el antivirus y la destrucción masiva sería menor. Thomas debía seguir preparando el antídoto y en una cantidad desconsiderada.

Pero habían prometido lograrlo.

Mientras el helicóptero andaba y el sol comenzaba a bajar, Quinn solo realizó un conteo para llegar a New York cuánto antes.

* * *

La salida del sol, los grados elevados casi en un pico nuevo, el mal humor y el agotamiento hacen al verano, posiblemente, la estación más envidiable e insoportable por igual.

La puesta de sol, los grados bajando al anochecer, la sonrisa bajo las estrellas y las ansias de permanecer despiertos hasta la madrugada, hacen al verano, posiblemente, la estaciones más envidiable e insoportable por igual.

El invierno no nos regala la vista del sol amaneciendo. No a la que hora que los despertadores suenan. Ni nos ilusiona con salir de la comodidad de un sillón al lado de la chimenea a ver el ocaso.

Sin embargo, el calor de una casa, la felicidad en una cama compartida y las risas de las personas que amamos, ocurren sin importar el color del día afuera, las temperaturas adentro ni el humor que nos controla.

Observar a la gente que nos rodea siendo ellos mismos, es quizá lo único que no nos puede cambiar ni unas horas en la piscina a pleno verano o armar un muñeco de nieve en invierno.

Ver a la persona que amamos, de la misma manera que nos mira, ocurre en una vida y ocurrirá en las que se deba compartir. Sin importar si es de día, de noche o la estación que se presente.

Rachel apretó los labios ligeramente, antes de curvarlos en una sonrisa.

Mientras estaba sentada en la escalera de entrada de su casa, Beth corría por todo el jardín delantero con una manguera en la mano, un par de antejos acuáticos y unas patas de rana que delataban la incomodidad con que las llevaba.

Pero no se rendía y, muy por el contrario, continuaba hasta dar con su cometido. Quería mojar a su madre sin importar cuánto tardara y la paciencia le duró cinco minutos más, hasta que la vió detenerse y dejarse echar algo de agua a su antojo.

Rachel las oyó reír e inevitablemente su sistema se contagió.

Cuando las cosas cambian, casi tan rápido como una bomba al explotar, la secuela nunca falta y se debe reconstruir a partir de ella.

Como en ese momento.

La morena soltó un pequeño silbido y dos pares de ojos idénticos se posaron en ella, deteniendo cualquier tipo de diversión:

\- _Ha sido suficiente, hija. Juega con Tomy un poco-_ le ordenó y Beth la miró en desacuerdo. Pero tras oír su nombre, el perro salió de su casa y luego de tropezar, llegó hasta su dueña y la acompañó en sus corridas por el jardín-

\- _¿Esos son celos o ahora eres aguafiestas?-_ le preguntaron en un tono de molestia fingida y ella alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada que nunca perdía. Ni siquiera aquellos meses separadas, más de un año atrás, porque siempre se reunían en el punto justo. Como al despertar juntas y al desearse las buenas noches, antes de apagar la lámpara de la mesa de luz-

\- _Ninguna de las dos. Pero si debo optar una sería…aguafiestas-_ respondió con una sonrisa y dejando sus manos en la cintura de su esposa- _estoy disfrutando mucho esta etapa y no quiero que nada te pase, Quinn-_

\- _Nada me va a pasar. Nada nos va a pasar-_ agregó la rubia y acariciando el cabello de la morena, cuando se estiró hasta su abdomen y lo juntó a su frente- _además, recién llevo cuatro meses y medio. Estoy en la mitad del embarazo, aún puedo jugar con mi otra hija ¿sabías?-_

Rachel cerró los ojos y asintió. La tranquilidad y armonía que le regalaba ese tipo de momentos, no se comparaba a nada más allá de lo abrazos de Beth y los besos de Quinn. A nada más que ellas dos.

Su pequeño mundo. Con una siendo su salida calurosa y el sol que le brindaba la energía durante el día y con la otra siendo la calma, la que aguardaba por ella en la hora de la cama y se ocultaba a su lado para dejarla descansar.

Mientras su esposa la acariciaba, ella se separó apenas y la observó. Tan angelical, tan dulce al tocarla y tan ideal como los rayos en su espalda, dando inicio al atardecer finalmente.

Con la risa de Beth y los ladridos de Tomy rodeándolas, Rachel se puso de pie y la besó.

Con las manos de Quinn alrededor de su cuello y las de de ella en su cadera, notó que ahí se reprimían y apagaban sus mayores miedos. En Quinn, con Quinn y se iban a dónde Quinn quisiera.

Era como un trabajo en equipo que nunca se soltaba y, por el contrario, se afianzaba ante el temblor de la otra.

Quizá porque lo interesante está ahí después de todo. En la persona que nos brinda el calor y nos hace brillar más allá de nuestro egoísta deseo. Más allá de los problemas, de las circunstancias y el tiempo en que nos gastemos para resolverlo.

El trabajo en equipo supera en límite lo que solo no se podría.

Haber reconstruido la ciudad de Lima en donde ya no vivían. Haber reconstruido su nueva casa ahora en Apex, un pequeño pueblo de Carolina del Norte. Haber reconstruido sus horarios de trabajo, reducidos para compartir tiempo las tres juntas. Haber reconstruido su familia y esperando por su nuevo miembro, el único niño hasta entonces, se logró después de dos años.

Con el ingenio y la valentía de su esposa. Con la seguridad y el deseo de ella, allí estaban ahora.

Quinn tironeó su labio inferior y ella suspiró un viento más enamorada.

Se separaron sonriéndose y la rubia volteó, riendo al ver a su a hija en un charco de lado y a Tomy tironeando su camiseta para quitarla de allí.

Rachel subió un escalón y la abrazó por la espalda. Con su mentón en el hombro, le recordó cuánto la amaba.

Cuando Quinn le respondió lo mismo y aún más, sonrió, sabiendo que, la loca idea del divorcio tiempo atrás, hubiese sido la opción cobarde que habría acabado con todo.

Tras ponerse de pie, Beth las apuntó con la manguera y mojó a ambas por igual, sin importarle las quejas falsas de Rachel.

\- _Me pregunto, quién le habrá enseñado esto de apuntar y disparar tan bien-_ ironizó la rubia sacudiendo su cabello y ella rió avergonzada, antes de quitarle la manguera a su hija y devolverle la misma cantidad de agua-

\- _La misma que te enseñó a ti-_ bromeó guiñándole un ojo y Quinn sacudió la cabeza entre risas-

\- _Iré a secarme-_

\- _Beth-_ la llamó ella tras cerrar el grifo- _tú también, vamos adentro ya-_

\- _¡Pero mamá!-_

\- _El sol está bajando y se hará de noche. La noche es peligrosa y no debes estar afuera-_

\- _La noche no es peligrosa-_ la contradijo la pequeña rubia caminando delante de ella rumbo al interior- _la gente es peligrosa-_

\- _Sí, también-_ la apoyó y cerrando tras entrar – _asique debes evitar ambas cosas. Ve a secarte-_ le ordenó tomándola de los hombros y guiándola hacia el lado contrario donde Beth quería ir-

Mientras su esposa ocupaba la ducha de su cuarto y su hija la del baño principal, Rachel se dirigió a la cocina.

Contra la mesada y luego de buscar los ingredientes para preparar la cena, observó tras la ventanilla el exterior, su momento favorito del día.

Siempre igual, Beth llegaba a preguntarle si podía ver una película con Tomy en el sillón. Y ella siempre la miraba, fingiendo un no antes de cederle el permiso.

Y siempre igual, Quinn entraba después, le dejaba un beso en su cuello y ponía los platos en la mesa.

Siempre igual. Siempre rutinario y siempre disfrutable.

Si se debe reconstruir, se reconstruye pero, después de lo reconstruido, el cimiento debe mantenerse.

Como sea.

* * *

 **Y ese es el final queridisimas lectoras, asique reviertan su odio por mi en una linda y amorosa rw, como siempre. Muchisismas gracias por leer y sobre todo si llegaron hasta acá, asi veían como se terminaba de desarrollar todo. Algunas dijeron que Quinn debía cortarse el brazo, eso pasó en TWD y no era certero hasta que lo hicieron. En esta historia nunca se mencionó que era una posibilidad y de hecho en los primeros caps la misma Quinn dice que una vez mordida la persona, la infección es directa y la transformación tarda unos minutos luego de la mordida.**

 **Farfadette12: Habia puesto "pinchadura" porque si ponía "mordida" iba a ser muy obvio desde ese momento y quería extenderlo hasta que Quinn lo confirmara, no si se entiende. Mira que disfruté todos los comentarios quejándose pero no podía matar a la rubia. Saludos!**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si a la pelona, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


End file.
